


Роман о вампирах, оборотнях, Истребителях и древнем проклятии

by Vlada_Voronova



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Fantasy, Fiction, Friendship, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Philosophy, Psychology, Relationship(s), Romance, Social problems, Влада Воронова
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlada_Voronova/pseuds/Vlada_Voronova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А ещё о том, что в современной ФиФ считается элементом нежелательным — этика, философия, психология, социология. Проще говоря, существенное преобладание мыслей, чувств и разговоров над беготнёй и мордобоем.<br/>Никаких претензий относительно моих авторских предпочтений не принимаю. Предупреждение сделано, теперь сами решайте — идти на поиски другой книги или читать эту.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. — 1 —

**Author's Note:**

> Название романа и аннотацию придумаю после завершения произведения.  
> Фантастика с элементами фэнтези или современное городское фэнтези, технофэнтези - называйте, как хотите. Персонажей и сюжетных линий, по всей вероятности, будет много.
> 
> Текст в процессе написания, поэтому его копирование на любые другие ресурсы как полностью, так и частично категорически запрещено.
> 
> Официальный форум автора: http://voronova.freeforums.org Там выложены законченные романы, рассказы и стихи.
> 
> Всеми правами на данное произведение обладает только Влада Воронова (Vlada_Voronova)  
> All rights for the product (writing) are the property of Vlada Voronova (Vlada_Voronova)
> 
> Предупреждение 1: в тексте могут быть мелкие несостыковки вроде той, когда персонажи в одной главе начинают разговор в Лиловой гостиной, а в следующей выходят из Белой веранды. Обусловлено это тем, что я по мере написания вношу в текст незначительные изменения, а выложенные главы заново не заливаю. Когда закончу произведение, тогда и перезалью весь текст.  
> Предупреждение 2: для граждан России возрастной ценз 18+, для всех остальных 13+.

За окном бушует январская вьюга. И метёт она не снегом, а ледяной крупой, мелкой и острой как осколки стекла. И это не метафора — сильный порыв крупеничного ветра действительно способен изранить лицо.  
Зимой темнеет рано, но светловолосый юноша, стоявший у окна, не торопился включать свет — он помешал бы видеть улицу.  
Прицепленный к шлёвке брюк мобильник запиликал бодрую музыкальную фразу. Юноша, не отвечая, нажал отбой и выключил телефон.  
— Это был твой наставник, — сказал сидящий в глубине комнаты отец.  
— Плевать, — ответил юноша, не оборачиваясь.  
— Свет включи, — велел отец.  
— Тебе надо, ты и включай.  
— Эрвин! — голос отца прозвучал угрожающе.  
Юноша не шевельнулся. Сегодня отец не ударит — ситуация не та. И свет не включит. При свете станет видна дорогая мебель, тёплый мягкий ковёр на полу и дефицитные новомодные стереокартины на стенах.  
А видеть всё это невыносимо, когда знаешь, что младший сын идёт сейчас под вьюгой.  
— Игнат заночует у кого-нибудь из друзей, — сказал отец.  
— Каких ещё друзей? — зло ответил Эрвин. — Нет у него никаких друзей! Ты же сам ему запрещал искать друзей вне ордена и гильдии. А с орденцами и гильдийцами Игнат никогда не ладил.  
— Номер в мотеле снимет.  
— Без денег? У него же нет с собой ничего. Даже мобильник дома оставил.  
— Можно отсидеться в фойе любого круглосуточного супермаркета. Это безопасная охраняемая территория.  
— До ближайшего круглосуточника три квартала, — ядовито напомнил Эрвин. — А сегодня ночь вольного промысла, когда вампирам и оборотням разрешено безнаказанно нападать на людей. Не мне тебе объяснять, что вся эта мразь уже выползла на улицы.  
Отец встал, подошёл к сыну. Ростом и сложением они были одинаковы — оба высокие, мощнотелые, с быстрыми и плавными движениями умелых бойцов. Зато на лицо разнились словно чужие. Сын светловолосый и зеленоглазый, с тонкими изящно-аристократичными чертами. Отец — смуглый темноглазый брюнет, черты лица резкие, будто рубленые.  
— С твоим братом будет всё в порядке, — сказал он. Сжал ладонями плечи сына и повторил: — С Игнатом всё будет хорошо.  
Сын сбросил его ладони, отвернулся.  
Зазвонил стационарный телефон. Отец подошёл, глянул на определитель номера и взял трубку.  
— Фредерик Кройнберг у аппарата, — сказал он. Выслушал абонента, коротко ответил «Так точно. Слушаюсь» и положил трубку.  
— Звонили из управления, — сказал Фредерик. — Завтра с утра всех вызывают на сборный пункт. Будет зачистка.  
— Это решили в штабе Светохранителей или в штабе Охотников? — спросил Эрвин.  
— Это приказ Светохранителей.  
— Ну ещё бы... — криво усмехнулся Эрвин. — Любой Охотник, даже новичок-архивистка, и та понимает, что нечисть не настолько глупа, чтобы не сменить логово сразу же после промысла. Да они заранее подготовили новые норы, куда и отведут пленников.  
— Эрвин, давши присягу, приказ надо выполнять, каким бы он ни был.  
— Завтра над нами будет смеяться весь город!  
Фредерик ответил с усталостью и досадой:  
— Если гильдия Охотников, а в особенности отряды Истребителей, не будут подчинены ордену Светохранителей, нашего существования не потерпит никто — ни Коалиция Церквей, ни обыватели, ни полиция и спецслужбы. Нас просто-напросто уничтожат.  
— Но мы ведь защищаем их всех от нечисти! — возмутился Эрвин.  
— Люди боятся нас. Боятся не меньше нечисти. Да и не слишком от неё отличают. Формально общество выказывает нам всё возможное почтение и наделяет множеством привилегий, однако на деле люди боятся и ненавидят нас так, как если бы мы сами были нечистью. В двадцать два года это пора бы понимать самому. Особенно если являешься потомственным Истребителем.  
Эрвин отвернулся.  
— Я не хочу так, — сказал он.  
— Мы ничего не можем изменить.  
— Неправда. Игнат говорил, что изменить можно и нужно многое.  
— Да, Игнат так говорил, — кивнул Фредерик. — Но я не Игнат. Да и ты тоже. Нам не дано рассуждать о переменах. Мы можем всего лишь выполнять нашу работу. И это не так уж плохо, потому что наша работа действительно необходима. И сей факт неоспорим.  
Эрвин не ответил. Фредерик отошёл вглубь комнаты, сел на диван. В тёмном окне, как в зеркале, Эрвин видел, что отец закатал на правой руке рукав до локтя и провёл кончиками пальцев по неровному полукруглому шраму повыше запястья.  
Шрам остался после того, как Игнат прокусил отцу руку. Было это восемь лет назад. Фредерик хотел выпороть Эрвина за курение, а Игнат сказал, что отец не имеет права наказывать сына за то, что делает сам.  
Эрвин был уверен, что отец запорет Игната до обморока, но тот не тронул обоих сыновей и пальцем. Сказал, что отныне алкоголь и табак в этом доме запрещены для всех, и ушёл на кухню перевязывать руку.  
Игнату тогда было двенадцать, а Эрвину четырнадцать.  
К тому времени Игнат уже два года жил у отца, и в полной мере успел узнать его норов на собственной шкуре. Но спорить с отцом не перестал. А отец так и не смог переделать младшего сына на свой лад.  
Эрвин плохо помнил мать — она ушла от отца, когда Эрвину было год от роду. Знал, что имя матери Милосвета Старостина, что она была маленькой тоненькой блондинкой с тихим нежным голосом, любила цветы, классическую музыку и книги с философско-психологическим уклоном, работала терапевтом в районном отделении муниципальной госпитальной сети. Знал, но не помнил, хотя и виделся с матерью до семи лет.  
Почему мать расторгла брак, не посчитавшись даже с тем, что суд никогда не отдаст ей ребёнка, Эрвин не понимал. Однако был уверен, что сделала она это не из пустого каприза. Статус жены Охотника даёт не только социальный престиж, но и весьма обеспеченную жизнь. К тому же если в обычных разводах суд практически всегда вставал на сторону жены, то при расторжении брака с Охотником женщина гарантированно не получала ничего — ни детей, ни имущества, ни алиментов. Больше того, развод с Охотником сурово осуждался обществом как деяние постыдное и безнравственное.  
И всё же мать ушла. Сколько бы отец ни твердил, что Милка всего лишь шлюха и предательница, которая ради шалавства бросила собственного ребёнка, Эрвин продолжал сомневаться.  
Мать развелась с отцом, когда узнала о второй беременности. На суде поклялась, что это ребёнок от любовника. Однако замуж после развода не вышла, да и внешность Игната не оставляла сомнений в том, кто его отец. Разгулом Милосвета тоже никогда не занималась, жила тихо и скромно.  
Получается, мать не хотела, чтобы Игнат стал сыном Фредерика. Не Охотника, а именно Фредерика — к Охотникам как таковым Милосвета относилась спокойно, говорила, что не станет возражать, если Игнат, достигнув совершеннолетия, захочет вступить в гильдию.  
Она ведь и Эрвина пыталась забрать от отца. Несколько раз подавала заявление в суд и в инспекцию по делам несовершеннолетних, требуя лишить Фредерика отцовских прав по причине жесткого обращения с сыном.  
Своего Милосвета добилась лишь частично: трёхлетнего Эрвина передали на воспитание в приют. Матери позволили навещать его по воскресеньям, отцу — по вторникам и четвергам. В семь лет Эрвин сбежал из приюта к отцу. Зачем — и сам толком не понимал. В приюте его не обижали, но мальчишки завидовали тому, что он сын Охотника. Зависть грела душу, к тому же в квартире отца у Эрвина была бы собственная комната. Ночуя иногда у матери, он вынужден был делить комнату с младшим братом, а соседи по ночлегу и в приюте надоели.  
Отец согласился оставить сына у себя, но потребовал, чтобы он отказался встречаться с матерью. Взамен пообещал игрушки и лакомства, о которых в приюте мечтал каждый мальчишка, и которые мать, с её заработком муниципального врача, купить не могла. Эрвин пообещал, что откажется от встреч с матерью.  
Хотя по закону ребёнок младше одиннадцати лет сам таких решений принимать не может, для отпрыска Охотника сделали исключение. Сыграло роль и то, что незадолго до этого Милосвета вышла замуж. Ей запретили встречи с сыном.  
Обещание не видеть мать Эрвин нарушил через два месяца. Отец этого ждал, перехватил сына на полдороге и выпорол так, что Эрвин два дня с кровати сам подняться не мог. Отец сказал, что теперь сопляк запомнит, как должен держать слово Охотник.  
Вскоре отчим уговорил мать уехать в другой город. А спустя пять лет Милосвета и её муж погибли в катастрофе, когда обрушился автомобильный мост через реку. О катастрофе много говорилось в СМИ, был громкий судебный процесс, выплаты компенсаций родственникам погибших...  
Почему отец забрал к себе Игната, Эрвин тоже не понимал. Ведь семья отчима была не против взять мальчишку на воспитание. Однако отец использовал всё доступное ему влияние, чтобы получить опекунство над Игнатом Старостиным. Не на пенсию же Игнатову он прельстился! По сравнению с довольствием и трофеями Истребителя это мелочь.  
Так у двенадцатилетнего Эрвина появился десятилетний брат — лицом точная копия отца, зато телосложением и характером полное подобие матери. Игнат оказался тощим мелким задохликом, который предпочитает книги, цветы и классическую музыку настоящим пацанским делам вроде геймер-клуба и состязаниям по боевым единоборствам.  
Отцу такие, как он говорил, «педрильно-бабские» увлечения младшего сына не нравились, но сломить упрямство Игната он не смог.  
«Милкина порода! — с досадой говорил сослуживцам отец. — Если что в голову заберёт, никаким тараном не вышибить».  
— Игнат, — прошептал Эрвин. — Игнат...  
Брат всегда защищал его от отца — даже в тех случаях, когда Эрвин и вправду был виноват. Игнат считал, что суровость наказаний должна соответствовать степени проступка, а не превосходить её. Отец был в ярости, что какой-то сопляк, пусть даже и сын, смеет оценивать его решения. Но спорить с Игнатом долго не мог, не хватало упорства сломить мальчишку.  
— Игнат, — повторил Эрвин. — Ты самый лучший брат в мире. Почему же я предал тебя? Зачем сказал те слова?  
Эрвин закрыл глаза, прижался лбом к холодному оконному стеклу.  
При всей твёрдости характера Игнат очень чувствителен и раним. Если говоришь с ним, слова надо выбирать обдуманно и осторожно, чтобы не обидеть ненароком. А Эрвин бил словами преднамеренно, жестоко и зло, по самым уязвимым точкам.  
И Игнат ушёл. А кто смог бы остаться там, где его ни за что ни про что обозвали дармоедом, никчёмным выродком, позором семьи да ещё и обвинили в предательстве людской расы? И всё это только потому, что Игнат отказался вступить в гильдию Охотников, сказав, что хочет стать учителем музыки.  
Любой и каждый понял бы, что учёба в консерватории и работа в Центре детского и юношеского творчества подходят Игнату гораздо лучше, чем должность оператора связи в одном из сборных пунктов Истребителей, куда пристроил Игната отец.  
Все люди разные, у каждого своя судьба и свои таланты. Один рождён быть борцом с нечистью, другой — учить детей игре на флейте и фортепиано. Небесам одинаково угодны обе стези, это понимают все, — за исключением тех, на чью поддержку Игнат должен был бы рассчитывать в первую очередь.  
Отцу и в голову не приходило, что его сыновья могут стать кем-то, кроме Охотников. Поэтому он приказал Игнату бросить консерваторию и идти работать в гильдию. «Хватит, ты уже достаточно глупостями натешился. Пора поумнеть и заняться настоящим делом!»  
Вполне естественно, что Игнат наотрез отказался подчиняться.  
«Я не хотел слушать рассказов брата о педпрактике, — думал Эрвин. — О том, каких потрясающе талантливых детишек он встретил в приюте. Игнат открывал передо мной душу и сердце, а я туда нагадил. Игнат никогда не разговаривал о своих мечтах и мыслях с отцом, но почему-то продолжал доверять мне. Зря он это делал. Ведь я предатель».  
— Эрвин, — подошёл к нему отец. — Всё будет хорошо. Игнат ведь не в первый раз так убегает, и даже не в сто первый. Но я всегда возвращал его домой. Верну и сейчас. К завтрашнему вечеру Игнат окончательно успокоится, и я приведу его домой.  
— Нет. Игнат убегал, когда был ребёнком. Тогда он не мог защитить себя по-другому. Да и обиды были не так сильны. А сейчас Игнат взрослый. И обида сегодняшняя с прошлыми не сравнима. Игнат не простит. Он ушёл навсегда.  
— Игнат очень добрый, — возразил отец. — И мягкий. Он простит.  
— То-то тебя мать простила. А ведь тоже была и мягкая, и добрая. Однако сбежала от тебя со всех ног и, как ты её обратно ни звал, не вернулась.  
— Что?! — гневно взревел отец. — Что ты сказал, говнюк?  
Фредерик рывком развернул его к себе. Эрвин сбросил его руку.  
— Ненавижу тебя! — выкрикнул Эрвин. — Это ты во всём виноват! Ты заставил меня стыдиться Игната перед Охотниками, соперничать с ним за твоё внимание, завидовать, что в гильдии его слушают чаще, чем меня. Зачем ты забрал Игната у другой семьи? Ведь им он нравился таким, какой есть. А здесь ты только и делал, что ломал его. Хотел доказать Милосвете, что Игнат больше твой сын, чем её? Что ты сильнее, чем она? И меня ломал! Не мог простить, что я при тебе её не удержал?  
Фредерик сбил сына с ног зуботычиной, ударил ногой в живот.  
— Заткнись, мразь!  
От второго удара Эрвин уклонился, вскочил на ноги.  
— Всё! — выкрикнул отцу. — Баста! Больше ты меня бить не будешь. А попробуешь ударить — поймёшь, что боец я не хуже твоего.  
Эрвин пошёл к двери.  
— Подожди... — сказал отец. — Если и ты уйдёшь, зачем мне жить? Ты и Игнат — всё, что у меня есть. И всё, ради чего я живу.  
— Я тебе не верю.  
— Эрвин, я плохой отец. С этим не поспоришь. Но... Эрвин, мы ведь ещё можем стать настоящей семьёй! Игнат вернётся и...  
— Поклянись! — потребовал Эрвин. — Господом... Нет. Матерью моей поклянись, что вернёшь Игната! Вернёшь, даже если для этого из дома придётся уйти мне.  
— Эрвин...  
— Клянись!  
— Клянусь. Игнат вернётся домой, даже если для этого придётся уйти мне.  
— Нет! — метнулся к нему Эрвин. — Ты что задумал? Это же я во всём виноват! Только я один...  
Фредерик обнял сына, прикоснулся губами к виску.  
— Ты такой, каким я тебя сделал... И ни разу при этом не спросил, чего хочешь ты сам. От матери тебя забрал. Я ведь до сих пор не знаю, почему Милосвета ушла. Ладно бы мужика другого отыскала, тогда бы всё понятно было. Обидно, но понятно. Однако она просто так ушла, в никуда. Вот так вдруг ни с того ни с сего взяла и ушла. А я ведь её не бил и даже скверными словами никогда не ругал. По бабам опять же не мотался, в деньгах не отказывал. Но Мила ушла. Сказала, что со мной душно и холодно, и ушла.  
Эрвин вздрогнул. Фредерик проговорил тускло:  
— Значит, правду сказала.  
— Нет! — Эрвин прижался к отцу теснее. — Нет...  
— Тебе-то откуда знать? Ты ведь других семей не видел. Как и я... Родился среди Охотников, жил, как они, и вас с Игнатом заставил.  
— Бать, я ж не против того, чтобы Истребителем быть. Но почему Игнат так не хотел вступить в гильдию? Ведь для этого ему не надо было отказываться от консерватории. В реабилитационном центре активно используют музыкальную терапию, говорят, что это помогает жертвам нечисти быстрее восстановиться. Так что профессиональный музыкант там ой как нужен. Игнат это знал, но в гильдию вступать не хотел категорически. А мы ведь ничего плохого не делаем! Наоборот, людей от нечисти защищаем.  
Фредерик разжал объятия, похлопал сына по плечу.  
— Всё верно, мы людей защищаем. Только вот лучшей защитой будет создание ситуации, в которой нападение невозможно. Понимаешь?  
— Нет.  
— Я тоже только сейчас уразумел. А Игнат впервые сказал об этом лет пять назад. — Фредерик невесело усмехнулся: — Если его даже отец слушать не хотел, гильдия тем более не станет. Тогда какой смысл в неё идти?  
— Бать, да о чём ты? Я не понимаю.  
— Нечисть нападает на людей, чтобы выжить. Иными словами, делает это лишь потому, что у них нет иного выхода. Если люди помогут оборотням и вампирам найти другие средства выживания, у нечисти не будет причин для нападений. Тогда мы сможем сосуществовать относительно мирно.  
— Мирное сосуществование с богомерзкими тварями?! — возмутился Эрвин. — Коалиция Церквей никогда такого не допустит! Ни одна церковь, к какой бы конфессии она ни принадлежала, не даст на это благословения.  
Фредерик дёрнул плечом.  
— Игнат считал, что церкви, к какой бы конфессии они ни принадлежали, не имеют права объявлять кого бы то ни было нечистью, не дав им прежде шанса найти путь от Тьмы к Свету.  
— У вампиров и оборотней был шанс обрести Свет! Но они сами его отвергли. За это Небеса их и прокляли: вампиров покарали Жаждой человеческой крови, а оборотней обрекли быть рабами живущего внутри них Зверя.  
— Это было больше трёх тысяч лет назад. С тех пор многое изменилось. И давно пришло время дать вампирам и оборотням второй шанс.  
— Батя, ты что говоришь такое? Ты же Охотник. Больше того, Истребитель! Какой второй шанс может быть у тех, кто воспротивился воле Небес? Их проклятие пребудет вечным и бесконечным.  
— Твой брат говорил, что всё может стать иначе, Эрвин. А прав он был или ошибался, я не знаю.  
— Подожди... — Эрвин смотрел на отца с растерянностью и недоверием: — Игнат рассказывал тебе о своих мыслях? Тебе?!  
— Иногда. У меня не так много мозгов, чтобы понять его рассуждения. Игнат в Милосвету уродился, а потому вырос гораздо умнее своего папашки-боевика.  
— Игнат придурок! Сентиментальный, простодушный, излишне добросердечный придурок. Цветок оранжерейный. — Эрвин выругался, махнул рукой и сел на диван. Спустя мгновение вскочил: — Небеса всеблагие, его же любой мошенник на полплевка вокруг пальца обведёт! Люди иногда бывают коварней оборотней и жесточе вампиров. Батя, мы должны вернуть его домой! Да сделай хоть что-нибудь, ты же командир отряда, у тебя влияния и власти немеряно.  
— Только не над Игнатом. Он всегда был сам по себе. Как и его мать...  
Эрвин глянул на окно.  
— Темно. Холодно. Страшно. Батя, почему мир так жесток и опасен? И почему в первую очередь он губит тех, кто способен сделать его хоть чуточку лучше?  
— Игнат вернётся, сын. Обязательно вернётся домой. Даже после ночи вольного промысла.

 

* * *

К утру вьюга отбушевала, оставив после своего разгула высокие снежные заносы и колючий въедливый мороз.  
Улицы патрулировать в таких условиях — занятие хуже не придумаешь, но деваться некуда: служба.  
В зале общих инструктажей два курсанта полицейской академии замерли навытяжку перед хмурым обрюзгшим сержантом.  
— Патрулируете квадраты семь и шесть, — приказал сержант. — Направление движения с северо-востока на юго-запад и обратно.  
— Два квадрата сразу? — переспросил один из курсантов, светлокожий синеглазый брюнет. — Но это невозможно! Мы что, спринтеры? К тому же курсанты — это вспомогательные силы, а не основные.  
— Сегодня поработаете как основные. И на двух участках. А что сделаешь, если Светохранители почти всю полицию, в том числе и ППС, в оцепление пригребли?  
— Основные — ладно, но одной группой патрулировать два участка невозможно!  
— Ты мне ещё поумничай! — разозлился сержант. — Прошрафились, так не квакайте. То, что с учебки в самоволку удрали — это ничего, ерунда, все в неё бегали. Но какую же степень тупости надо иметь, чтобы забуриться за бухлом в тот же самый бар, что и инструкторы?  
— Да кто мог знать, что инструкторы тоже в самоволку бегают? — попытался оправдаться курсант.  
— А то инструкторы не люди! — зло процедил сержант. — Подставили, кретины, всю группу. Всё, отставить разговоры! На патрулирование шагом марш!  
— Слушаемся, — ответил второй курсант, смуглый, с каштановыми волосами и тёмно-карими, немного раскосыми глазами.  
Курсанты вышли из инструктажной, на ходу застёгивая бушлаты, надевая шапки и перчатки.  
— М-да, — сказал кареглазый. — Влипли так влипли.  
— Данияр, а кто тебе не давал бар просканировать?  
— Он в мёртвой зоне, Мик. Применять телепатию и магию там невозможно.  
— Даже магию крови? — не поверил Микаэль.  
— Да, — кивнул Данияр. — Даже её. А сейчас помолчи, впереди непосвящённые, могут услышать.  
Курсанты отметились у дежурного, вышли на улицу.  
— Сегодня будь повнимательнее, — сказал Данияр. — Из-за облав я не могу использовать магию и телепатию.  
— Понял уже. Не настолько я тупой.  
Некоторое время курсанты шли молча.  
— Ты что такой смурной? — спросил Микаэль. — Замёрз? Так можем выпить немного для обогрева. А запах зажуём, я специально мятные пастилки взял.  
— Я не могу замёрзнуть так быстро.  
— Чёрт, опять глупость сказал. Прости. Из-за облавы переживаешь?  
— Нет, Мик. Облава окажется пустышкой. Мы ведь не идиоты, подготовились. Охотники возьмут только добычу, да и то такую, которую старосты и так отпустить собирались.  
— Тогда в чём дело?  
— В тебе. Я не хочу потерять твою дружбу.  
— Данч, — взял его за рукав Микаэль, — мне плевать на тот бред, который несут церковники и Светохранители. Мы вместе служили на границе, ты прикрывал мне спину под обстрелом. Важно только это. На остальное плевать.  
— Но я вампир. Я пью человеческую кровь.  
— Ты мой армейский друг. А я с отморозками не дружу — только с реальными братанами. Что же касается крови... Почему ты не хочешь пить мою?  
— Кровь тех, с кем вампир хотя бы единожды разделил стол или ночлег, запретна. А мы с тобой спали в одной палатке и ели из одного котла. Это закон, Мик, и нарушить его невозможно. Я объяснял тебе всё множество раз, но ты упорно продолжаешь повторять одно и то же.  
— Паёк и палатку ты делил не только со мной. Однако их кровь ты пил.  
— Только у тех, кто повёл себя как враг. Они первыми нарушили закон и потому лишились его защиты.  
— Да уж, — криво усмехнулся Микаэль. — Повезло нам тогда на отморозков. Ничем не хуже боевиков с наркотрафика. — Немного помолчал и сказал: — Но ведь я никогда никому не скажу, что ты пил мою кровь!  
— Мик, — устало вздохнул Данияр, — Алый закон — это не бумажка с текстом. Он впечатан в суть самих вампиров. И потому нарушить его равносильно самоубийству.  
— Вот дерьмо!  
— Закон суров, но это закон.  
— Данч, эту поговорку придумали те, кто сам составлял и принимал законы. И мог изменить их, если те переставали помогать и защищать!  
— Они были людьми. А я вампир. Алый закон — часть нашего проклятия, как и Жажда крови.  
— Если Жажда для вампиров действительно мучительна, а охота на людей не доставляет удовольствия, вы давно могли бы сделать кровезаменитель.  
— Это было бы чудесно... — мечтательно улыбнулся Данияр. — Однако князья никогда такого не допустят.  
— Князья?  
— Правители вампирских кланов, — пояснил Данияр. — Князья или, как их называют в средневековых рукописях, повелители общин, наши всевластные владыки.  
— А как же нимлаты и дарулы?  
— Это всего лишь управители общинных подразделений. Нимлат — староста, предводитель трибы, которая включает в себя около двадцати простых вампиров-алдиров. Дарул — что-то вроде губернатора или графа, глава трайба, который объединяет пять триб. Мик, об этом написано в любом справочнике, изданном Светохранителями.  
— Спросить-то проще.  
— Мик, хороший полицейский не должен быть таким ленивым.  
Микаэль отмахнулся.  
— Фигня. Ты мне другое объясни — почему князья не хотят сделать для вас лекарство?  
— Потому что контроль над Жаждой даёт абсолютную власть над вампиром любого ранга и силы. Пока князья организуют поимку добычи и распределяют кровь, мы будем безоговорочно им подчиняться, даже если они прикажут нам вырвать собственную печень.  
— Хреново, — подытожил Микаэль.  
— Ты должен меня ненавидеть, — сказал Данияр. — Вампиры захватывают людей в плен и забирают у них кровь. А вместо этого ты сочувствуешь мне. Почему?  
— Не знаю. Наверное, потому, что чувствую — ты меня никогда не предашь. Не осудишь мои чудачества, не станешь над ними смеяться. Для меня это очень важно. Ты даже не представляешь, как важно! Что касается пленных... Ведь вы их не мучаете. Просто берёте кровь и отпускаете, едва она начинает терять живительную силу. Ущерб здоровью пленных малозначительный, и они быстро могут восстановиться. Так что ничего особо страшного не происходит. Люди с людьми обращаются гораздо хуже.  
— И тем не менее мы нападаем на твоих соплеменников. Мы — враги людей.  
— Да, — кивнул Микаэль. — Враги. И люди в этой вражде виноваты не меньше вампиров. Я так чувствую. Не могу объяснить всего словами, но интуиция меня ещё никогда не подводила. А она говорит, что нынешнюю войну в равной мере спровоцировали обе стороны. Если это действительно так, то одной из сторон пора поумнеть и первой сделать шаг к миру. Если миротворцами окажутся люди, это будет плюс нашей расе.  
— Ты говоришь так, как будто читал «Отрешённые Свитки».  
— А что это такое?  
— Точно не знаю, — смутился Данияр. — Я читал лишь маленькие фрагменты. Что-то вроде вампирской летописи. Или, скорее, хроникального сочинения группы учёных-историков. Но князья много столетий назад запретили «Свитки» как лживые. Теперь никто точно не скажет, кто солгал — авторы «Свитков» или новая формация правителей, которые рвались к власти. Вполне возможно, что врали и те, и другие. Но ведь для того, чтобы ложь была убедительной, в ней должен быть определённый процент правды. Поэтому, если поднапрячь соображалку, то из множества лжей можно собрать ту самую одну-единственную правду, которая отображает истинное положение дел и событий.  
— Резонно, — согласился Микаэль. — Но очень трудно.  
— А никто и не говорил, что жить — это легко.  
— Данч, можно задать глупый вопрос?  
— Задавай, — улыбнулся Данияр.  
— Почему в средневековых трактатах говорится, что у вампиров длинные клыки, светобоязнь и непереносимость чеснока, осины, рябины, религиозной символики и тому подобной хренотени? Ещё якобы вампиры не отражаются в зеркале, не могут перейти через текучую воду... Ну и прочая фигня.  
— Мик, ты ведь служил в армии и должен был усвоить значение слова «дезинформация». Вампиры — раса хотя и долгоживущая, но малочисленная и слаборазмножающаяся. А Истребители всегда охотились за нами весьма активно. В таких условиях дезинформация хотя и не абсолютный, но достаточно эффективный способ защиты.  
— И для каждой эпохи создаются свои сказки. То, что стало полной ахинеей сейчас, тогда выглядело вполне убедительно. А какая деза гуляет среди людей сегодня?  
— Мик, позволь мне не отвечать на этот вопрос.  
Некоторое время курсанты молчали.  
— Данч, — осторожно спросил Микаэль, — а что на счёт оборотней? Они ведь не пьют кровь. Тогда зачем берут пленных?  
— Я не знаю. Правда не знаю. У каждой расы проклятых свои секреты. Могу лишь сказать, что добычу они обновляют вдвое чаще вампиров. Но это известно любому и каждому в полиции, даже курсанту.  
— А почему вы воюете с оборотнями? Не логичнее было бы двум проклятым расам объединиться?  
— Ты задаёшь очень трудные вопросы, — сказал Данияр. — Слишком трудные, чтобы ответить на них мог алдир. Боюсь, это не под силу даже дарулам.  
— И всё же хоть что-то ты должен знать.  
— Да. Хоть что-то я знаю. Вампиры называют оборотней нарушителями природного равновесия, опасными для существования мироздания. Оборотни считают себя защитниками людей, а нас — опасными для них хищниками, которых надо уничтожить.  
— Так они что, поддерживают Светохранителей? — оторопел Микаэль.  
— Нет. Частично. Точнее, только в том пункте, где речь идёт о нашем уничтожении. Но самих Светохранителей оборотни ненавидят и тоже были бы рады истребить всех до единого. Оборотни называют их пособниками зла и слугами Убивающего Света.  
— Это ещё что за хрень? Никогда о такой не слышал.  
— Я тоже. Это что-то из оборотнической религии или мифологии, подробности известны только им самим. Что касается Светохранителей, то они считают оборотней порождением Тьмы и относятся соответственно.  
— Ы-ы-ы, — помотал головой Микаэль. — Я уже совсем запутался.  
— Не только ты, — криво усмехнулся Данияр. — Мы все запутались. Поэтому предлагаю на время оставить политику в покое и заняться чем-нибудь более понятным и полезным. Например, сосредоточиться на патрулировании.  
— И то верно. Видишь вон того хмыря?  
— Ну?  
— Не нравится мне его морда. Слишком похожа на наркокурьерскую. Посканируй.  
— Мик, ты что, забыл? Сейчас идут облавы, я не могу пользоваться магией и телепатией. Меня сразу же засекут.  
— Тогда ограничимся проверкой документов.  
— Постой... — задержал Микаэля Данияр. — Видишь, к нему дружки идут в количестве трёх штук.  
— Ну и рожи!  
— Рожи как рожи. Вполне привлекательные и культурные.  
— Да боевики это с наркотрафика, ёжику понятно.  
— Только если он минимум год отслужил на южной границе, — возразил Данияр. — Для всего остального населения это милые и симпатичные молодые люди, заведомо неспособные ни на какой плохой поступок.  
— Смотри, а вот и главный подвалил. Он что, обдолбаный?  
— Не исключено, — напряжённо проговорил Данияр. — А может, псих от природы. Вибрации от него исходят тяжёлые. Я их даже без телепатии чувствую.  
— Остальные не лучше. Чем они вмазались?  
— Скорее всего, карумом. Или аналогичным смесовым наркотиком.  
— Чёрт, — скрипнул зубами Микаэль, — от смесовщиков никогда не знаешь, чего ждать. У них ни мозга, ни тормоза...  
— Идём проверять документы. Но осторожно. И приготовь трубку для экспресс-теста на наркотики.  
...Проверки не получилось. Едва подозреваемые увидели, что к ним приближается патруль, метнулись к ближайшему магазину и взяли покупателей и персонал в заложники.  
— Какие переговоры?! — возмущённо кричал в рацию Микаэль. — Это же утильняки, бывшие боевики, сопровождавшие наркокараваны, которых собственные хозяева с трафика вышвырнули, потому что те на наркоту подсели и стали неуправляемы. Здесь нужна спецгруппа и полная зачистка, причём немедленно, иначе заложников не спасти.  
— Курсант, ты не достаточно квалифицирован, чтобы оценить...  
— Я в армии два года этих отморозков вылавливал! — перебил Микаэль. — Говорить с ними бесполезно. Их надо уничтожить. Нужна спецгруппа захвата и, чтобы надзор за оперативной работой не цеплялся, переговорщик. Пусть возле оцепления немного помаячит.  
— Какое оцепление, курсант? Всех людей забрали Светохранители. Все спецгруппы тоже у них.  
— Герр полковник, здесь люди живые в заложниках, а не куклы! И держат их не террористы, а отморозки, которым плевать на выкуп и обмен. В любую минуту им башню перемкнёт, и тогда они заложников банально перестреляют. Просто так, балды ради!  
— Отставить истерику, курсант! Сейчас к вам подкрепление прибудет и офицер опытный, с террористами не раз работал. А ты проследи, чтобы на территорию зеваки не лезли. Выполнять!  
— Слушаюсь!  
Подкрепление оказалось взводом курсантов-первогодков. Помощи от них не могло быть никакой, но хотя бы оцепление организовать сумели, а главное — отогнали на безопасное расстояние журналистов.  
Зато, к радости и облегчению Микаэля и Данияра, капитан, присланный для руководства операцией, действительно оказался специалистом толковым и опытным, об утильняках знал не понаслышке.  
Не подвела и психолог-переговорщица.  
— Захватчики не контактны, — сказала она. — Все эти вопли, что им нужны «бабло и чистая дурь», не более чем повод пошуметь, чтобы привлечь побольше внимания, повыпендриваться. На самом деле реальность они не воспринимают, находятся в мире своих галлюцинаций. Как и у всех наркоманов-смесовщиков галлюцинация эта коллективная и на две трети осознанная. Захватчики играют спектакль, к которому хотят созвать как можно больше зрителей, а заложники стали средством привлечения внимания. Поэтому журналистов сюда и близко нельзя подпускать. А захватчиков надо уничтожить, и как можно быстрее. Один погибший у нас уже есть, и скоро появятся новые жертвы. Я смогу отвлечь внимание захватчиков на пять минут, спецгруппе этого как раз хватит.  
— Фройлен, у нас нет спецгруппы.  
— Тогда я выманю их поближе к окнам, чтобы снайперы...  
— Снайперов у нас тоже нет.  
Данияр шагнул к капитану.  
— Нет, есть. Мы с Миком... с курсантом Меньером по армейской специальности снайперы. Ждать, когда подвезут винтовки, времени нет, но если стрелять из пистолета, у нас с обеих рук стопроцентное попадание. И мы уже имели дело и с заложниками, и с утильняками. Мы можем проникнуть в магазин и положить всю эту сволоту. Заложники не пострадают.  
— Меньер? — глянул на Микаэля капитан.  
— А? Д-да, — растерянно пролепетал тот. И добавил уверенно: — Я снайпер, и награды есть. Опыт работы в ситуации мгновенного распознавания «свой-чужой» тоже имеется. Можете запросить справку в архиве минобороны. К вам на мобильник её скинут через пять минут.  
— Нет времени на бюрократию. Смотри, курсант. Вот план магазина. Твои действия?  
Данияр через плечо Микаэля заглянул в чертёж, антенной рации показал две точки.  
— Мы проходим здесь и здесь. Берём захватчиков в «клещи» и ликвидируем.  
Из магазина выбросили труп второго заложника. Захватчик глумливо прокричал что-то о деньгах, наркотиках и вертолёте.  
— Всё, это предел, — сказал капитан. — Действуйте, курсанты.  
— Слушаемся, — ответил Данияр.  
Когда курсанты отошли от капитана и переговорщицы достаточно далеко для того, чтобы те не могли их услышать, Микаэль сказал:  
— Данч, ты ведь взрывотехник, а не снайпер.  
— Зато ты снайпер. И очень умелый снайпер.  
— Но не для таких условий, — возразил Микаэль. — Данч, что ты затеял?  
— Захватчиков уберу я. Твоё дело — отвлечь внимание заложников, чтобы они у меня под ногами не путались.  
— Ты ведь не можешь применять магию!  
— Она и не понадобится. Хватит обычной физиологии. Я ведь вампир, у меня мускульная сила и скорость реакции девятикратно превосходят человеческие. Захватчики понять ничего не успеют, как я им всем по дополнительной дырке в башке выстрелом в упор сделаю. Главное, чтобы заложники на линии движения не оказались.  
— Не окажутся, — сказал Микаэль. — Это уже моя забота. Но как на счёт заложников? Они ведь обо всём догадаются.  
— Не догадаются. С перепугу им не до того будет.  
Микаэль кивнул, немного помолчал и спросил:  
— Данч, а зачем тебе всё это надо? Сначала армия, теперь полиция. Ты же вампир, какое тебе дело до людей и их проблем?  
— Алый закон требует, чтобы каждая триба для защиты той земли, на которой живёт, предоставила врача и бойца. Мне выпал жребий бойца, моей сестре — врача. Она хирург-травматолог в госпитале святой Елизаветы.  
— Вампир-хирург?! — изумился Микаэль.  
— Пока нет Жажды, к крови мы равнодушны до абсолюта. К тому же пациентов, как своих, так и чужих, защищает Алый закон. Кровь коллег-медиков из своего отделения тоже в большинстве случаев под запретом, вне зависимости от того, санитар это или завотделением. К тому же ты прекрасно знаешь, что мы чувствуем приближение Жажды и стараемся получить Алую дозу до того, как нам снесёт крышу. А будучи в здравом рассудке не трудно соблюдать такое простое правило безопасности, как не охотиться близ жилья и работы.  
Микаэль кивнул.  
— Ну что, идём на штурм?  
— Пять, четыре, — начал обратный отсчёт Данияр, — три, два, один, штурм!  
Операция прошла как по ниточке. Захватчики обезврежены, заложники свободны.  
— Всё в порядке дамы и господа! — говорил Данияр. — Всё нормально, вам больше не нужно бояться.  
— Сволочь! — истерично закричала одна из пленниц, усиленно молодящаяся дамочка перезрелых лет. — Ты зачем Курта убил?  
Дамочка схватила пистолет одного из захватчиков, нажала на курок.  
Как Микаэль, человек Микаэль, слабый и неповоротливый Микаэль успел оказаться на линии огня, Данияр не понял.  
«А их племя не такое уж хлипкое и неуклюжее в сравнении с нами, как мы привыкли считать», — успел подумать Данияр. Дальше думать не получалось — ужас от осознания смерти Микаэля вышиб все мысли.  
Оружие было настроено на стрельбу очередями, и Микаэль получил всю обойму. А с такого небольшого расстояния бронежилет защитить неспособен.  
Чтобы отправить дамочку в глубокую отключку, хватило тычка в нервный узел.  
— Все на пол! — во всю мощь вампирской глотки рявкнул на заложников Данияр. Те подчинились.  
— Лежать не шевелиться! — с яростью приказал Данияр.  
Заложники испуганно вжались в пол. Отлично. Теперь они не помешают.  
Данияр сел на пол рядом с Микаэлем. Парень был ещё жив.  
«Безнадёжно, — с отчаянием подумал Данияр. — Всё нутро разворочено, от ключиц до пупка. Такое не излечить».  
Хотя... Одно средство спасения всё-таки имеется. Надежды, что оно поможет, нет почти никакой, но не попробовать было бы преступно.  
Данияр взял осколок витринного стекла, полосонул себя по запястью и стал сцеживать кровь в рот Микаэля.  
— Мик, — прошептал он умоляюще, — хотя бы глоточек сделай... Пожалуйста!  
Добровольно отданная кровь вампира способна исцелить многие болезни и раны. Но Микаэль получил слишком серьёзные повреждения. Целительной силы крови здесь не хватит.  
«Для вампира такое ранение было бы не смертельно, — с тоской подумал Данияр. — Пара глотков крови, и я бы справился с ним за сутки, максимум за двое. Но Мик... Он ведь не вампир. Он человек. Зачем он спасал меня, если знал, что за это придётся отдать собственную жизнь?»  
— Мик... — прошептал Данияр, сжал пальцы Микаэля. — Мик...  
Дружба с человеком — редкий и драгоценный дар судьбы.  
«Есть в этих странных существах нечто такое, что заставляет привязываться к ним всей душой. Мало кто из них способен на истинную дружбу, но те, кого Небеса наделили этим талантом, одаривают друзей таким теплом и приветливостью, каких не встретишь больше нигде. Особенно если ты всеми проклятый изгой».  
— Мик, я не позволю тебе умереть. Нет... Я не отдам тебя смерти. Только не сейчас. Ты смертен, и этого не изменить, но уйдёшь ты в Мир-За-Гранью глубоким стариком, оставив после себя многочисленных детей, внуков и правнуков.  
Данияр покрепче сжал пальцы Микаэля. Надо соединить свою ауру и ауру Мика в единое целое. Тогда организм Данияра сочтёт раны Микаэля собственными повреждениями и начнёт их исцелять.  
Правда, для этого необходимо применить магию. Но тогда сработают понатыканные по всему городу датчики Светохранителей. И через пять минут здесь будут Истребители. Данияр и Микаэлю не поможет, и себя погубит.  
«Надо как-то по-другому... Не на стандартных волнах. А ещё лучше — через сумеречный волновой уровень. Тогда датчики точно ничего не обнаружат».  
Данияр сосредоточился, начиная творить волшбу. Магия — сырьё, волшба — изготовленный из неё инструмент, волшебство — применение этого инструмента.  
Использование магии и волшебства всегда требует запредельных скоростей. Поэтому в древности, когда ещё существовали ворлоки — мастера магии и волшбы, они предпочитали пользоваться разного рода амулетами.  
Но Данияру это всё ни к чему. Вампиру для осуществления волшебства хватит и собственных сил.  
Тело Микаэля конвульсивно дёрнулось, с губ сорвался слабый стон.  
— Потерпи, Мик, теперь всё будет хорошо.  
Регенерация началась. Вампирская магия крови успешно адаптировалась к человеческому организму, и теперь Микаэль сможет продержаться до больницы. А дальше человеческие хирурги будут удивляться, как легко и удачно прошла у них сложная операция.  
— Носилки! — крикнул Данияр. — Его срочно нужно в больницу!  
В магазине было уже полно полиции и медиков. Микаэля осторожно положили на носилки и бегом покатили к машине скорой, на ходу удивляясь, что парень умудрился остаться живым с такими ранениями.  
— Не беспокойтесь, — сказал Данияру кто-то из врачей. — Если ваш коллега не умер до сих пор, теперь и подавно выживет.  
Данияр кивнул.  
— Да. Он выживет.  
Данияр настроился на вибрации Микаэля. Пусть он сейчас и в бессознательности, но излучение дружеской поддержки и участи всё равно почувствует. А это придаст ему сил. Светохранительские датчики ничего не заметят, ауральный контакт — волшебство простенькое, и степень магической активности у него очень мала.  
Ментальный посыл провалился в пустоту — резонанса с ауральными вибрациями Микаэля не возникло.  
«Что? — едва не задохнулся от ужаса Данияр. — Мик умер?!»  
Данияр рванулся к скорой. Движения были слишком быстрыми, откровенно вампирским, но сейчас не до маскировки.  
Микаэль был жив и даже продолжал регенерировать. Но вот его аура... Такого спектра и характера излучения Данияр никогда и ни у кого не видел.  
«Я ошибся, — понял вампир. — Вместо исцеления сделал что-то другое. А если моё волшебство изувечит Мика? Или превратит в монстра-мутанта?!»  
— Его надо отвезти в госпиталь святой Елизаветы! — сказал Данияр врачу скорой. — Там работает моя сестра. Она сможет его вылечить! Только она одна...  
— В госпитале МВД прекрасные, опытные хирурги, — возразил врач. — И у всех специализация на военной медицине. В гражданском госпитале таких хирургов нет.  
— Микаэля должна лечить моя сестра! Она лучше всех ваших военных хирургов, вместе взятых!!!  
— Послушайте, курсант...  
— Вези его в Елизаветинку!  
К Данияру подошёл капитан, встряхнул за плечо.  
— Ты уверен в своём решении, курсант?  
— Да, — твёрдо сказал Данияр. — Его должна лечить только моя сестра.  
— Везите раненого в Елизаветинку, — велел капитан врачу.  
— Но... — хотел было возразить тот. Капитан отвёл его в сторону.  
— Парень всё равно не жилец. А если и выживет, то останется калекой. Этот курсант, — капитан кивнул на Данияра, — явно будет предъявлять медикам обвинения в халатности и непрофессионализме.  
— Да, вы правы. Пусть лучше разбирается келейно с сестрой, чем вменяет иски госпиталю МВД и скорой.  
— Курсанта тоже с собой прихватите, — посоветовал капитан. — Пусть ему сестрица успокоительного вколет.  
Врач кивнул. Данияр усмехнулся. Люди... До чего всё-таки примитивное у них мышление. И тем приятнее встретить тех, кто становится исключением из рода человеческого.  
По дороге в госпиталь медики обсуждали бабу, которая едва не убила Микаэля.  
— Это стокгольмский синдром, — сказал врач.  
— Что? — не понял санитар.  
— Надо меньше спать на лекциях, студент. Стокгольмский синдром — это стремление заложников помогать захватившим их террористам. При захвате люди оказываются в смертельной опасности, чувствуют страх и беспомощность. Причём не меньше террористов заложники боятся и спецназа, который будет их освобождать, ведь при штурме можно погибнуть от случайной пули. В такой ситуации некоторым заложникам начинает казаться, что в живых они останутся только в том случае, если будут угождать и помогать террористам. Поскольку в дикой природе всегда выживает сильнейший, не вполне адекватное из-за стресса подсознание заставляет некоторых людей отождествлять себя с той силой, которая у них перед глазами — с террористами. Что касается нашей несостоявшейся убийцы, то с ней роль пускового механизма для стокгольмского синдрома сыграло то, что женщина немолода и одинока, а террорист сделал нечто, истолкованное ею как ухаживание.  
— Тьфу, мерзость! — передёрнулась медсестра. — Как можно настолько забыть о гордости и чести, чтобы позволить инстинктам управлять тобой как животным?  
Врач кивнул:  
— Те, кто честь и гордость ценит выше удовольствия и безопасности, стокгольмскому синдрому не подвержены. Иначе не возникало бы таких явлений, как движение Сопротивления, восстания рабов и побеги пленных. Да и закон об уголовной ответственности за избиение жён и детей тоже не появился бы.  
— А почему синдром назван стокгольмским? — спросил санитар.  
— Потому что впервые его подробно описал шведский криминалист на примере одного из захватов заложников, случившихся в Стокгольме.  
— Так получается, что эту бабу судить не будут? Запрут в психушку и всё?  
— Нет, суд будет, — ответил врач. — Стокгольмский синдром не является психическим расстройством. Это психологическая аберрация, и не более того. Поэтому преступница будет признана дееспособной, но получит она по минимуму, как за преступление, совершённое в состоянии аффекта.  
Данияр дёрнул плечом. Ему было наплевать, что станет с сексуально озабоченной обезьяной, которая оказалась неспособна придумать себе лучшего занятия, чем прилепиться к террористу. Убить-то она хотела не Микаэля, а Данияра. Микаэлю навредил сам Данияр. И если Гюльнара не сможет спасти Микаэля, Данияру придётся застрелиться — жить с таким позором он не сможет, это одинаково оскорбительно как для собственной чести воина, так и для честного имени трибы, к которой принадлежит Данияр. Если Микаэль выживет, он сам решит судьбу своего никчёмного друга. Данияр примет любую кару.  
«Выживи, Мик! Делай со мной что захочешь, только выживи».

 

* * *

Вечер обещал стать тихим, безветренным и, по сравнению с утренним морозом, довольно тёплым — мороз был всего лишь в пять градусов.  
Самое время отметить удачное окончание облавы небольшим пикником в саду. Горячее пиво, шашлыки, плеер наигрывает старинную, ещё одиннадцатого века, плясовую.  
Тогда она была очень модной в корчмах и трактирах. Но мало кто знал, что игравшие её ваганты были оборотнями, а мелодия служила опознавательным знаком, что пристанище безопасно. В наигрыше есть несколько пассажей, которые могут сыграть и услышать только оборотни. Если плясовую играли люди, мотив получался другим. Очень похожим, но другим.  
— Светохранители идиоты, — сказал двадцатитрёхлетний светловолосый парень с горнолыжным загаром. — Проводить облаву, даже не позаботившись о том, чтобы она была неожиданной.  
— Это отвлекающий манёвр, — пояснила холеная брюнетка лет тридцати. — Недели через две... а может и завтра, они повторят облаву. Только она будет уже тихой, и для многих неожиданной. Сегодняшний спектакль не более чем дымовая завеса для истинной операции.  
— Тогда что мы сегодня празднуем? — спросила рыжеволосая девушка лет восемнадцати.  
— Мы не празднуем, мы готовимся к грядущим схваткам. Хорошее настроение тоже оружие.  
К парню и женщинам подошли двое мужчин: один — темноволосый зеленоглазый крепыш тридцати лет, второй — высокий и худощавый шатен, его ровесник.  
— Всем привет, — сказал шатен.  
— Здравствуй, Ингмар, — ответила брюнетка. — А кто это с тобой?  
— Семён Красильников, — назвался крепыш.  
— Тот самый? — недоверчиво посмотрел на него парень.  
— Тот самый, Римас, тот самый, — сказал Ингмар. — Лучший поисковик Союза Пяти кланов.  
— Меня зовут Марица, — кокетливо улыбнулась девушка.  
— Очень приятно, — сдержанно поклонился Красильников.  
— Семён Валерьевич, вы будете набирать учеников? — спросила брюнетка.  
— Да, — ответил Красильников. — Но не сейчас.  
— А когда? — жадно спросил Римас.  
— Об экзаменах я предупрежу заранее, — сказал Красильников. — Чтобы абитуриенты успели спокойно подготовиться.  
Римас заметно погрустнел — экзамен давал гораздо меньше шансов добиться ученичества, нежели личное обаяние.  
— Лара, — сказал брюнетке Ингмар, — ты не могла бы сделать для Семёна свои знаменитые кнедлики с гусиными шкварками и тыквой? Я обещал ему превосходный отдых на зимней даче, а это подразумевает лучшие блюда деревенской кухни.  
— С удовольствием, — улыбнулась Лара. — У господина Красильникова будет очень вкусный отпуск.  
— Я могу сварить суп с бобами и ветчиной, — предложил Римас. — Это тоже очень вкусно, особенно если готовить в горшке и настоящей печке.  
— Если предполагается состязание деревенских кулинаров, — сказал Красильников, — я бы тоже хотел принять участие.  
— О, это будет увлекательно, — оживилась Лара. — Но предупреждаю, я очень сильный соперник.  
— Я тоже, — ответил Красильников.  
— Прощай, моя диета, — вздохнула Марица. — После этих отгулов мне придётся неделю проторчать в тренажёрном зале.  
— Лучше не надо, — сказал Красильников. — Девушка и должна быть пухленькой, как сдобная булочка.  
— Сначала очаровательно пухленькая, а потом и не заметишь, как станешь отвратительной кучей сала. Нет, лучше диета.  
— Мясо готово, — позвал Ингмар.  
После ужина Красильников захотел пройтись по посёлку. Марица предложила показать окрестности.  
— Над речкой есть один взгорок, — сказала она, — с которого открывается чудесный вид. Закаты там великолепные! Советую взять фотоаппарат.  
— К сожалению, фотографировать я не умею.  
— А чего тут уметь? — удивилась Марица. — Камера сама всё сделает.  
— Не скажите, сударыня. Настоящее художественное фото требует ручной настройки. Автоматика не передаст и половины истинной красоты пейзажа.  
— Как всё сложно, — вздохнула Марица.  
Они прошли половину пути, когда Марица тихо проговорила:  
— Можно задать вопрос? Непростой...  
— Да, конечно.  
— Мы называем себя защитниками людей. Но при этом крадём их и заставляем работать на себя, ничего не давая взамен. Это называется рабство. Это преступление.  
— Мы защищаем людей от вампиров, — возразил Красильников. — Они делают для нас Зверолова — лекарство, которое позволяет нам контролировать Зверя. Это честная сделка.  
— Но мы заставляем их работать на нас! Честная сделка — это когда рабочих нанимают по газетному объявлению и выплачивают им заранее оговоренный заработок. Мы же запугиваем пленных, угрожаем им смертью и болью.  
— Надзиратели никогда не причиняли пленным боли, — возразил Красильников. — Хватает словесных угроз и небольшого ментального воздействия, которое немного усиливает тот естественный испуг, который уже есть. И людей всегда отпускают, когда рабочие нагрузки начинают истощать их силы.  
— Семён Валерьевич, пленные бывают только на войне. А воюют лишь с врагом! Вы же говорите, что оборотни защищают людей. Семён Валерьевич, я никогда бы об этом не спросила, но среди рабочих оказалась моя подруга. Она ничего обо мне не знала. И до сих пор не знает. Но ей теперь снятся кошмары. Каждую ночь, понимаете? Воспоминания о плене ей стёрли, а страх остался. Мне так стыдно!  
— Не вам одной, сударыня. Не вам одной... И не только вы видели среди пленных своих друзей.  
— Семён Валерьевич, вы ведь не рядовой клановик. Очень даже не рядовой... Объясните, почему мы не можем нанимать людей нормально?! Или найти рецепт лекарства, которое могли бы делать сами?  
— Панна Марица, Светохранители тщательно следят за всеми предприятиями, где потенциально — слышите, всего лишь потенциально — возможно производить Зверолова. При малейшем подозрении начинается тотальная проверка, настолько плотная и тщательная, что обмануть её невозможно. Та же самая ситуация и с исследовательскими лабораториями. Поэтому мы до сих пор вынуждены пользоваться рецептом, которому от роду полторы тысячи лет. И тайными мобильными цехами того же возраста. У нас нет, физически нет возможности что-то изменить. Единственное, что вы можете сделать для своей подруги — это дать ей телефон одного действительно хорошего психотерапевта, который быстро вернёт её в норму, и оплатить его услуги. Но вы должны назвать дату, когда ваша подруга побывала у нас. Я хочу очень основательно разобраться. Менталисты обязаны зачищать отпущенников достаточно аккуратно, чтобы не только воспоминаний не оставалось, но и постстрессовых явлений.  
Марица зло пнула кусок слежавшегося снега.  
— Ну и чем мы лучше вампиров? Они тоже оправдываются тем, что у них нет выбора, что Светохранители следят за каждым пунктом кровосбора. Однако немало вампиров умудряется при этом работать в больницах.  
— Одно дело больница, пусть даже и хирургия, и совсем другое — донорский пункт. Вампирам нужна только свежая здоровая кровь. Консервированная или ослабленная болезнью для них бесполезна.  
Марица глянула на Красильникова, опустила глаза.  
— Вампирам и правда требуется очень мало крови?  
— Да, около тридцати, реже сорока миллилитров, если кровь артериальная. Венозной нужно в два раза больше. Однако Алая доза нужна вампирам ежесуточно, как инсулин диабетикам.  
— Или как Зверолов оборотням.  
Красильников остановился, внимательно посмотрел на Марицу.  
— Вы ведь новообращённая, так? И обнаружили вас около года назад среди рабочих, когда хотели сделать зачистку?  
— Да, — с вызовом глянула на него Марица.  
— Я сразу должен был это понять. Простите. Вам и так тяжело привыкать, а тут я ещё с глупыми репликами...  
— Я не мимоза, господин Красильников, и не нуждаюсь в излишней деликатности. Врать не буду — то, что у меня есть латентный ген оборотня, оказалось неприятным сюрпризом. Особенно сразу после того, как я побывала их рабыней. К тому же я всегда старалась быть хорошей католичкой, а Церковь называет оборотней отродьем Сатаны. Мне понадобилось время, чтобы понять — если бы мы действительно были созданиями зла, а не Господа, он не позволил бы нам синтезировать Зверолова ещё в те времена, когда фармацевтика была не наукой, а всего лишь слабым намёком на неё. Поняла и то, что со временем Папа и кардиналы тоже это поймут и открыто примут оборотней в лоно Церкви. Тогда я смогу не скрывать на исповеди своего истинного происхождения.  
Красильников кивнул. Марица продолжила:  
— Но мне не нравится, что мы применяем насилие в отношении людей. Пусть даже делаем это вынужденно и по минимуму. Такое поведение действительно уравнивает нас с вампирами. Я ненавижу Светохранителей и каждый день молюсь об их уничтожении, но не признавать правоту выдвигаемых ими обвинений не могу.  
— Я думаю так же, сударыня. Светохранители и их холуи Охотники — вот истинное зло. На протяжении многих сотен лет они преднамеренно лишают нас возможности честно нанимать работников для производства Зверолова. Препятствуют модификациям давно устаревших рецепта и технологии. А делают они это потому, что знают — без лекарства оборотням не выжить, а насильственный захват рабочей силы превратит нас во врагов людей. Светохранители надеются изничтожить оборотней измором, раз уж не получается истребить оружейно.  
— Но почему мы ничего не делаем?! Почему позволяем Светохранителям уничтожать нас?  
— Делаем, панна Марица, очень даже много делаем. Просто акция долговременная, возможность начать её появилась два столетия назад, а первые результаты стали появляться только сейчас. Но даже это лучше, чем ничего.  
— Я верю вам, сударь. Знаменитый поисковик Семён Красильников не станет лгать новообращённой. — Марица сделала несколько шагов и сказала смущённо: — Я думала, что ко мне, полукровке и новообращённой, будут относиться с пренебрежением. Но все так добры и приветливы, стараются помочь мне побыстрее привыкнуть.  
— Появление нового оборотня — это всегда удача для клана, — ответил Красильников. — Как и все долгоживущие, оборотни не очень-то хорошо размножаются. К тому же полукровки зачастую умнее, крепче и талантливее чистокровок, а потому полезнее для клана. Свежая кровь всегда здоровее застоявшейся. Панна Марица, скоро вы полностью адаптируетесь, станете истинной оборотницей, и никто, даже вы сами, никогда не вспомните, что были новообращённой.  
— Нет, — твёрдо сказала Марица, — я не хочу этого забывать. Наоборот, хочу помогать другим новообращённым быстрее обрести истинность. Привыкание длится около полутора лет, а двойственность мыслей, чувств и ощущений так изматывает... Я хочу побыстрее с этим покончить и помогать новым членам клана. Вы ведь обязательно приведёте нам новых братьев и сестёр? Семён Валерьевич?  
— Я постараюсь. Но быстрых результатов не ждите. Найти носителей латентного гена нелегко.

 

* * *

Еженедельное директивное собрание затянулось до позднего вечера.  
Фредерик и раньше-то никогда не уважал Светохранителя, курировавшего их дружину, а сегодня был готов его задушить голыми руками.  
Поисками сына надо руководить самостоятельно, а не перекладывать на других. Но Устав Охотников требует, чтобы командиры отрядов в обязательном порядке присутствовали на всех собраниях гильдии, даже таких бессмысленных, как это.  
Болтливый куратор произносил одну пустопорожнюю речь за другой, упиваясь собственным ораторским мастерством. Точнее, тем, что он считал таковым.  
Не отставали от него и инспектор с координатором, присланные из городского управления ордена.  
«Среди освобождённых пленников Игната нет, — думал Фредерик. — Следов его ауры тоже нигде не обнаружено. Это означает, что среди новых пленников его тоже не было. Провести свежую добычу мимо перевалочных пунктов ни оборотни, ни вампиры никак не могли. Все прежние перевалки нам известны, а новые создавать нечисть начала только сейчас. Однако ни у кого из друзей и знакомых Игнат тоже не появлялся. Хотя я и не знаю их всех... Но те, с кем я поговорил, совершенно точно знают весь круг общения Игната. Они пообещали передать ему мою просьбу позвонить, если он с ними свяжется. Сделать звонок или прислать эсемеску можно и из такстофона. Если Игнат не хочет возвращаться домой, то сообщить, что с ним всё в порядке, он бы не отказался. Наоборот, воспользовался бы первой возможностью сказать, что отныне будет жить отдельно и общаться с нами не намерен».  
Но сын молчал. И это скверный признак. Настолько скверный, что Фредерик боялся думать о его значении.  
Собрание закончилось. Командирам отрядов Истребителей разрешили вернуться в свой отдел. Прочие Охотники остались выслушивать второй тур болтологии — ораторствовать штабники Светохранителей любили сверх всякой меры.  
В общем зале юнкеры-практиканты накрыли столы к фуршету. Пусть сегодняшняя облава и не позволила сократить численность нечисти, зато много пленников освободили, в том числе и таких, которых сама нечисть отпустила бы ещё очень нескоро. Так что есть повод отпразновать.  
Иржи Полгар, командир четвёртого отряда, лучился самодовольством.  
— Наша группа двух Доноров грохнула, — сказал он. — Завтра генерал Светохранителей персональную благодарность объявит и наградные листы даст.  
Фредерик скрипнул зубами. Наградные листы — это очень почётно. Это огромная честь и гордость, когда на доске твоей группы появляются такие знаки отличия.  
— Как ты сумел? — спросил Фредерик. — Вампиры Доноров так стерегут, что и целым полком не подобраться, не то что одним отрядом.  
— Доноры заскучали в режиме повышенной безопасности и решили прогуляться на свежем воздухе. А мои наблюдатели не имеют привычки хлопать ушами.  
— Вампиры позволили Донорам уйти от охраны? — ядовито проговорил Фредерик. — Что-то сомнительно. Скорее, они сами их сдали, как утративших полезность.  
— Доноры в полной силе, эксперт подтвердил.  
— Это не имеет значения. Сам ведь прекрасно знаешь — Доноров трибы сдают только в одном случае: если те вконец обнаглели и стали требовать слишком много за свои услуги.  
— Да ну и пусть сдали, — фыркнул Иржи. — Главное, что мои орлы успели Доноров перехватить до того, как те предложили услуги какому-нибудь другому клану. Там бы от них не отказались... Сам ведь прекрасно знаешь: кочующие Доноры — явление не редкое. И не менее опасное, чем стационарники.  
— Да, — вынужден был признать Фредерик. — Знаю. Заслуги твоего отряда огромны.  
К ним подошёл один из юнкеров.  
— Паны командиры, почему все так гордятся уничтожением Доноров, но никто и никогда не объясняет, кто это такие?  
— Потому что это самые гнусные и отвратительные предатели рода человеческого, — сказал Иржи.  
— Они добровольно, по собственной охоте отдают вампирам кровь, — добавил Фредерик. — Но это ещё не всё. Кровь Донора увеличивает вампирские силы и регенерацию. К счастью, Доноров очень мало, и способности их быстро истощаются. Однако навредить они успевают немало.  
— Вот как... — пробормотал юнкер. — А у оборотней свои Доноры есть? В смысле, не кровяные Доноры, а нечто аналогичное, приспособленное для оборотнических потребностей.  
— Хороший вопрос, юнкер, — похвалил Фредерик. — За него ты зачислен стажёром в мою группу.  
Иржи зло зашипел сквозь зубы. Уничтожить Доноров — заслуга огромная, но единовременная. А заполучить в отряд мозговитого бойца — это удача на многие годы. Каким надо быть идиотом, чтобы упустить по-настоящему хорошего стажёра?  
— У оборотней тоже есть свои Доноры, — говорил тем временем Фредерик. — Называются Ваятели. Они могут делать особую форму Зверолова, которая намного эффективнее стандартной. Однако встречаются Ваятели гораздо реже Доноров, потому что для ваяния ум нужен, тогда как для донорства достаточно желания отдать кровь. Но и Донорами, и Ваятелями не рождаются, а становятся. И начинается это становление с предательства. С согласия впустить в душу Тьму.  
Стажёр смотрел с испугом.  
— Но зачем они это делают?  
— За деньги, стажёр, — сказал Иржи. — И вампиры, и оборотни щедро оплачивают услуги этой мрази. Большинство предательств совершается именно ради денег. Алчность — самый распространённый грех.  
— Всё, стажёр, — оборвал Фредерик. — Иди отдыхай. Сегодня какой-никакой, а праздник.  
Парень коротко поклонился и ушёл к столам.  
Иржи глянул на Фредерика.  
— Об Игнате есть новости?  
— Нет, — сухо ответил Фредерик.  
Иржи опустил взгляд. Если о парне четвёртые сутки нет вестей, означать это может только одно: Игната поймала нечисть и казнила как родственника Истребителя. Если Охотника убить нельзя, так хоть над сыном его поглумиться. Поэтому смерть у Игната была мучительной и очень долгой.  
Но сказать об этом Фредерику Иржи не решился бы никогда.  
Впрочем, Фредерик и сам давно обо всём догадался. Однако, как и любой отец, продолжает вопреки очевидности надеяться, что сын всё-таки жив. Измучен, изувечен, но жив.  
«А вдруг Игнат и вправду жив? — подумал Иржи. — Во всяком случае, эту ночь он ещё может прожить. Осталось придумать, как вывести отряды с базы так, чтобы нашей самодеятельности не засекли Светохранители. Ещё час, максимум полтора — и у них начнётся пересменка. Это наш единственный шанс выбраться с базы незамеченными. Но сначала надо согласовать действия. И тоже так, чтобы не попасться светохранительной прослушке».


	2. — 2 —

Эрвин стоял перед дверью отцовской квартиры, не решаясь открыть замок. Домой идти не хотелось. Но и податься больше некуда — в ночном клубе слишком шумно, к друзьям тоже не тянет, потому что вопросами об отце и об Игнате донимать будут. Поэтому лучше остаться дома, здесь есть пусть и небольшой, но вполне реальный шанс отсидеться в одиночестве у себя в комнате, не привлекая внимания отца и не отвечая ни на чьи телефонные звонки.  
Вчерашний день выдался тяжёлым и муторным. Причём не физически, а психологически, что гораздо хуже. Однако полное осознание пережитого пришло только сегодня вечером и ударило по голове не хуже кувалды. Как рассказать обо всём отцу, да и можно ли вообще кому-то об этом рассказать, Эрвин не знал. Но и молчать невыносимо.  
«Нет, бате такое тоже не скажешь, — думал Эрвин. — Не для него».  
Отца дома не было. Оно и к лучшему. Можно посидеть в тишине, всё спокойно обдумать.  
Из комнаты брата послышалась какая-то возня. Эрвин ринулся туда и оцепенел от изумления. Все мысли и впечатления о минувшем дне вылетели из головы, как будто там и не бывали, настолько невероятным и невозможным оказалось увиденное.  
Отец делал уборку.  
— Кастрюлю принеси, — велел отец. — И сковородку.  
— Что? — оторопело смотрел на него Эрвин.  
— Принеси кастрюлю и сковородку, — в голосе отца появилась холодная жесточь.  
Эрвин метнулся на кухню, схватил первые попавшиеся сковороду и кастрюлю.  
— Вот, — принёс их отцу.  
— Чудненько. Ты знаешь, что это такое. Поэтому иди и приготовь поесть.  
— А? — не понял Эрвин. Последние дни они заказывали еду в ближайших кафе.  
— Игнат не любит казённую пищу, — сказал отец. — А поскольку мы не знаем, когда он вернётся домой, готовить будешь каждый день. И цветы... Надо что-то делать с цветами. Купишь книжку, где написано, как за ними ухаживать.  
— Так у Игната своя есть, наверное.  
— Ищи, — кивнул отец на книжный шкаф.  
Эрвин положил кастрюлю и сковороду на стул возле двери, неуверенно огляделся.  
Комната у Игната странно-неуютная — мебель, обои и портьеры совершенно не сочетаются. Отец не позволял Игнату сделать интерьер по собственному вкусу, а тот не принимал его стиль и требования.  
— Со скольких лет Игнат начал зарабатывать? — спросил вдруг отец.  
— Почти сразу. Уроки делал за дураков-одноклассников. Тогда как раз для домашних заданий индивидуальные бланки ввели, чтобы списывание прекратить, вот Игнат и подрабатывал, чтобы оплатить дополнительные занятия со школьной учительницей музыки. Она, кстати, и познакомила его с флейтой. Раньше он играл только на пианино. Ещё Игнат в какой-то уличной закусочной помогал, но недолго.  
Фредерик шевельнул желваками.  
Именно тогда работающего в кафе Игната заметил кто-то из инспекторов комиссии по делам несовершеннолетних. Скандал разразился мощный — санкции за использование труда граждан младше четырнадцати лет закон предусматривал жёсткие, и хозяин закусочной вкупе со своим адвокатом принялся вешать всех собак на Фредерика, злодея-опекуна, который не даёт бедному сиротке ни гроша карманных денег. «У ребёнка должны быть собственные свободные деньги, которые он должен учиться правильно тратить, — говорил адвокат. — Если этих денег не дают родители, ребёнок вынужден зарабатывать сам. И ещё хорошо, что мой клиент позволил ему помогать на кухне. Иначе ребёнок в поисках заработка попал бы в бордель для педофилов».  
Директор школы, где учился Игнат, тоже всеми силами старался прикрыть задницу и раскопал давнюю историю о том, что Фредерика Кройнберга несколько лет назад едва не лишили отцовского статуса по отношению к Эрвину.  
Командир бригады Истребителей, взбешённый тем, что его подчинённый вновь оказался втянутым в разборки с социальными службами, не только не стал помогать Кройнбергу, но и пообещал, что если скандал не утихнет в ближайшие два дня, снять с командования отрядом — и это как минимум. «Мне надоело, что вокруг твоего имени то и дело появляется ненужный шум. Из-за него и наши жёны с детьми могут начать задумываться о своих правах».  
Фредерик к угрозе остался равнодушен. Его тогда интересовало только одно: музыка для Игната блажь или действительно необходимость?  
«Хоть сколько-нибудь заметных способностей у него нет, — сказала психологиня из инспекции. — Игната прослушивал преподаватель и сказал, что он может небезуспешно окончить музыкальную школу и даже консерваторию, но по-настоящему профессиональным музыкантом не станет никогда. Однако мальчик недавно пережил смерть родителей. Это сильнейший стресс для любого ребёнка, а для Игната, с его повышенной лабильностью нервной системы, потрясение было вдвойне тяжёлым. Занятия музыкой становятся для него своего рода лекарством, помогают примириться с новой жизнью, адаптироваться в ней. Заодно и нервную систему укрепить. Классическая музыка гармонизирует как психологически, так и физиологически».  
Больше против музыкальных уроков Фредерик не возражал, даже инструменты купил, и не абы какие, а достойные сына Охотника. Игната такая характеристика не обрадовала, но, поскольку отец больше не мешал заниматься тем, что нравилось — музыкой, цветами и чтением, с неприятными репликами можно было смириться.  
Из гильдийской гимназии Игната перевели в обычную муниципальную школу. Как выяснилось, гимназию он прогуливал потому, что боялся избиений одноклассников.  
«Однако ни у меня, ни у отца помощи не попросил, — вспомнилось Эрвину. — Почему? Хотя с отцом всё понятно, он бы сказал “Сам разбирайся, если ты мужик, а не тряпка”. Но я-то не отец. Я никому бы не позволил...»  
— Ты что, уснул? — оборвал мысли гневный рык отца. — Книжку ищи!  
Эрвин вздохнул. Книжек у Игната до чрезвычайности много, к тому же расставлены не по жанрам и темам, а по принципу «Ближе то, что чаще требуется».  
Эрвин стал читать названия на корешках, краем глаза наблюдая, как отец неумело, но тщательно убирает комнату младшего сына. До сих пор всеми домашними делами занимался Игнат, причём в наказание — доходы даже рядового Истребителя позволяли нанять домработницу. Хотя чаще брали мужчин-гастарбайтеров из южных стран, которые не только хорошо готовили, но и не удивлялись суровости домашнего уклада Охотников. Соответственно, нигде об увиденном не болтали. Обворовать же Охотника могло придти в голову только самоубийце с мазохистскими наклонностями.  
— Может, уборщика вызвать? — спросил Эрвин.  
— Нет! — жёстко сказал отец. — Чужих в этой комнате не будет. И на кухне тоже.  
— Батя, об Игнате уже неделю нет никаких вестей.  
— Именно это и позволяет надеяться, что он жив. Нечисть никогда не отказалась бы от удовольствия подкинуть Истребителю труп сына. Они сразу бы вытянули из него всю полезную кровь или силу, а затем убили.  
Эрвин кивнул.  
— Да. Но иногда жизнь становится хуже смерти, а люди бывают жесточе любой нечисти.  
Фредерика пробрала дрожь.  
— Если всё время думать о плохом, — сказал он, — плохое обязательно случится. А хорошие мысли могут оказаться спасительными.  
Отец вновь занялся уборкой, Эрвин стал искать книжку по цветоводству.  
«Вряд ли Игнат держал её где-то поблизости, — думал Эрвин. — О цветах он знает всё. Во всяком случае, тех, которые растут дома. Поэтому книжку убрал куда-нибудь подальше»  
Для мелкорослого брата «подальше» могло означать только «повыше».  
Эрвин взял стул, заглянул на верхнюю полку. К его удивлению, здесь почти не было пыли. И это при том, что комнату не убирали неделю. Эрвин слез со стула, глянул на нижние полки. Пыль есть. Сразу понятно, что этими книгами пользуются сравнительно редко. На срединной полке пыли очень мало, на трёх следующих немногим побольше, чем на нижних, а самая верхняя такая же чистая, как и срединная.  
Вывод напрашивался простой и однозначный — на верхней полке брат хранит свои секреты.  
«Неглупо придумано, — отметил Эрвин. — Письменный стол, компьютер и мобильник отец проверял всегда, а на верхнюю полку книжного шкафа заглянуть не догадался ни разу».  
Мелькнула и другая мысль: в первом попавшемся интернет-клубе можно зарегистрировать блог на какой-нибудь из многочисленных бесплатных площадок, закрыть дневник от посетителей и спокойно хранить там всю личную информацию. Обнаружить такое хранилище практически нереально — то, что не видят посетители, не способны увидеть и поисковые системы. К тому же у большинства пользователей сети нет имён, только псевдонимы. Сделать себе десяток ников на разных ресурсах дело пяти минут. Поэтому выяснить где, с кем, как долго и на какие темы общался Игнат невозможно — интернет-клубы не хранят информацию о том, какие сайты посещают клиенты. Анонимность входит в список обязательных и первоочередных услуг таких сервисов.  
«Да нет, какой там интернет-клуб, — продолжал размышлять Эрвин. — У Игната день всегда был расписан по минутам, и зайти куда-то без ведома отца он никак не мог. А отец об интернет-клубе не упомянул ни разу. Значит все секреты Игната здесь, — Эрвин провёл кончиками пальцев по книжным корешкам. — Вопрос, надо ли отцу об этом знать... Я брата и так обидел жестоко, а если ещё и секреты его выдам, он меня вообще никогда не простит. Нет. Я сам потихоньку гляну, что там такое лежит, и нет ли в нём намёков, где Игната искать. А говорить никому ничего не буду. Только брату признаюсь, когда он вернётся. Надеюсь, Игнат поймёт, что я не из пустого любопытства смотрел, и не будет на меня долго сердиться».  
Эрвин слез со стула и сел на корточки перед нижними полками, перебрал несколько томиков.  
— В этом бардаке можно год искать, — сказал он вслух. — Лучше я сфоткаю Игнатов цветник и покажу продавщице. Она сама подберёт все нужные брошюрки.  
— И то верно, — согласился отец. Он уже закончил наводить блеск в комнате младшего сына. — Пошли жрать готовить.  
— А ты умеешь? — удивился Эрвин.  
— Нет, но в кухне есть тетрадка с рецептами. И поскольку мы с тобой не дебилы, разберёмся, что к чему.  
Кухонные дела оказались легче, чем думалось Эрвину. И даже еда удалась вполне приемлемой. Похуже, чем у Игната, но тоже вкусной.  
«Ещё два-три тренировки и мы сможем составить конкуренцию окрестным кафе».  
Накрывать трапезу в столовой было уже лень, поэтому поели прямо в кухне.  
«Хотя нет, не получится из нас рестораторов. Если отец и на клиентов будет смотреть таким взглядом, что кусок в горле застревает, кафе обречено пустовать вечно».  
Раньше отцовская мрачность и хмурость Эрвину не мешали. Но вчерашний вечер многое изменил.  
После еды навалилась тоска и усталость, подкреплённые воспоминаниями о пережитом. Эрвину хотелось остаться одному.  
— Ты иди отдохни, — сказал отцу. — Я сам всё уберу.  
Отец глянул на него с удивлением. Кухню своими неумелыми поварскими экзерсисами они заляпали основательно, и отмывать всё это в одиночку — перспектива малоприятная.  
— Что с тобой, сын? У тебя что-то случилось?  
— Нет, всё в порядке.  
— Оно и видно. Эрвин, ты не умеешь врать. Поэтому рассказывай.  
Эрвин отвернулся, опёрся ладонями о мойку, опустил голову.  
— У меня всё в порядке, — чётко разделяя слова, сказал он.  
Отец положил ему руку на плечо, пожал. Эрвин замер. Ласка в его жизни явление столь редкое, что все её случаи Эрвин мог перечислить по дням и минутам.  
Отец стал разминать ему плечи. Эрвина начала бить дрожь.  
— Что случилось, стажёр? Ведь это на службе произошло?  
— Полиция брала нашу группу в оцепление. В парке девушку убили. Я видел тело.  
Фредерик шевельнул желваками. В каком виде находят погибших в парке девушек, объяснять не надо.  
Он пожал сыну плечи, отступил в сторону.  
— Их найдут, — сказал он. — Всех.  
— Нет. Их не будут искать. Никогда.  
— Почему? Убийство с особой жестокостью, да ещё на сексуальной почве...  
— Это на расовой почве убийство! Девушка была из Первоблагословенных!  
Фредерик судорожно сглотнул. Первоблагословенные, Старшая Раса, Дивный Народ, Древнейшая Кровь, Друзья Богов, Звёздноокие, Звёздорождённые, Светозарные, Прекрасноликие, Вечноживущие, Совершеннейшие... Истинное название их расы — хелефайи, но люди редко его упоминали, предпочитая использовать различные иносказания, как правило, восхваляющие и возвышающие.  
Жили хелефайи в собственных независимых государствах, которые находились в особых пространственных складках — потайницах. Располагались потайницы на территории обычных государств, вход в них закрывался специальными Вратами, а вокруг Врат была нейтральная зона стометрового диаметра. Нейтралки никогда и никем не охранялись, потому что войти в потайницу без разрешения её хозяев невозможно.  
Но это всё лирика, к делу отношения не имеющая. Главным было другое — смерть хелефайны в городе людей. Древнейшая Кровь не простит обезьянородной расе такого кощунства. И расплачиваться будут все, как причастные, так и неповинные.  
— Как... — просевшим голосом спросил Фредерик. — Как это случилось?  
— Городу ничего не угрожает, — бесцветно сказал Эрвин. — Всё уже разрешилось.

 

\+ + +

Поскольку преступление был из разряда особо тяжких, дело вело не полицейское следственное управление, а следственный комитет прокуратуры. Соответственно, плотнее было оцепление и лучше техническое оснащение — привезли даже прожектор, хотя было только начало вечера и дополнительная подсветка не требовалась.  
— Следов спермы нет, — сказал эксперт. — Насильники пользовались презервативами. В последнее время это повторяется всё чаще и чаще. Что, вопреки всем воплям адвокатов, ещё раз подтверждает известную каждому криминологу истину: изнасилование — не порыв страсти, а всегда преднамеренное и полностью осознанное противоправное деяние.  
Эрвин метнул на него яростный взгляд и заорал в бешенстве:  
— В двух шагах лежит тело зверски замученной девушки, а ты рассуждаешь о ней как о рабочем материале.  
— Теперь это и есть рабочий материал, — сказал эксперт. — Пусть звучит цинично, стажёр, но на трупы надо смотреть именно как на рабочий материал, иначе свихнёшься и никогда не поймаешь тех выродков, которые превратили живого человека в материал.  
— Она не человек! Она — Первоблагословенная!  
— Теперь она труп. А ты мешаешь осуществлять следственные действия, направленные на поимку тех, кто сделал её таковой.  
Эрвин рванулся к эксперту с мордобойным намерениями, но дорогу заступила следовательша.  
— Стоять, Охотник! — следовательша, молоденькая решительная дамочка, вперила гневный взгляд в лицо Эрвина. — Прекратить истерику!  
— Где вы видите истерику? — ровным голосом произнёс Эрвин. — Я жду приказаний.  
— Вот и хорошо. Охотник, я всё понимаю, видеть жертву изнасилования нелегко. Но свежеразбрызганные мозги и кишки или труп недельной давности выглядят ещё хуже, а стражам правопорядка приходится осматривать и такое. Причём довольно часто, к сожалению. — Следовательша подошла ближе и сказала жёстко и требовательно: — Девушке уже не помочь, Охотник. Но можно поймать тех, кто это сделал. Мы обязаны их поймать, иначе они будут мучить и убивать других девушек. Если хочешь, Охотник, ты можешь мне помочь найти этих уродов.  
— Это была Первоблагославенная!  
Глаза следовательши сверкнули яростью.  
— Значит, если бы это была не хелефайна, а человечица, убийц искать не надо?  
— Надо, — хмуро согласился Эрвин. — Убийц искать всегда надо.  
— Перед смертью и насилием равны все. И все имеют право на защиту от насилия и убийств.  
— Да понял, я понял...  
— Если это действительно так, я рада.  
Эрвин вытянулся, расправил плечи в стойке «смирно», всем своим видом выражая готовность действовать.  
— Что я должен делать?  
Следовательша помрачнела.  
— Это будет нелегко, Охотник. Молодой ты...  
— Всего лишь на три года моложе вас. Я на выпускном курсе. И я не просто юнкер, а стажёр.  
— Дело не в возрасте и статусе, а в опыте. Но именно отсутствием опыта ты и можешь мне помочь. Я специально настояла, чтобы оцепление выстроили Охотники, а не полиция, потому что гильдейцы в таких случаях присылают юнкеров. Курсанты полицейской академии не годятся, они уже на первом семестре становятся слишком сообразительными.  
Эрвин вспыхнул от обиды и хотел ответить что-нибудь порезче, но не успел.  
— Охотник, это был комплимент, суть которого ты поймёшь чуть позже. Так ты согласен мне помочь?  
— Вообще-то это мой служебный долг. И ваше длинное предварение...  
— Сейчас всё поймёшь, стажёр. Мне надо снять ауральный слепок местности.  
Эрвин на мгновение оцепенел. Сама по себе процедура снятия аурального слепка проста и незатейлива, но если проводить её без магической поддержки, то ощущения ждут самые отвратительные — боль, страх, тоска, отчаяние, безнадёжность... Длится приступ всего несколько секунд, но интенсивность такая, что последствия держатся по нескольку дней. Со временем, после нескольких процедур, сниматели выучиваются полностью блокировать приступы, но первый опыт всем и всегда даётся очень тяжело.  
— А почему вы не вызвали уизардов? Магическая поддержка — их прямая обязанность!  
— Все уизады служат в ордене Светохранителей, — ответила следовательша. — Поэтому ни одной их сиятельной морды здесь не будет до тех пор, пока я не получу слепок.  
Эрвин метнул на следовательшу полный ярости и ненависти взгляд. Надменных, манерных и болтливых орденцов в гильдии не любили, но они были крепкой защитой, которая надёжно прикрывала Охотников от зависти, ненависти и страха обывателей, — изобилие гильдейских привилегий, огромное денежное довольствие и высокомерная спесь самих Охотников симпатии у налогоплательщиков отнюдь не вызывали.  
Ругать Светохранителей могли сами гильдийцы, но чужакам этого не позволялось никогда, будь они хоть главами государств.  
— Ты убийц найти хочешь, стажёр? — спокойно спросила следовательша.  
Эрвин пристыжено опустил голову. Рядом тело девушки, которой выпала жестокая, чудовищная смерть, убийцы бродят на свободе и наверняка выбирают новую жертву, а он, как последний идиот, впал в сословную амбицию.  
— Что я должен делать, товарищ следователь?  
Та глянула на него с удивлением — обращение «товарищ» было редким и свидетельствовало об уважении и готовности работать даже в самых сложных условиях.  
— Что ж... — сказала следовательша. — Если так — приступим.  
— Но почему вы не хотите поручить это экспертам? Неужели ни в полиции, ни в прокуратуре нет ни одного подходящего специалиста?  
— Слишком высока вероятность, что они подтасуют результаты. А снять ауральный слепок можно только один раз — все последующие попытки будут воспроизводить первую.  
— Я знаю, но...  
— Если знаешь, приступим.  
Результаты слепка Эрвина ошеломили. Убийцами оказались хелефайи. Ауральные отпечатки сомнений не оставляли — это именно Старшая Раса.  
— Как? — растерянно пробормотал Эрвин. — Почему?  
— Мы установили личность погибшей, — сказала следовательша. — Это смесок, полукровка. Ей недавно дали, точнее, по каким-то причинам вынуждены были дать статус полноправной общинницы. Однако правителей это отнюдь не обрадовало, и они решили избавиться от неполноценной единицы их светозарного общества самым радикальным и надёжным методом — убийством. А чтобы в потайнице не возникало кривотолков, убийство было решено перенести на территорию людей.  
— Нет, — пробормотал Эрвин. — Не может быть...  
— Хелефайи фанатично блюдут постулат о «чистоте расы». Поэтому смески лишены гражданства и живут в особых кварталах, выходить за пределы которых без особого пропуска не имеют права.  
— В Благословенных Землях есть гетто? — не поверил своим ушам Эрвин.  
— Да, — кивнула следовательша. — Есть. Чтобы снизить социальную напряжённость, правители иногда дают гражданство полукровкам, присваивая им статус чистых, но допускать смесков в общину не хотят. Вот и избавляются от некондиционных граждан, стараясь при этом, чтобы подозрения в преступлении упали на людей, а не на них.  
— Я вам не верю!  
Следовательша пожала плечами.  
— Ты сам делал ауральный слепок. И прекрасно знаешь, что он был первичным, а потому подтасовка фактов невозможна.  
— Нет, — упрямо повторил Эрвин. — Нет! Хелефайи — это Старшая Кровь, Совершеннейшие из живущих под Небесами, всемудрые и вседобрейшие Дети Звёзд, Первоблагословенные и любимейшие дети Творца.  
— Вот-вот, — кивнула следовательша. — У нас большинство населения неизвестно почему считают их полубогами. А потому могут исказить ауральный слепок без всяких взяток от хелефайев, просто для того, чтобы не нарушать неправильную, но привычную для себя картину мира.  
У Эрвина подогнулись колени. Он беспомощно осел на снег, спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
— Что вы хотите делать? — спросил он следовательшу.  
— Оригинал слепка приобщу к делу, копии разошлю по всем потайницам страны. Пусть сами ищут своих убийц. Отпечаток ауры для хелефайев всё равно, что для нас отпечатки пальцев. Одну копию передам в СМИ, чтобы у потайничного правительства не возникло искушения заплатить нашей прокуратуре и перевести стрелки на людей. Материалы обнародованы не будут, хелефайи замнут скандал, но людей при этом не тронут.  
Эрвин беспомощно уронил руки на колени.  
— Ведь всё это не в первый раз, правда? — посмотрел он на следовательшу. — Это повторяется на протяжении столетий... И все преступники, якобы убившие Светозарных, были ни в чём не повинны. Точнее, их вины не было именно в этом преступлении. Наши законники просто выбирали бывших осуждённых с подходящей статьёй и сдавали их Старшей Расе.  
— Ну почему же... Бывали и реальные преступления. Хелефайи богаты и красивы. Этого во все времена было вполне достаточно, чтобы распалить похоть или алчность отморозков всех сортов.  
— Да, — меркло согласился Эрвин. — Реальные преступления случались. Но ведь их было намного меньше, несоизмеримо меньше, чем таких вот провокаций?  
— Провокаций было гораздо больше, — подтвердила следовательша. — Однако три четверти из них оказывались столь же неудачными, как сегодняшняя. К счастью для людской расы, не все из нас подвержены светозарническим предрассудкам.

 

\+ + +

Фредерик молча выслушал рассказ сына, налил ему водки.  
— Выпей, — сказал Фредерик. — Немного алкоголя тебе сейчас не повредит.  
Эрвин отстранил рюмку. Фредерик посмотрел на него испытующе:  
— Ведь это не всё? Случилось ещё что-то? Куда ты вляпался?  
— Никуда! — огрызнулся Эрвин. — Я же сказал — всё в порядке.  
Фредерик продолжал смотреть требовательно и жёстко.  
— Рассказывай, — велел он. — И не ври!  
Эрвин молча собрал в мойку грязную посуду, стал оттирать сковороду с пригоревшей поджаркой.  
Рассказать кому бы то ни было о втором своём потрясении он не мог. У Эрвина просто-напросто не было для этого слов.

 

\+ + +

Осмотр места происшествия с погибшей хелефайной был последним следственным действием на сегодняшний день. Дежурство закончилось, можно было разъезжаться по домам.  
— Пойдём-ка ко мне, — сказала вдруг следовательша Эрвину. — Чаю выпьешь, отдохнёшь, успокоишься. Моя мама роскошные пирожки с капустой делает, ты таких никогда ещё не пробовал.  
— Нет-нет, я в порядке, — отказался Эрвин.  
— Да не стесняйся ты! Родители всех моих оперов и стажёров знают, так что и тебе ужин с ними не повредит. Меня Валентина Сергеевна зовут.  
— Эрвин.  
— Я знаю. Но всё равно приятно ещё раз познакомиться. А сейчас пошли ужинать.  
...Родители Валентины визиту стажёра не удивились и вопросов не задавали ни ему, ни дочери — понимали, что усталым после рабочего дня людям не до болтовни. Эрвин, всегда неловко чувствовавший себя в незнакомом доме, мог молчать столько, сколько ему было угодно.  
Мать Валентины Маргарита Николаевна подкладывала на тарелку Эрвина всякие вкусности, сетуя, что опера не соблюдают правильный режим питания и тем самым наживают язву в молодые годы. Отец Сергей Геннадьевич рассказывал истории о своём стажёрстве, точнее — интернатуре в муниципальной поликлинике, причём все до единой байки оказались смешными и интересными.  
Тоска и усталость тяжёлого дня, которые давили на Эрвина как бетонная плита, развеялись быстро и бесследно.  
Но удивило не это. Отец Валентины оказался потомственным стоматологом, владельцем собственной небольшой клиники. Мать работала там же рентгенологом. Эрвин недоумевал, почему Сергей Геннадьевич позволил дочери наплевать на семейный бизнес и стать следователем. Впрочем, дочь ещё ладно — девка в доме всё равно явление временное, она должна больше мужниной семье соответствовать, чем родительской. Но когда Дмитрий, младший сын и единственный истинный наследник, стал утверждать, что будет учиться в академии Изобразительных Искусств, то родители не только его не оборвали, но предложили гостю посмотреть на рисунки своего отпрыска.  
Эрвин такого попустительства детским капризам и своеволию понять не мог.  
— Художник — профессия ненадёжная, — сказал он главе семейства. — Успешными становятся лишь единицы. Да и фамильную клинику передавать чужим нехорошо.  
— Возможно, соматологией заинтересуются внуки, — ответил тот. — Если же нет, у меня есть ещё время подготовить достойных учеников.  
— Но... — начал было Эрвин и осёкся, не зная, как сформулировать мысль.  
Сергей Геннадьевич улыбнулся:  
— Возможно, мои дети ошиблись, выбирая профессию. А может, и нет. Точный ответ даст только жизнь. Но даже если их выбор неправилен, лишать их права на ошибку было бы подло.  
— Право на ошибку? — переспросил Эрвин.  
— Право свободного выбора принадлежит каждому из нас от рождения. Оно так же неотъемлемо, как и право на жизнь. Соответственно, у каждого из нас есть право делать не только правильный, но и ошибочный выбор. Больше того, только осознав последствия ошибок, можно научиться принимать правильные решения.  
— Но тогда вся жизнь будет состоять из ошибок!  
— Отнюдь нет. Учиться можно и на чужих ошибках. Мудрые именно так и делают. На своих ошибках учатся умные, а дурака не научит вообще ничего.  
Эрвин ответил возмущённо:  
— Но тогда люди вечно будут страдать от ошибок дураков!  
— Только если позволят им принимать решения за себя. Это тоже выбор — позволить кому-то распоряжаться своей жизнью. А за последствия собственного выбора надо отвечать.  
— Тогда вся жизнь становится сплошным выбором! — не согласился Эрвин.  
— И это замечательно, потому что позволяет сделать ту жизнь и судьбу, которые нужны именно вам.  
Эрвин растерялся — самому себе судьбу делать ему ещё никогда не предлагали.  
— Но это очень трудно, — пробормотал он.  
— Быть марионеткой ещё труднее. И больнее.  
Эрвин опустил голову.  
— Марионетки об этом не задумываются. Ведь им никто не говорил, что может быть иначе.  
— А своя голова зачем? Эта часть тела необходима не только для того, чтобы в неё кушать, но и чтобы думать ею.  
— До думания ещё додуматься надо, а это труд, причём нелёгкий.  
Сергей Геннадьевич отсалютовал Эрвину на армейский манер.  
— Это афоризм, юноша. Причём сочинённый именно вами. У вас несомненные способности к литературе и философии.  
Эрвин смутился и растерялся почти до слёз. Такого он в свой адрес не слышал ещё никогда. Да и говорить так много на всякие отвлечённые темы не приходилось.  
— Папа, хватит грузить стажёра, — вмешалась Валентина. — У нас действительно был очень тяжёлый день.  
— Нет-нет, мне интересно, — быстро сказал Эрвин.  
— А вы приходите почаще, — ответил Сергей Геннадьевич. — Я тоже скучаю без таких разговоров. Дочь почти всё время на работе, сын предпочитает говорить рисунком, а не словом. Супруга же так устаёт от болтовни пациентов, что приставать к ней с разговором было бы жестоко.  
— Как можно болтать у стоматолога? — не понял Эрвин.  
— Поверьте, есть настолько речистые пациенты, что их трескотня заглушает даже бормашину. А на первичном осмотре врачу приходится выслушивать такие потоки красноречия, что подчас тошно становится.  
— А эти пациенты не из ордена Светохранителей? — заинтересовался Эрвин. — Там болтунов больше, чем рыцарей. Как с утра пасть разинут, так до вечера не заткнуть.  
— Даже не знаю... Надо в регистратуре спросить. Мы из всех документов пациента имеем дело только с квитанцией об оплате.  
— Всё, — опять вмешалась Валентина. — Хватит разговоров. Я тоже за день наслушалась их более, чем достаточно. Давайте лучше в полимено сыграем.  
— В полимено играют двойками, — напомнил Дима. — А нас пятеро. Да и скучно будет, игра нудная.  
— Я Беате позвонила, она сейчас придёт, — ответила Валентина. И пояснила Эрвину: — Это моя двоюродная сестра и лучшая подруга. Девушка она серьёзная, поэтому не бойтесь, приставать не будет.  
Эрвина покоробила попытка Валентины скрыть, стажёром какой именно службы он является, но лезть с уточнением не решился. А вскоре от обиды не осталось и следа.  
«Серьёзная девушка» Беата оказалась пухленькой хохотушкой двадцати одного года, уютной и приветливой. А Дмитрий — чрезвычайно умелым игроком в полимено, и Эрвин, и Валентина с трудом отражали его атаки. Сергей Геннадьевич, напарник Димки, только фишки подавал, а вел партию именно пацан.  
Маргарита Николаевна, партнёрша Валентины, и Беата, напарница Эрвина, постоянно норовили уличить мальчишку в мухлеже, но не получалось — Димка действительно очень хорошо играл.  
— Ну вот, опять продули этому малолетнему жулику! — притворно рассердилась Валентина.  
— Ничего я не жулик! — купился на подначку пацан. — Это ты играть не умеешь!  
— Ещё партию? — невинно поинтересовалась Валентина.  
— Давай! — азартно подпрыгнул на стуле Димка.  
— А ты не напомнишь, милый братец, кто говорил, что полимено — игра нудная и скучная?  
Маргарита Николаевна и Беата засмеялись, Димка смутился, а Эрвин предложил играть без отсчёта очков, только на территорию.  
Такие вариации полимено гораздо сложнее обычных, однако в них есть несколько приёмов, которыми опытный игрок может обмануть новичка. Однако с Димкой этот номер не прошёл — пацан разгадал все уловки. Но Эрвин хотя бы смог свести партию вничью.  
А после пошёл провожать Беату. Недалеко, к сожалению. Всего лишь на соседнюю улицу.

 

\+ + +

— Эрвин? — прикоснулся к его плечу отец. — Да что с тобой творится?  
Тот не ответил. Не знал, как рассказать о вчерашнем вечере, столь непохожим на привычную Эрвину жизнь. Но даже если удастся подобрать слова — захочет ли отец слушать?  
Вряд ли.  
Эрвин сполоснул отмытую сковородку, поставил на сушилку.  
— Батя, ты ведь всё знал о том, какими грязными делишками занимаются на территории людей Первоблагославенные. Знал и молчал. Почему ты не рассказал мне правду о Светозарных?  
— Эрвин, послушай...  
— Почему ты мне ничего не сказал?! — Эрвин смотрел на отца с настойчивостью и требовательностью. — Ответь!  
— Я не хотел, чтобы тебе было больно. Можешь не верить мне, сын, но это действительно так. Дети Звёзд были для тебя чудесной светлой сказкой, и я не хотел её разрушить. Надеялся, что ты узнаешь правду позже, когда станешь опытным Истребителем и командиром отряда. Не знаю, может ли это быть оправданием, но и сам я узнал правду лишь пять лет назад. В некоторых случаях Охотники оказываются осведомлёнными о жизни не больше, чем младенцы.  
Эрвин отвернулся.  
— Зачем они это делают, батя? Нечисть своих полукровок выискивает как драгоценное сокровище, трибы спорят за новичков как за награду, а после нянькаются с ними по полтора года, пока те из полукровок не станут полноценными вампирами или оборотнями. Даже если новичок будет смеском оборотня и вампира, в любом клане примут его с радостью и помогут обрести какую-то одну истинность из двух возможных.  
Фредерик не ответил. Эрвин подошёл, заглянул в лицо.  
— Батя, есть ещё что-то, чего я не знаю? Ещё какая-то гадость о Первоблагославенных, которая делает их ничуть не лучше нечисти?  
— Если и есть, то я её не знаю, — быстро ответил отец. Слишком быстро для правды.  
— Лжешь, — понял Эрвин.  
Возмущённый неслыханной прежде дерзостью Фредерик ответил зуботычиной. Но ударить не смог — Эрвин отвёл его руку.  
— Я предупреждал — не смей больше меня бить. И врать не смей! Если ты сейчас меня обманул, ложь всё равно когда-нибудь откроется. И тогда я перестану быть твоим сыном, а ты — моим отцом. Мы навсегда станем чужими.  
— Молчать, стажёр!  
— Стажёр? Или сын? Мне надоело, что ты превращаешь дом в казарму! Я хочу нормальную семью!!! Мне нужен дом, в котором можно жить, а не тянуть лямку, и где люди разговаривают, а не орут и не командуют. Казармы и командиров хватает на службе, а дома мне нужна семья! Хотя откуда тебе знать, что это такое.  
Эрвин плечом отодвинул отца и пошёл в свою комнату. Фредерик рванулся за ним, собираясь раз и навсегда приструнить обнаглевшего мальчишку, но замер в оцепенении, увидев, что Эрвин начал собирать вещи.  
— Ты куда? — растерянно произнёс Фредерик.  
— В юнкерскую общагу устроюсь. Свободное койкоместо там всегда найдётся, а с комендантом договориться несложно.  
Эрвин прошёл мимо отца в комнату младшего брата, стал что-то искать на верхней полке книжного шкафа. Забрал какой-то томик из второго книжного ряда, положил в спортивную сумку.  
— Игнат рассердится, — пробормотал Фредерик. Голос Истребителя дрогнул: в его жизни происходило нечто такое, чему не было названия. Творилось то, чего по определению не могло быть!  
— С Игнатом мы как-нибудь сами договоримся, — буркнул Эрвин, подхватил сумку и пошёл к входной двери.  
— А кухню убрать? — рыкнул Фредерик. «Что я говорю? — мелькнуло в голове. — Ведь совсем не это нужно сказать».  
— Уборщика найми, — буркнул сын, не оборачиваясь.  
Эрвин ушёл. Фредерик оцепенело смотрел на захлопнувшуюся за ним дверь.

 

* * *

Данияр сидел в ординаторской и безостановочно твердил слова молитв — всех подряд, и суннитских, и лютеранских.  
Микаэль умирал, и Гюльнара, опытный врач, не могла понять, в чём причина. Раны затянулись бесследно ещё пять дней назад, но жизнь продолжала уходить из Микаэля. Данияр слышал, как Гюльнара сказала кому-то, что Микаэлю осталось жить не более суток.  
— Ты лечишь его как человека, — прозвучал за дверьми женский голос. — Вся ошибка в этом.  
Женщина говорила на торойзене, вампирьем языке.  
— Я подозревала, — ответила Гюльнара, — но не была уверена. Поэтому и вызвала вас для консультации.  
В ординаторскую вошла Гюльнара — на вид ровесница Данияра, среднерослая, светлокожая, с большими, немного раскосыми карими глазами. Вслед за ней вошла чернокожая вампирка лет двадцати восьми на вид.  
Данияр вскочил, поклонился.  
— Госпожа Эурия, — поприветствовал он знаменитую целительницу.  
Эурия влепила ему тяжёлую пощёчину.  
— Доигрался, паскудник?  
— За что? — робко спросил Данияр.  
— Назови формулу отождествления через Сумрак.  
— Уровень силы закрепляется по А-Х вектору, затем...  
Эурия дала ему вторую пощёчину, тяжелее первой.  
— Что надо сделать до того, как начать выстраивать формулу?  
— Поставить предохранитель.  
— А ты это сделал?  
Данияр побледнел, неловко сел на кушетку.  
— Но... Мик ведь обычный человек! Ему не могло это повредить.  
— Данияр, предохранитель в формулу отождествления введён не из каприза.  
— И... Что теперь будет с Миком?  
— Это я скажу ему в твоем присутствии.  
Гюльнара швырнула Данияру медицинскую форму и лёгкие белые спортивные туфли.  
— Переодевайся! В реанимацию нельзя в обычном халате.  
Данияр смотрел на неё со страхом.  
— Микаэль мой друг. Я имею право знать, что с ним!  
— Сейчас узнаешь, — процедила Эурия. Глянула на Гюльнару и сказала: — Мне придётся использовать волшебство.  
— В реанимации отдельные отсеки с магической и звуковой изоляцией. Они достаточно просторны, чтобы в них свободно могли действовать врач, ассистент и медсестра.  
— Но в реанимацию может свободно зайти любой сотрудник больницы. Не лучше ли перевезти Микаэля в операционную?  
— Нет, — качнула головой Гюльнара. — Чтобы открыть свободный операционный блок, я должна объявить экстренную операцию, а это означает поднять на уши весь персонал отделения, от санитаров до анестезиологов. Да и нарушать стерильность оперблока нельзя, он всегда должен быть наготове для настоящей операции.  
— В общей терапии с этим проще, открыть одну из резервных вип-палат можно никого не спрашивая. И соваться туда никто не будет.  
— Пациент не в том состоянии, чтобы везти в терапию.  
Данияр уронил рубашку — руки дрожали. «Да что же с Микаэлем?»  
Гюльнара дала Эурии распечатки диагностических приборов.  
— А это динамика ауральных изменений, — протянула листок из блокнота с рукописными пометками.  
— Как ты объяснила медперсоналу затянувшиеся за двое суток раны?  
— Никак. Меньера веду только я и моя операционная сестра. Она знает, что я вампирка. Поэтому в истории болезни я пишу то, что обычно пишут пациентам с таким ранением. Все прочие не вмешиваются. Им в переизбытке хватает своей работы, к тому же это обычная практика, когда хирург, делавший сложную операцию, весь реанимационный период сам делает и перевязки, и многие из текущих лечебных процедур, не доверяя их медсёстрам и дежурным врачам.  
— Хорошо. Хотя бы тут сюрпризов не будет, — кивнула Эурия. И рыкнула на Данияра: — Ты долго ещё копаться будешь?  
— Я готов. Я сейчас. — Данияр торопливо натянул рубашку.  
...Выглядел Микаэль хуже некуда — бледное до прозрачности лицо, ввалившиеся глаза.  
— Данч... — слабо улыбнулся он. — Ты всё же добился, чтобы тебя пропустили.  
Эурия повела плечами, выпустила крылья — широкие, кожистые, тонкие, длиной почти до пяток, похожие на пришпиленный к плечам шёлковый средневековый плащ.  
Микаэль посмотрел на неё с удивлением.  
— Вы белокрылая... Но что здесь нужно дарулу? — привстал Микаэль и тут же рухнул на кровать.  
Гюльнара поднесла ему ватку с нашатырём.  
— Не дёргайся, — сказала она, когда Микаэль открыл глаза. — Тебе нельзя шевелиться.  
Эурия подошла ближе.  
— Белые крылья не всегда являются отличительным знаком дарулов, — сказала она. — Точно также и не все серокрылые вампиры нимлаты. Иногда это знак каких-либо особых способностей. Я целитель, а статус как таковой у меня алдирский.  
Выпустила крылья и Гюльнара.  
— У меня крылья чёрные, как и у всех алдиров. И мне ещё долго надо совершенствовать мастерство, чтобы достичь уровня госпожи Эурии.  
Микаэль улыбнулся.  
— Чему вы смеётесь? — спросила Эурия.  
— Прорези для крыльев в одежде сами собой появляются и исчезают. Прикольно. Как фокус в цирке.  
— К сожалению, без магии этот фокус невозможен. Поэтому крылья чаще приходится держать сложенными.  
— Да, я знаю. Когда впервые увидел спину Данча, подумал, что он увлекался художественным шрамированием. Мода делать на верхушках лопаток шрамовый рисунок в виде крыльев держится среди подростков много столетий. В армии такие у половины нашей роты были.  
Эурия кивнула.  
— Нам приходится поддерживать эту моду. Крылья у наших детей начинают расти в двенадцать-тринадцать лет. А в сложенном виде вампирские крылья практически неотличимы от шрамов.  
Данияр подошёл к Микаэлю, сел на стул возле кровати.  
— Эурия — лучший целитель нашего клана. Она обязательно тебе поможет.  
— Я бы не давала столь веских обещаний от чужого имени, — сказала Эурия.  
— Но... — вскочил Данияр. — Ведь вы же...  
Эурия жестом велела ему замолчать.  
— Господин Меньер, вам предстоит принять нелёгкое решение. Сейчас вы полуобращённый вампир. Теперь надо или завершить обращение, или максимум через двенадцать часов вы умрёте.  
Микаэль посмотрел на Данияра. Тот опустил глаза. Микаэль приподнялся.  
— Ты клялся, Данч... Клялся, что никогда не превратишь меня в вампира!  
— Я и не превращал. Я не понимаю, о чём она говорит!  
— Врёшь! — дёрнулся Микаэль и опять потерял сознание.  
Эурия нажала ему на нервный узел. Микаэль открыл глаза.  
— Сейчас будет больно, — предупредила Эурия. — Но это даст вам возможность минут десять нормально вести разговор.  
Она резко ткнула в нервные узлы. Микаэль вскрикнул.  
— Всё-всё-всё, — погладила его по плечу Эурия. И сказала серьёзно: — Данияр действительно не лжёт вам. Он не собирался обращать вас в вампира. Вы сами изначально были вампиром. Действия Данияра лишь спровоцировали активацию латентного гена.  
— Какая разница... превратил в вампира, активировал латентный ген... Главное, что он клялся никогда этого не делать и нарушил слово. Предал меня.  
— Нет! — с отчаянием вскрикнул Данияр. — Я этого не делал. Я не хотел...  
— Ваш друг действительно не нарушал клятву, — сказала Эурия. — Вы зря обвиняете его в предательстве. У него другая вина. Данияр был чудовищно небрежен, изучая приёмы экстренной целительской помощи, и когда взялся лечить вас, то выполнил процедуру с ошибкой. Эта ошибка и привела к нынешнему состоянию дел.  
— Я вам не верю. Я знаю, что Данияр поил меня своей кровью. Он превратил меня в вампира.  
Эурия отрицательно качнула головой:  
— Превратить в вампира невозможно. Трансформация происходит только за счёт активации уже имеющейся вампирской составляющей.  
— Тогда почему говорят, что вампирство передаётся с кровью?! — закричал Микаэль.  
— Потому что дети наследуют его от предков. Среди ваших прапрабабушек или прапрадедушек кто-то был вампиром. Когда у вампирки и человеческого мужчины или у вампира и человеческой женщины рождается ребёнок, то девочки обычно наследуют расу матери, мальчики — отца. Иногда бывает наоборот, это случается, когда зачатие происходит на территории с нестандартной магической структурой. Но в любом случае дети-человеки становятся носителями латентного вампирского гена. Латентность бывает первичной и вторичной. Вторичную можно обнаружить и активировать, а первичная просто передаётся из поколение в поколение, пока у кого-то из потомков не достигнет второго уровня.  
— Значит, я был полукровкой? — сказал Микаэль. — Полувампиром-получеловеком?  
— Нет. У вампиров и оборотней не бывает полукровок. Есть либо вампир, либо человек с латентным геном. Без специальных процедур латентник никогда не станет вампиром. Он просто носитель гена и не более того. Не вампир. Все эти байки, будто укус вампира превращает человека в нового вампира — заурядное враньё без малейшего намёка на логику.   
— В укус способен поверить только идиот, — дёрнул плечом Микаэль. — Если бы это было правдой, то у вампиров челюсти были бы как у павианов, да и самих вампиров бы уже не осталось — превратив всех людей в своё подобие, вампиры давным-давно вымерли бы из-за отсутствия человеческой крови. Но что касается крови вампира... В это я верю. Меня напоили кровью вампира, и я стал вампиром!  
— Кровь вампира может стать лекарством, но не способом превращения, — мягко сказала Эурия. — Кровью вампира можно лечить всех, даже хелефайев. Вводят её орально, внутримышечно и внутривенно. Существенной разницы между этими способами нет, однако в зависимости от обстоятельств какой-то один вариант будет эффективнее других. Но такие тонкости знают только целители, все прочие вампиры применяют тот способ, который доступнее и проще лично для них.  
Микаэль молчал. Гюльнара сказала:  
— Вам наверняка попадались сводки происшествий, в которых упоминались обескровленные трупы вампиров и оборотней. Это делали люди, которые хотели превратиться в вампиров или оборотней. Но никто из них обращения не достиг. В сводках по раскрытым делам это тоже указывалось. Оборотничество и вампирство действительно передаётся через кровь, но только генетическим способом и никаким другим.  
Микаэль посмотрел на неё:  
— Какой ген был у меня — первичный или вторичный?  
— По всей видимости, первичный. Вторичный мы заметили бы гораздо раньше. Но первичный практически неопределим.  
— А если бы выловить можно было первичный ген, вы бы всё равно обратили меня в вампира.  
— Нет, Микаэль. Насильственное обращение запрещает Алый закон. Всегда требуется спросить и засвидетельствовать согласие обращаемого.  
— Вот как... — меркло усмехнулся Микаэль. — В таком случае я отказываюсь от обращения.  
— Но это гарантированная смерть! — вскричала Эурия.  
— Смерть мне и так гарантирована. Я ведь человек. И умереть я должен был ещё там, в магазине... То, что я до сих пор жив, давно стало противоестественным.  
— Мик, нет! — рванулся к нему Данияр. — Ты не можешь умереть!  
— Человек смертен. А я человек.  
— Нет, — сказала Эурия. — Уже не человек.  
— Да. Я не человек. Я труп человека, который разговаривает только по недоразумению. Но скоро это недоразумение будет исправлено. И я ни о чём не жалею. Всё случилось так, как и должно было случиться.  
— Ты можешь обрести новую жизнь.  
— Всё вы врёте... И про Алый закон, и про добровольность. А жить среди вечного вранья мне не хочется. Лучше в могилу.  
— Мы не лгали тебе, — сказала Гюльнара. — Обращение должно быть только добровольным. Поэтому... — голос Гюльнары дрогнул, — поэтому Данияр будет сурово наказан за то, что натворил.  
— Ты говорила, что Алый закон сам карает нарушителя!  
Микаэлю ответила Эурия:  
— В твоём случае прямого нарушения Алого закона не было. Данияр пытался лечить тебя, но по скудости знаний и умений, возникших исключительно по причине его безалаберности во время учёбы, напортачил с процедурой, и произошла спонтанная активация. Поэтому судить его будет не Алый закон, а Высший совет клана.  
— И что с ним сделают?  
— Поскольку головы рубить давно не в моде, это будет казнь через одиночный выстрел в затылок разрывной пулей.  
— Что?! — рывком сел Микаэль. — Какая ещё казнь?  
— Законы мира проклятых суровы. Данияр поставил под угрозу тайну существования клана. А это очень тяжкое преступление, расплатой за которое может стать только смерть.  
— Нет... Это неправильно! Он ведь ничего такого не хотел. Это непреднамеренное преступление. У Данияра есть смягчающие обстоятельства! Любой адвокат...  
— Любой адвокат, — перебила Эурия, — подтвердит, что дело безнадёжное. Единственным смягчающим обстоятельством могло бы стать твоё обращение. Кланы малочисленны, и ради появления нового брата любой из них рискнул своей безопасностью. Хотя полного прощения Данияр не получил бы, но Высший совет назначил бы Данияру минимальное наказание.  
— Я согласен на обращение, — сказал Микаэль. — Что я должен делать?  
— Это очень болезненная процедура, — предупредила Эурия.  
— Плевать. Хуже чем было, уже не будет.  
— Я бы столь уверенно это не утверждала. Боль — понятие бесконечное.  
— Я знаю, — спокойно ответил Микаэль. — У меня была целая неделя, чтобы досконально разобраться в этом вопросе.  
— И, тем не менее, вы, Микаэль Меньер, подтверждаете добровольность своего согласие на обращение?  
— Да.  
Эурия кивнула.  
— Хорошо. Тогда отдохните немного и приступим.  
Целительница вышла, вслед за ней — Данияр и Гюльнара.  
— Идём в кабинет старшей медсестры, — велела Гюльнара. — Сейчас там никого нет.  
В кабинете Гюльнара села на кушетку, жестом предложила стулья Данияру и Эурии. Некоторое время Гюльнара молчала, собираясь с мыслями.  
— А теперь, — сказала она Эурии, — объясни, зачем ты солгала Микаэлю. Максимум, что грозило Данияру за его выходку — это порка. Не самое приятное событие, но братец его переживёт. Заслужил. Однако ты по ментальной связи приказала подыгрывать тебе в спектакле «Спасение от смертной казни». Хоть ты официально и считаешься алдиркой, но на самом деле ты дарулка и главный целитель клана. Поэтому я тебе подчинилась. Но теперь спрашиваю: Эурия, зачем ты отдала этот приказ? Неужели ты, целительница, забыла какой ценой будет оплачено обращение Микаэля? Смерть от ауральной деструкции была бы намного милосерднее, чем боль обращения!  
— Обращение безболезненно! — вскочил со стула Данияр. — Я видел новообращённых! Они говорили, что никакой боли не было.  
— Потому что их активировали правильно, — зло ответила Гюльнара. — А здесь всё сделано... Жопой здесь всё делано! Надеюсь, Микаэль всё же не умрёт от болевого шока.  
— Я этого не допущу, — сказала Эурия. — Хотя анестезия и невозможна, обращение Микаэль выдержит.  
— Но зачем это всё? — спросила Гюльнара. — Любой пациент на месте Микаэля дал бы согласие на эвтаназию. А ты лишила его этого права. Почему? С каких пор вампиры престали соблюдать обычай прощального милосердия?  
— С тех самых, как князем нашего клана стал Альберто Гиглио.  
— Так ты надеешься, — привстала Гюльнара, — сменить князя Альберто на князя Микаэля?  
— А почему нет? Микаэль неглуп, честен, верен слову и друзьям. И он не боится принимать самостоятельные решения. Микаэль будет хорошо защищать клан и заботиться о его членах. Никто из нынешних клановиков в лидеры не годится. А в Микаэле есть нужный потенциал. Ещё три-четыре года, и из него получится прекрасный князь.  
— Не знаю, как на счёт прекрасного князя, но быть правителем хуже Альберто невозможно. Этот ублюдок достал своим самодурством всех! Его эгоизм и разнузданность ставят под угрозу существование клана. Если в ближайшие годы не сменить князя, клан погибнет. Однако семейство Гиглио никогда не допустит низложения Альберто. Ты ведь знаешь их способности.  
— Семейство Гиглио, — презрительно фыркнула Эурия. — Да они пропитаны взаимной ненавистью до мозга костей! И головы друг другу не прострелили только по недоразумению. Но такое перемирие долго не продлится. Ещё немного, и Гиглио начнут семейную баталию, в которой никто из них не уцелеет. Так что Микаэлю несложно будет добиться княжеского титула. Достаточно всего лишь оказаться в нужное время в нужном месте.  
Гюльнара села на кушетку, кивнула.  
— Ты права. Альберто необходимо низложить. Но прежде надо найти замену.  
— А замены нет, — напомнила Эурия. — Этот полуобращённый мальчик наш единственный шанс.  
— При условии, что он не умрёт сегодня от болевого шока.  
— Я постараюсь этого не допустить.  
— Ты великая целительница, Эурия, но даже твои возможности не безграничны. Единственное, что ты действительно можешь сделать, так это парализовать Микаэлю голосовые связки. Желательно продержать паралич все двое суток. Здесь больница, а не застенки инквизиции, и вопли истязуемых узников никому не нужны.  
— Ты говорила, там звукоизоляция.  
— Она рассчитана на обычный уровень шума. А Микаэль будет орать так, что стёкла в больнице полопаются. — Гюльнара нервно провела ладонью по лицу. — Бедный мальчик, даже представить жутко, что его ждёт.  
— Микаэль выживет, — твёрдо сказала Эурия. — И станет чистокровным вампиром гораздо раньше обычного срока.  
Данияр вскочил со стула.  
— Я это... На воздух хочу.  
Гюльнара ответила:  
— По коридору направо до конца, левая дверь ведёт на балкон. Выходить будешь, проследи, чтобы замок защёлкнулся. Ещё не хватало пациентов просквозить.  
Данияр вышел. Эурия глянула на Гюльнару.  
— Ты ведь врачом по лотерее стала?  
— Да. Мне выпал жребий целителя. А мой брат стал защитником.  
Эурия усмехнулась.  
— Защитник из твоего брата так себе, а вот ты, похоже, действительно целитель. Не хочешь заняться врачеванием постоянно?  
— Не знаю. Я не думала об этом. Просто отрабатываю свои двадцать лет жребия.  
— Теперь подумай. У тебя действительно есть способности.  
Гюльнара пожала плечами.  
...Данияр вошёл в реанимационный отсек. Микаэль был в полусне-полузабытьи. Данияр подошёл к нему, сел возле кровати на пятки.  
— Мик... — Данияр взял руку Микаэля, пожал. — Ты держись, друг. Скоро всё будет хорошо. Ты выздоровеешь. Я знаю, что ты не хотел становиться вампиром. Но так получилось, Мик! Я не нарочно... Я так боялся тебя потерять! Ты мой друг, а дружба значит для меня очень много... Я понимаю, что виноват, и ты вряд ли захочешь меня простить. Но я всё равно останусь твоим другом. Ты всегда можешь на меня рассчитывать. Мик... Прости меня, Мик! — Данияр склонился к руке Микаэля, поцеловал. — Я не хотел, чтобы тебе было больно. Мне стало так страшно, когда ты умирал. Мик, пожалуйста, не умирай больше! Потерпи ещё немного, и тогда всё будет хорошо. Прошу тебя, Мик! — Данияр прижался щекой к его руке.  
Микаэль не ответил, по-прежнему оставаясь в забытьи.  
Данияр выпустил руку Микаэля и заговорил так, как будто успокаивал маленького ребёнка, который боится идти на прививку.  
— Мик, а ведь теперь ты будешь нашим князем! Ты не сомневайся, мой Повелитель, служить тебе я буду верно. И у нас сильный клан. Богатый. Даже князь Альберто не смог его испортить. Ты быстро порядок наведёшь, и мы станем самым сильным кланом на континенте. Ты не думай, я тебя не оставлю! Помогу везде, где ты скажешь. Мик, — Данияр стиснул его руку, — пожалуйста, не молчи! Скажи хоть что-нибудь... Прокляни меня, обругай, только не молчи! Мик...  
Данияр неотрывно смотрел на друга. Надо было что-то делать. Микаэль не выдержит обращения. Особенно плохо ему будет на финальной фазе трансформации, когда начнут расти крылья. У вампиров урождённых крылья начинают отрастать в тринадцать лет, и процесс этот занимает около года. У новообращённых крылья формируются всего лишь за сутки. Несложно догадаться, что ускоренный рост пережить несладко. Новички жаловались на усталость, депрессию, тошноту... И это при том, что их безболезненной процедурой обращали, после правильной предварительной подготовки. Микаэлю будет в тысячу раз хуже.  
— Нет, Мик. Я не допущу, чтобы ты мучился. Ты и так по моей вине натерпелся.  
Данияр потёр лоб основанием ладони.  
— Думай, думай, голова, шапку новую куплю!  
Надо снова сделать отождествление. Это позволит оттянуть на себя половину боли. Но формула нужна какая-нибудь нестандартная, чтобы целительницы ничего не заметили.  
— Эти гадючки должны были сами предложить мне отождествление. Однако они молчат. Боятся, что опять что-то пойдёт не так, и Мик выздоровеет в человека, а не в вампира. Но мне наплевать, кем он будет. Я хочу, чтобы он жил. И чтобы жизнь вернулась к нему без боли.  
Данияр припомнил все четыре способа отождествления, обдумал варианты их комбинации. Выбрал один, кивнул.  
Действовать надо быстрее, пока целительницы не вернулись.

 

* * *

Время перевалило за полночь, но заснуть так и не получилось. Эрвин тихо поднялся с кровати, взял из сумки блокнот брата и вышел из комнаты. В конце коридора есть небольшой отсек-курилка. В это время там безлюдно и тихо, можно побыть одному и подумать.  
— Я должен прочесть дневник, — сказал себе Эрвин. — Игната надо найти.  
Но открыть блокнот не хватало решимости.  
«Странно. Пока Игнат был рядом, я с ним не деликатничал. А теперь чего-то застеснялся. Или я боюсь прочесть, что брат меня ненавидит?»  
Эрвин опасливо посмотрел на зажатый в руке блокнот. Размером немного меньше книги, тёмно-коричневая обложка под кожу, в корешок вшита зелёная шёлковая ленточка-закладка. На первой странице обложки наклеен логотип консерватории. Такие блокноты дарят студентам-первокурсникам на посвящение. У Эрвина тоже такой был, с гербом гильдейского училища.  
— Ты можешь ненавидеть меня столько, сколько захочешь, Игнат. Но я должен знать, что с тобой всё в порядке.  
Эрвин открыл блокнот. Страницы в клетку плотно исписаны, но всё это афоризмы, цитаты, стихи. Везде указан автор и название книги. Записи сделаны пастой разных оттенков, тематической разбивки нет.  
И так страница за страницей.  
Похоже, брат записывал приглянувшие фразы из книг. А читать он любит, поэтому так много записей. Однако никаких личных заметок здесь нет, только цитаты.  
Тогда почему Игнат прятал блокнот? Книги, из которых сделаны выписки, читал открыто, а цитатник скрывал. Странно.  
Под обложкой блокнота тоже ничего интересного не нашлось — ни визиток, ни фотографий, ни ключа от камеры хранения.  
«И всё же что-то здесь быть должно. Нечто особенное, для меня и для отца не предназначенное».  
Эрвин опять начал листать страницы блокнота, надеясь, что среди цитат окажется хотя бы номер телефона.  
Тщетно.  
Эрвин захлопнул блокнот, выругался с досадой. И опять стал листать страницы. Ведь не из каприза Игнат прятал дневник!  
Так оно и оказалось. Перелистнув сразу треть блокнота, Эрвин увидел зашифрованную запись.  
— Что? — пробормотал он. — Как?  
Запись оказалась обыкновенной, только смотрел её Эрвин вверх ногами — Игнат несколько страниц исписал, начиная от второй стороны обложки.  
Эрвин перевернул блокнот, стал смотреть записи. Судя по разным оттенкам пасты, делались они от случая к случаю и на протяжении довольно долгого времени.  
Почерк у брата чёткий, ровный, красивый. Но понять написанное всё равно трудно — настолько невероятным и неожиданным оно оказалось.

\- - - - -

Говорят, что историю, которую нам будут преподавать на втором семестре в общеобразовательном курсе, сократят вдвое. Все наши рады, а мне не нравится. Почему нас лишают знаний о нашем же прошлом? Я не спорю с тем, что в общеобразовательном курсе преподают кучу дребедени, которая не понадобится нигде и никогда, но знание истории необходимо. Потому что оно позволяет правильно оценить ошибки и достижения настоящего, а значит помогает сформировать конструктивное будущее.

\- - -

Завтра экзамен по истории. Как нелепо... Мы учили этот предмет полгода, но не знаем ровным счётом ничего, кроме перечня дат. Значение событий, их причинно-следственная связь, точки узловых решений, когда народ или правитель могли направить исторический процесс по другому руслу — ничего этого нам на лекциях не давали. А на семинарах не позволяли задавать вопросы и анализировать ответы, сводя учёбу к зубрёжке всё того же перечня дат. Но какой смысл знать, когда произошло какое-либо событие, если не можешь понять его значение для истории, а значит и для собственной жизни?  
В школе историю преподавали точно так же — зубрёжка без единого намёка на мысль.  
Но какой смысл заучивать информацию, если не учишься ею пользоваться?

\- - -

Сегодня была первая лекция по эстетике музыки. До нелепости похоже на школьный урок литературы. Там от нас требовали знать, какого цвета были глаза и туфли у персонажей, но жёстко обрывали попытки анализировать мысли, чувства и поступки героев книги. Точно также и с музыкой — мы должны проанализировать композиционную структуру, игнорируя эмоционально-смысловую. При этом над дверьми аудитории визит плакат с изречением «Для создания подлинного произведения искусства необходимо формировать композицию смысла, а не придумывать смыслы для композиций».  
Почему и школы, и университеты приучают нас бездумно повторять мысли великих, вместо того, чтобы научить их анализировать? Неудивительно, что при таком подходе стремление формировать собственные мысли становится если не запрещённым, то крайне нежелательным.  
Но мы ведь люди, а не животные, и отсутствие мыслей для нас так же губительно, как и отсутствие пищи.

\- - -

Нашёл для курсовой полный сборник «Рассветных баллад» Виталиуса. Оказывается, в Центральной городской библиотеке есть отличнейший музыкальный отдел. Нет, о том, что в ЦГБ есть музотдел, я знал всегда, но ни разу не удосужился посмотреть, насколько же хороши его фонды. И, как последний дурак, ходил за нотами только в библиотеку Оперы.  
Но о фондах позже, сейчас важнее «Рассветные баллады». Потрясающая старина! Пергамент, слоговая азбука, музыкальная запись ещё не нотная, а крюковая. Само собой, непосредственно к материалам меня не допустили, но я заказал фотокопии. Формат оттиска 1:1 с реальной страницей, поэтому прочитать будет несложно.  
А переписать баллады современным алфавитом и нотами можно за два вечера. В группе все позеленеют от зависти. А кто этим лентяям виноват, что они не хотят работать с архивами? Вот пусть и довольствуются сокращёнными вариантами великих произведений.

\- - -

Вампиров и оборотней называют нечистью. Но в «Рассветных балладах», чью историческую достоверность подтверждают множество диссертаций, они являются союзниками людей!  
Широкой публике известны только семь баллад из четырнадцати. Остальные не переиздавались тысячу четыреста лет. А печатные дворы получили повсеместное распространение шестнадцать веков назад.  
В отделе истории музыки в библиотеке Оперы нашёл список музыкальных произведений, которые в разные времена предавались анафеме. В начале прошлого века все анафемы были сняты, и факт их наложения признан ошибкой.  
Но при этом большинство реабилитированных произведений так и не вернулись к публике, издаваясь либо крайне ограниченным тиражом, который расходился по специализированным библиотеками, либо не издавались вовсе.  
А с «Рассветными балладами» вообще интересно — их единогласно прокляли ВСЕ существовавшие на тот момент церкви. И это в разгар средневековья, когда церкви не просто конкурировали за прихожан (точнее — за их приношения), а воевали!

\- - -

Нечистью вампиры и оборотни были объявлены не три тысячи лет назад, как твердят в гильдии и ордене, а всего лишь полтора тысячелетия с небольшим. Именно ради этого события и была созвана первая общеконфессиональная Коалиция Церквей.  
Коалиция вскоре распалась, а нечистью вампиры и оборотни так и остались.  
Однако самым интересным является то, что созыв Коалиции произошёл спустя двадцать лет после того, как окончательно сформировались три громадные и достаточно могущественные империи — Ульнайя на юге, Вард на западе и Марган на северо-востоке. Империи, как этого и следовало ожидать от средневековья, были жестокой тиранией, что провоцировало постоянные восстания.  
Когда восстания от мелких местечковых бунтов стали переходить в масштабные мятежи, для подавления которых требовались значительные усилия, появилась Первая Церковная Коалиция.  
Всё это можно установить из хронологической таблицы, которую заставляют зазубривать в школе. Но любая попытка проанализировать взаимосвязь и результат упомянутых событий быстро и жёстко пресекается преподавателем. Странно, что с таким подходом к обучению у нас ещё есть студенты истфаков и развитие истории как науки.  
Но речь не о том.  
Большинство восстаний начинали человеки, а вампиры и оборотни почти всегда их поддерживали. Нередко к восстаниям присоединялись и хелефайи с гоблинами, гномами и прочими волшебными расами. Даже ёжику понятно, что вскоре императоры были бы уничтожены, как пять столетий ранее были уничтожены Великозвёздные Правители.  
Если быть совсем точным, то две тысячи одиннадцать лет назад была пресечена попытка Великозвёзных Правителей восстановить свою тиранию. А за четыре столетия до того Правители были свергнуты и изгнаны с континента на остров, который они сами стали называть Благодатнейшими или Благословеннейшими Землями и прочими цветистыми эпитетами. Однако, вопреки всем восхвалениям, острова оказались не самым приятным местообитанием, и Великозвёздные Правители попытались вернуться на континент, где их отнюдь не ждали.  
Собственно, с окончательного уничтожения Великозвёздной тирании и начинается отсчёт Новой эры в хронологических таблицах. Религиозные писания выдвигают свои причины смены календаря, причём у каждой конфессии имеется собственная версия — от рождения Великого Святого до Исхода-В-Странствие.  
Но вернёмся к Первой Коалиции.  
Она не только объявила нечистью вампиров и оборотней, но и назвала Первоблагословенными хелефайев. Однако есть интересный факт — заседание Первой Коалиции началось в марте, «Хартия о Первоблагославенных», как и «Хартия о нечисти», была обнародована в мае, а в июне Дети Звёзд заперлись в своих потайницах. До того никаких Врат в волшебных долинах не было, человеки, да и те же вампиры, оборотни, гоблины и прочие народы могли свободно входить в потайницы и гостить там столько, сколько хотелось.  
Однако с июня 509 года Новой эры хелефайи стали затворниками, а гномы, гоблины, русалки и другие волшебные расы вообще исчезли. Официальная версия — переселились в Дикие Земли. Но нигде нет объяснений, зачем это им понадобилось, да ещё вот так вдруг. И почему при освоении Диких Земель никаких поселений волшебных народов не было найдено.  
Внешность волшебных рас, к слову сказать, не настолько сильно отличается от человеческой, чтобы различия нельзя было скрыть. Оборотни и вампиры так вообще только генетической экспертизой определяются. В прежние времена их выдавала Жажда и Пробуждение Зверя, которые в тюрьме нечем было предотвратить.

\- - -

Бред какой-то... Доступ к летописям и хроникам, предшествующим Первой Коалиции, есть только у студентов и аспирантов истфаков.  
Эти материалы никогда не копировались, и вполне естественно, что они содержатся лишь в специализированных хранилищах, куда допускают только тех, кто обучен правильно обращаться с древними манускриптами. Конечно, можно заказать собственную копию, но сначала нужно знать, что именно копировать, а для этого надо ознакомиться с материалами, для чего необходим допуск в хранилище.  
Замкнутый круг.  
С летописями, хрониками и манускриптами периода после Первой Коалиции ситуация прямо противоположная — их снимки в открытом доступе, читай сколько хочешь.  
Соответственно, почти все исторические фильмы и романы посвящены периоду после Первой Коалиции. Такое впечатление, что до того наша цивилизация не существовала вообще.  
С былинами и балладами немного проще — хотя они тоже не копировались, но эти материалы поддаются более чёткой каталогизации, нежели летописи, поэтому при желании можно найти нужные тексты, как, например, я нашёл «Рассветные баллады».

\- - -

Интересная закономерность. В дариналиях — былинах и балладах, предназначенных для аристократии и богатых купцов — оборотни в большинстве случаев являются отрицательными персонажами. В кадруниках — былинах и балладах для простых горожан и крестьянства — оборотни фигурируют как персонажи положительные. Точнее, кадруников, посвящённых оборотням как таковым, нет вообще. Однако там практически все положительные герои либо изначально обладают, либо в самом начале приобретают способность к оборотничеству, причём это качество не является основополагающим, как в дариналях, а рассматривается как нечто сопутствующее, вроде меча особой ковки или сверхмощного лука.  
Что касается вампиров, то и в дариналиях, и в кадруниках отношение к ним двойственное. С одной стороны, вампиры представлены как надёжные друзья, с другой — как коварные предатели. Иными словами, вампиры — партнёры выгодные, но непредсказуемые, потому что никогда не знаешь, чего от них ждать, помощи или предательства.  
Точно такое же отношение и к хелефайям.  
И ещё. В текстах дариналий и кадруников все волшебные расы называются людьми. Не человеками, но людьми. Людь-людя, человек-человечица, хелефайя-хелефайна, вампир-вампирка, оборотень-оборотница...  
Надо всё это обдумать.

\- - -

Нас приучают не задавать вопросы и принимать ситуацию такой, какая она есть, не давая ей оценок.  
Нас приучают не думать, поскольку для того, чтобы задать вопрос, необходимо проделать немалую работу мысли.  
Нас приучают повиноваться, поскольку бездумность — удел бесправных исполнителей. Рабов, проще говоря.  
Только чьими невольниками мы оказались?

\- - -

Со времён Первой Церковной Коалиции вампиры и оборотни поставлены в условия, которые вынуждают их воевать с человеками. Но ущерб, нанесённый нечисти человеками, значительно больше ущерба, причинённого человекам нечистью.  
Почему вампиры и оборотни занимают только обороняющуюся позицию, да ещё и защищаются так, чтобы не причинить человекам серьёзного вреда?  
И как проблемы с кровью и Звероловом решались до принятия «Хартии о нечисти»? По всем данным, пятнадцать столетий, предшествующих «Хартии», человеки, оборотни и вампиры неплохо уживались, нисколько не мешая друг другу и не ущемляя ни себя, ни соседей.

\- - -

Почему единовременные благотворительные акции превращаются в шоу, прославляющие одних и унижающие других, а повседневная доброта вызывает насмешку? Почему, желая самостоятельно совершить что-то доброе и бескорыстное, мы вынуждены оправдываться?

\- - - - -

Эрвин дочитал записки и захлопнул блокнот.  
В голове была полная каша, в которой явственно звучала только одна мысль: «Если отец увидит этот дневник, он убьёт Игната».  
Истребитель, дослужившийся до командира отряда, не простит таких высказываний никому, даже собственному сыну.  
— Тем более, если сын от жены, которая его бросила, — вслух сказал Эрвин.  
Игнат для Фредерика всегда был только сыном Милосветы. Вопросы собственного отцовства Истребителя не волновали. «Думаю, отец забрал бы Игната себе даже в том случае, если бы мать действительно родила его от любовника».  
Эрвин покрепче стиснул блокнот. Записки никто не должен видеть. Никогда. Но и сжечь блокнот нельзя — Игнат не простит вмешательства в свою частную жизнь. Эрвину и за прочтение-то записок долго извиняться придётся.  
Однако оно того стоит. Эрвин теперь знает, куда в ту ночь ушёл Игнат. Ему не было нужды бояться вольного промысла. Наоборот, Игнат заночевал у какого-то оборотня или вампира. А вот что стало с братом дальше, вопрос отдельный. Как там в дариналиях и кадруниках говорилось: «никогда не знаешь, чего от них ждать, помощи или предательства»? К тому же представление о помощи у нечисти может сильно отличаться от человеческих. Например, с них станется запереть Игната на даче где-нибудь подальше от города, чтобы скрыть от злодеев-родственников. Обидеть они брата не обидят, но и в человеческий мир вернуться не позволят.  
Где, точнее — у кого искать Игната, понятно. Осталось определиться, нужно ли говорить о своей догадке отцу. Возможности для поиска у командира отряда со стажёрскими не сравнимы, но что сделает отец с Игнатом после того, как найдёт?  
— Нет, — твёрдо сказал Эрвин. — Ничего никому говорить не буду. Сам во всём разберусь.


	3. — 3 —

Учиться Данияру нравилось, а лекции этого преподавателя он считал лучшими в семестре, но сегодня вслушаться в его речь не получалось.  
Час назад у Микаэля началась трансформация. Однако отождествление, которое сделал Данияр, не сработало. Боли не было. Но ведь Данияр почувствовал, как установилась связь! Отождествление получилось.  
И почему-то не дало никакого эффекта.  
Даже если обращение Микаэля идёт безболезненно, — это хотя и крайне маловероятно, но всё же возможно — то Данияр должен был почувствовать эхо трансформации. Учебники по магии утверждали, что оно похоже на лёгкую вибрацию в грудной клетке, как если бы там звучала гитарная струна.  
— Курсант Аялари!  
Данияр вскочил со стула, замер по стойке «смирно».  
Преподаватель смерил его хмурым взглядом.  
— Где вы находитесь, курсант? Судя по вашей физиономии, витаете где-то очень далеко от лекции. Пусть завтра и выходные, однако сегодня всё ещё обычный учебный день, и лекция, по которой вы сдаёте тест.  
— Я слушал.  
— Тогда объясните, чем статьи об имущественном праве на недвижимость в Дагноре отличаются от соответствующих статей в странах бывших империй и почему?  
Данияр торопливо просканировал одну из сторожевых зон своей менталки, куда должна была записаться лекция.  
— Поскольку Дагнорская республика, — начал читать Данияр, выхватывая из материала самое главное, — находилась в буферной зоне между империями и, как следствие, часто подвергалась нападениям, аристократические фамильные линии наследования нередко пресекались. Чтобы сохранить род, возникла необходимость продолжать фамилию при помощи приёмышей. Приёмным наследником можно было сделать любого человека, который как минимум на девять месяцев младше официального главы рода. В случае, когда глава не успевал ввести в род приёмного наследника, фамилия выставлялась на торги, чтобы успешные простолюдины могли дать фамилии новую жизнь. После низвержения власти Патрициата, когда фамилии получили и простолюдины, родовая структура была ограничена четырьмя прямыми поколениями семьи и тремя боковыми, к которому относятся кузены, дядья и племянники главы. Одновременно из законов был убран пункт об отрешении члена семьи от родового имени, а также пункт о запрете выставлять родовое домовладение на продажу. Поэтому в Дагоре существует такое понятие как долевое владение любым объектом недвижимости, а также владеть объектом недвижимости может юридическое лицо. В странах бывших империй права на здание или землю могут принадлежать только кому-то одному физическому лицу. Акционерные предприятия в странах бывших империй берут производственные помещения и землю в аренду.  
— Всё верно, — кивнул преподаватель. — Основное вы уловили. Однако будьте более внимательны. Сейчас будет рассматриваться вопрос о собственности совместных предприятий, а в этой теме важна каждая мелочь.  
— Так точно, — ответил Данияр.  
Но сосредоточиться на лекции не получалось. Мысли постоянно возвращались к Микаэлю.  
«Почему я не чувствую его ауру? Если бы Гюльнара или Эурия обнаружили нашу связь и оборвали, остались бы следы разрыва. Если бы Микаэль умер, связь исчезла бы сама, и я это почувствовал бы. Но отождествление по-прежнему активно. Что же тогда творится с Микаэлем?!»  
Позвонить сестре и спросить, что происходит, Данияр не мог — Эурия запретила вмешиваться в процесс трансформации как прямо, так и косвенно.  
Нарушить приказ дарула алдиру не под силу. Вернее, нарушить дарулский приказ хотя и очень трудно, но всё же возможно, однако Эурия вынудила Данияра скрепить слово повиновения клятвой на крови.  
Поэтому придётся ждать, пока Гюльнара сама вызовет его в госпиталь.  
Если вообще вызовет...

 

= = =

Аврал чувствовался в квартале от районной базы Охотников.  
Фредерик ускорил шаги.  
— Не спеши, Кройнберг, — перехватил его Иржи Полгар. — Светохранители забирают дело себе.  
— Какое дело?  
— Капитан Полгар! — подбежал к ним новый стажёр из отряда Фредерика. — Вот ваша сводка.  
— Почему это мой стажёр носит твои сводки? — мгновенно взъярился Фредерик.  
— Потому что они касаются тебя, — ответил Иржи. — Паритет не нарушен. Твой стажёр работает для твоего дела.  
— Моего дела?  
— Да. Если ты всё ещё хочешь найти Игната.  
— Ты что-то узнал? — хрипло спросил Фредерик.  
— Пока нет. И надеюсь, что ответ будет отрицательным. Фред, ты ведь понимаешь, что в ночь вольного промысла далеко не все трупы и исчезновения происходят по вине оборотней и вампиров. Человеческий криминал тоже не дремлет. У отморозков всех сортов появляется прекрасная возможность перевесить свои грехи на нечисть.  
— Капитан Кройнберг, — сказал стажёр, — если бы сына Истребителя поймала нечисть, они ни за что не стали бы держать его у себя дольше трёх-четырёх часов. Это слишком рискованно. Убили бы пленника ещё в ночь вольного промысла и обязательно подбросили бы тело к штабу или к базе. А вот для уличного грабителя целесообразнее спрятать труп. Но Гильдия организовала поиск тел сразу же после ночи вольного промысла, и теперь надо отслеживать их сводки. В первую очередь раздел «Неопознанные трупы».  
Фредерик судорожно сглотнул.  
— Торговцы плотью... — сказал он. — Те, кто продаёт органы для трансплантации... В ночь вольного промысла им охотиться прямой интерес.  
— А вот это нет! — отрубил Иржи. — Торговцам плотью тощий очкастый задохлик без надобности. Такому самому трансплантация нужна. По той же причине Игната не украдут и для подпольного борделя — на этого недородка не прельститься даже нимфоманка после годичного воздержания.  
Иржи уклонился от удара Фредерика, сбил его с ног подсечкой, зажал в жёстком захвате.  
— Прости мою грубость, брат-воитель, но иначе нельзя. Ты должен смирить гнев и ярость. Игнат заслуживает достойного погребения, а Эрвину не годится прятать глаза, когда люди будут говорить о его отце как о спятившем маньяке-убийце!  
Фредерик не ответил. Иржи прав. Сейчас действительно необходимы спокойствие и выдержка. Одни лишь Небеса и Ад знают почему, но любой нервный срыв у Истребителей заканчивался тем, что они превращались в одержимых убийством психопатов, которым в каждом встречном мерещилась нечисть — даже если они видели перед собой хелефайского младенца.  
— Я в порядке, — сказал Фредерик. — Всё под контролем.  
Иржи отпустил его.  
— Фред, ты должен найти тело Игната и похоронить. Тогда твой сын обретёт покой и благодать.  
— Да. Игната нужно найти и похоронить, как велят Небеса. Стажёр! Давай сюда сводку.  
— Сначала уйдём подальше от базы. Работы сегодня всё равно не будет, зато орденских соглядатаев сверх всякой меры.  
— Да что там произошло?  
Иржи потянул Фредерика в переулок.  
— Найдём тихую кафешку — расскажу.  
— Капитан Кройнберг, — сказал стажёр, — у моего дяди бар неподалёку. По утрам там тихо.  
— Идём, — кивнул Фредерик.

 

* * *

Марица и Лариса закончили накрывать на стол. Лариса и крикнула в сторону кабинета:  
— Семён Валерьевич! Римас! Работа — это важно, но ведь и поесть надо. Завтрак пропустили, так пообедайте!  
Красильников вошёл в столовую.  
— Лара, прости, но обед откладывается, — сказал он. — Я возвращаюсь в город. Срочное дело.  
— Какое срочное дело может появиться в пятницу, когда все думают только о развлечениях на выходные?  
— В моей работе выходных не бывает.  
Марица возразила:  
— Я понимаю, Семён Валерьевич, но до Цинреуна семьдесят километров. Глупо пускаться в такой путь на голодный желудок.  
— Это очень срочно. Я должен ехать немедленно.  
— Да что случилось?  
— Убит оборотень. Обескровлен. И у него вырезаны слюнные железы, а так же вырваны ногти на пальцах рук.  
— Всеблагие Небеса... Кровь, слюна и ногти оборотня!  
— Да, — кивнул Красильников. — Какие-то тупорылые выродки возомнили, что при помощи идиотских ритуалов псевдомагии смогут сделать себе латентный ген второго уровня, а затем его активировать. Мы должны найти этих гадёнышей до того, как их обнаружат Светохранители.  
— Что с ними сделают Светохранители?  
— Подвергнут суду и казни как оскорбителей Небесного закона и человеческого естества. Но этому не бывать. Мы покараем их раньше. И не за оскорбление подлого закона, который Светохранители именуют Небесным, а за убийство нашего собрата.  
Лариса смотрела на него с сомнением.  
— Вы надеетесь опередить дознавателей ордена? К тому же Светохранители наверняка дадут им в сопровождение кээрдов.  
— А кто это? — спросил Римас, входя в столовую.  
— Редкостная мразь, — ответила Лариса. — Мутанты, смесь оборотня с вампиром, но не имеющие латентных генов ни того, ни другого.  
Римас смотрел ошарашенно.  
— Разве такое возможно? — не поверил он.  
— Да, — сказал Красильников. — Светохранители делают их из Охотников. Искусственно вызывают мутацию по двум линиям одновременно, каждая из которых с определённого момента начинает блокировать другую. У кээрдов почти такая же сила, скорость и регенерация как у оборотней и вампиров, но нет Зверя и Жажды. Срок жизни равен человеческому, однако старости нет. Достигнув предела бытия, они за неделю становятся глубокими стариками и умирают, практически превращаясь в мумию, причём безо всякой бальзамировки.  
— И насколько сильны кээрды?  
— Три четверти от среднестатистического вампира или оборотня. Ночное зрение, некоторая доля телепатии и магические способности у них тоже есть.  
— Но как Светохранители это делают? — всё ещё не верил Римас. — Ведь если латентного гена нет, обращение невозможно!  
— Возможно, хотя и не полностью. Если ты помнишь, Великозвёздные Правители создали хелефайев и вампиров на основе человеческой плоти. Правителям нужны были слуги и стражи, которые были бы сильнее человеков и не позволили бы им взбунтоваться против тиранов. Многие столетия искусственникам удавалось держать человеков в подчинении, и диктатура Великозвёздных Правителей казалась нерушимой. Однако среди человеков были достаточно умные и смелые люди, чтобы найти контрмеры. Они сделали себя оборотнями. Это позволило восставшим низвергнуть тиранов и дать им хорошего пинка под их великие звёздные зады. И после, когда Великозадые попытались вернуться, оборотни их уничтожили.  
— Да, но не в одиночку. Оборотни сражались вместе с вампирами, хелефайями и человеками. Тогда у нас был союз.  
— Сейчас это не важно, — дёрнул плечом Красильников. — Главное, что были рецепты и средство, при помощи которого из самых обычных человеков, не имеющих ни малейших магических способностей, делали волшебнокровок. Средство, учитывая длинную череду интенсивных боевых действий, вскоре истощилось до полного исчезновения, однако рецепты остались. Верховные Советы имперских уизардов пытались переделать их так, чтобы обойтись без того самого средства, однако успеха не достигли.  
— И зачем императорам это понадобилось?  
— Затем же, зачем и Великозадникам. Тиранам всегда нужны слуги и стражи.  
Римас кивнул:  
— Понимаю... Имперские уизарды не смогли сделать новую расу волшебных людей, однако создали существ, которые способны истреблять волшебнородных.  
— Да. Но на наше счастье, кээрды бесплодны, а создание даже одного из них требует огромного времени и магических затрат. Поэтому их всегда было очень мало. И мы успели изучить кээрдов и найти средства борьбы с этими тварями.  
— И для того, чтобы создать кээрда, нужно убить оборотня?  
— Нет. Вампира, к сожалению, тоже убивать не нужно. Все эти гнусные ритуалы с кровью, слюнными железами, ногтями или зубами нужны только придуркам с садистскими наклонностями, которые насмотрелись тупорылых ужастиков в ближайшем кинотеатре. Сам ведь знаешь, что к реальным оборотням и вампирам вся эта чушь никакого отношения не имеет. Следовательно, не имеет отношения и к кээрдам.  
Римас проговорил:  
— Кээлами ведь становятся самые оголтелые фанатики?  
— Да. К тому же не просто фанатики, а опытные, превосходно натасканные Истребители.  
— Весело...  
Лариса глянула на Красильникова.  
— Семён Валерьевич, вы действительно взяли Римаса в ученики?  
— Пока он только секретарь. Мне предстоит много полевой работы, а потому нужен кто-то, способный поддерживать в порядке документацию. Я показал Римасу основы, и он за три часа навёл в картотеке порядка больше, чем я успевал сделать за неделю. Если и к полевой работе окажутся такие же способности, я сделаю его своим подмастерьем.  
— Если только Совет Кланов не заберёт его в делопроизводители. Им офисные таланты ой как нужны.  
— Не хочу я в офис! — возмутился Римас.  
— Боюсь, тебя никто не будет спрашивать. Как и господина Красильникова. Разве что вы оба сможете доказать, что Римас более полезен на полевой работе, чем в офисе.  
— Иными словами, — сказал Римас, — мы должны в течение суток поймать тех, кто убил нашего собрата.  
— И не стать при этом добычей кээрдов, — добавил Красильников. — А потому, парень, ты останешься здесь и будешь заниматься документами. Необученный помощник превращается в гирю на шее. Попробуешь себя в полевой работе, когда поблизости не будет этих тварей.

 

= = =

Эрвин витиевато и со вкусом материл всех: отца и Игната — взрослые люди, а ссорятся и упрямятся как малые дети; училище, свалить из которого получилось только после третьей пары; битком набитое школьниками и студентами гражданских ВУЗов метро...  
Хуже всего то, что поездка в консерваторию не дала ничего. Для непринуждённой беседы со студентами нужна большая перемена, а она здесь после второй пары. К счастью, есть ещё факультативы и репетиции, поэтому примерно половина Игнатовой группы осталась в универе. Но толку от них было как от козла молока. Игнат ни с кем в группе не дружил — все отношения ограничивались ничего не значащей болтовнёй на переменах.  
На педпрактике Игнат тоже ни с кем не скорешился — охочие до сплетен одногруппники непременно заметили бы появление друга, а тем более зазнобы.  
Интернет-контакты исключались. Эрвин эту версию обдумал уже не раз.  
Отец контролировал все сетевые регистрации младшего сына. Даже пытался ники за него выбирать. Но Игнат назло папаше упорно использовал идиотские сочетания из цветочков-звёздочек-смайликов.  
Поскольку отец не терпел того, что считал пустопорожней болтовнёй, на форумах Игнат общался сугубо по делу — вопросы музыки, проблемы с выбором удобрений для цветов... Правда, на любом форуме есть ещё система личных сообщений и блокнот для персональных заметок, которые полностью закрыты ото всех, включая администрацию. Но при желании несложно взломать пароль, и тогда отец прочитал бы и ЛС, и блокнот Игната.  
Будь там хоть что-то значимое, отец бы это упомянул в ближайшей ссоре.  
Нет, знакомство с нечистью Игнат свёл в реале. Только где?  
— Что я упустил? — пробормотал Эрвин.  
Школьные друзья? Их не было. Музыкальная школа? Но там занятия в основном индивидуальные, ребятишки между собой контачат мало, только когда разучивают композиции для всяких там квартетов-квинтетов или готовятся к концерту...  
Нет, любые старые контакты не подходят. С нечистью Игнат познакомился после окончания обеих школ. Однако и в консерватории это тоже произошло не сразу... Даты в дневниковых записях Игнат не ставил, но понятно, что «Рассветные баллады» он нашёл в конце второго курса. Тогда у них были какие-то очень сложные задания по средневековой музыке, и одногруппники приходили советоваться относительно переводов нотной записи на современный стиль — не всем это давалось так легко, как Игнату. Эрвин усмехнулся, вспомнив, как забавно студентики, а в особенности студенточки боялись Фредерика Кройнберга. Но речь не о них. Кадрунниками и дариналиями Игнат, судя по всему, занимался летом в рамках самостоятельного каникулярного задания. Запись о благотворительности наверняка относится к концерту, который организовала крупная автотранспортная фирма двадцать восьмого сентября прошлого года. Иными словами, в начале этого учебного года. И больше в дневнике записей нет. Бумажный собеседник стал не нужен, когда появился настоящий.  
«Я должен был ходить на его концерты и делать фотографии, — подумал Эрвин. — Показывать своим друзьям его похвальные листы с конкурсов. Ждать в фойе с экзаменов. Почему я ничего этого не делал? И почему меня ждал Игнат?!»

 

* * *

Домой Фредерику удалось вернуться только поздно вечером. Светохранители обрадовались поводу устроить тотальную проверку Охотникам, которым никогда полностью не доверяли, в своих страхе и зависти ничем не отличаясь от обывателей.  
Отсидеться в баре не удалось — можно заблокировать мобильник, но надеяться, что вас не найдёт вестовой ордена, было нелепо. Столь же тщетными были попытки уговорить вестового сказать начальству, что Фредерика Кройнберга и Иржи Полгара найти не удалось.  
Пришлось вернуться на базу, встать в позу «к поимению готовы» и ублажать Светохранителей всеми способами, которые эти поганцы соблаговолят измыслить. А фантазия у Светорылов всегда была буйная.  
«Система учётных записей вне всяких сомнений является сексуальным извращением, — думал Фредерик. — Причём самым гнусным из всех возможных. Однако закон почему-то этот факт признавать не хочет». А если к учётным карточкам и журналам прибавить тесты на дословное знание священных текстов...  
— Дьявол их всех забери! — прорычал Фредерик. — Если Охотники будут тратить время на зубрёжку псалмов и молитв, кто займётся истреблением нечисти?  
Но как доводы разума, так и оправдания Светохранители понимать не желали. У них своя логика, от реальности чрезвычайно далёкая.  
На душе после всех этих проверок и унизительных доказательств своей невиновности было наипаршивейше. Орденская проверка вымотала сильнее, чем самая тяжёлая и долгая истребительная акция. К тому же где-то на периферии сознания занозой засела мысль, что не сделано нечто чрезвычайно важное.  
— Что же я забыл? — спросил Фредерик у своего отражения в стеклянной дверце посудного шкафчика.  
Ответа в глубинах псевдозеркала, разумеется, не нашлось.  
Фредерик сделал чай, яичницу с колбасой. Есть не хотелось, слишком сильна была усталость, но Истребитель обязан поддерживать форму, и Фредерик заставил себя поужинать.  
Завибрировал мобильник на поясе.  
— Кройнберг, — ответил Фредерик.  
— Завтра к восьми на базу, — приказал командир дружины.  
— Слушаюсь.  
— И постарайся не облажаться, — сказал командир. — Ближайшие три дня Светорылые будут иметь Охотников во все дыры. И если благодаря какому-нибудь твоему портаку нас отсношают больше, чем планировалось... Фред, если это случится, лучше застрелись.  
— Я понял.  
— Отбой.  
Фредерик прицепил телефон на пояс.  
— Что же я забыл сделать? И почему мне это кажется важным?  
Фредерик потёр ладонями лицо. Массаж не помог, что после сегодняшнего мозгоедства неудивительно.  
Подвести дружину было бы распоследним свинством. Но, похоже, именно это и произошло. Поэтому сейчас надо принять душ, надеть свежую одежду, вколоть стимулятор и вернуться на базу.  
Чёрт, стимулятор... Их употребление закон не запрещал, но и не одобрял. То же самое, что и с алкоголем — пить можешь сколько угодно, но за руль или в офис тебя даже после одной рюмки не пустят.  
Стимулятор не вызывал опьянения, не давал галлюцинаций, из-за него не утрачивался самоконтроль, поэтому Охотники нередко использовали его в авралах, когда требовалось не спать по несколько суток. Но медики твердили, что стимулятор быстро истощает нервную систему, а потому и Светохранители всегда злобились, обнаруживая его при проверке. Обычно внезапный тотальный медконтроль не устраивался, наоборот, об обследовании предупреждали за неделю, однако сейчас Светохранители могли объявить проверку в любую минуту. И тех, у кого в крови обнаружат следы стимулятора, со службы вышвырнут с волчьим билетом. Отряд, в котором будет выявлен стимуляторщик, расформируют, а бойцов разжалуют в стажёры.  
Но без стимулятора Фредерик ни на что не годен — рыцари умеют вытягивать силы из подчинённых похлеще матёрых упырей.  
И всё же оставлять незавершённое дело нельзя.  
Фредерик мысленно перебрал шаг за шагом весь день. Вроде бы ничего не накосячил и не забыл, правильно всё сделал и своевременно.  
Значит потерянный элемент относится к нерабочему времени. Фредерик заглянул в холодильник, в шкафчик с бакалейными продуктами. Всё, что надо, имеется, стало быть, несделанных покупок нет. С прачечной и сантехником тоже полный порядок — вот квитанции.  
И тем не менее что-то важное забыто.  
— Эрвин, — сообразил Фредерик. — Надо было позвонить мальчишке и сказать, чтобы бросил дурь с общагой и ночевал дома. Но это подождёт. Сейчас есть дела поважнее.

 

= = =

— У тебя всегда всё так просто? — спросила Эрвина Беата. — Как можно на второй день знакомства заявлять «Хочу на тебе жениться»?  
— Я с самого начала хотел сделать предложение. Но девушке нужно узнать жениха получше, поэтому я делаю тебе предложение сейчас.  
Они стояли в подъезде дома Беаты. Девушка смотрела на Эрвина с досадой.  
— Ты красивый, сексуальный и вроде бы не глупый, но... Эрвин, так нельзя. Допускаю, что влюблённость с первого взгляда существует не только в дамских телесериалах, однако нормальные люди сначала стараются хотя бы немного понравиться объекту воздыханий, затем, когда симпатия завоёвана, говорят о своих чувствах, и лишь после этого делают брачное предложение.  
— Кто будет делать предложение девушке, которая не нравится? — обиженно спросил Эрвин.  
— И о том, что она тебе нравится, девушка узнаёт после предложения. Хорошо, что не после свадьбы. А чувства девушки потенциального жениха не интересуют?  
— Я тебе совсем не нравлюсь? — меркло спросил Эрвин.  
— Мог бы понравиться. Но ты упустил эту возможность. Я не терплю, когда на меня давят. И ещё больше не люблю, когда пытаются решать за меня.  
— Я не давлю на тебя! — возмутился Эрвин.  
— Тогда не ори и перестань загораживать дорогу. Я хочу уйти.  
— Беата, постой... Я... Мой брат неделю назад ушёл из дома и до сих пор не позвонил. Бросил нас. Мать сбежала, когда я ещё собственное имя не научился выговаривать. Всё так легко исчезает... Только что было, и вот уже ничего нет! Поэтому надо решать быстро, пока не оказался в пустоте. Я дурак?  
— Вовсе нет. На твоём месте любой думал бы так же. Но брачное предложение должно быть актом любви, а не изнасилованием. Понимаешь, о чём я?  
— Да, — тихо сказал Эрвин. — У меня есть надежда на второй шанс?  
— С другой девушкой. А теперь уйди.  
Эрвин посторонился. Беата подошла к лифту. Эрвин заметил, что она стискивает в кармане мобильник.  
«Подключена функция тревожного сигнала. Мудрое решение — вечерние улицы опасны. А вот ты, парень, отнюдь не король вечеринок, если девушка при виде тебя хватается за тревожную кнопку».

 

* * *

Дознаватель ордена Светохранителей смотрел на следователя Лузгину Валентину Сергеевну тяжёлым злобным взглядом. Валентина ответила подчёркнуто вежливо:  
— Если хотите забрать дело, принесите приказ заведующего городского управления следственного комитета о передаче материалов в ведение вашей службы.  
— Не разводите бюрократию, следователь.  
— Старший следователь, — педантично уточнила Валентина. — И капитан юстиции.  
Заведующий районного отдела следственного комитета, в кабинете которого и шёл разговор, следил за Светоносцем со злорадной усмешкой.  
— Вы хотите стать майором, капитан? — с ледяной ядовитостью поинтересовался рыцарь.  
— А вы?  
— Капитан, пишите рапорт о чрезмерном количестве находящихся в производстве дел.  
— У меня нет чрезмерного количества дел.  
— Пятнадцать дел — это не чрезмерно?  
— Для следственного комитета это нормально. Мы на службе работаем, знаете ли.  
Светохранитель шевельнул желваками.  
— Мы тоже не груши околачиваем, капитан. В городе появилась группировка, практикующая запрещённые ритуалы, и их необходимо задержать как можно скорее.  
— Можете не сомневаться, рыцарь, — убийцы гражданина Коневски предстанут перед судом.  
— Коневски — оборотень!  
— Это не мешает ему быть гражданином Дагнора и находиться под защитой его юстиционной системы.  
— Вы защищаете нечисть? — взъярился Светоносец.  
— Я ищу людей, совершивших ритуальное убийство с особой жестокостью. Или вы можете гарантировать, что завтра им не понадобится вместо крови оборотня сердце человека?  
— Эти люди, капитан, хотят исказить естество!  
— В первую очередь, рыцарь, они хотят нарушить право граждан и гостей Дагнора на неприкосновенность жизни. А если вас так волнуют вопросы искажения естества, уделите побольше внимания цулейнам.  
— Кому?  
— Вы не знаете цулейнов, рыцарь? — ехидно удивилась Валентина. — Это человеки, ярые фанаты хелефайев, которые при помощи пластической хирургии и трансформационного волшебства делают свою внешность похожей на хелефайскую. А кроме того, вместо нормальной речи говорят на смеси дагнорского и хелефайгела, постоянно толкутся в нейтралке возле потайниц, чтобы прислуживать своим кумирам.  
— И причём здесь цулейны?  
— Эти люди искажают человеческое естество, — ответила Валентина. — Согласно Хартиям Коалиции Церквей это преступление.  
— Церкви давно отделены от государства! Их Хартии — всего лишь рекомендация, а не закон.  
— Отлично, что вы это понимаете. Осталось уяснить, что препятствовать расследованию преступления означает совершать преступление.  
— Ты что несёшь, капитан? — опять разозлился Светохранитель.  
— Здесь следственный комитет. И я расследую особо тяжкие преступления, среди которых четыре кражи антикварных ценностей, шесть мошенничеств на огромные суммы и пять убийств, одно из которых явно совершено членами запрещённой секты, поскольку имеет признаки ритуального действа. А вы своими пустопорожними разговорами мешаете мне заниматься профессиональными обязанностями. Я напишу рапорт вашему руководству.  
— Что ж, — поднялся рыцарь, — не хотите по-хорошему, будет по-директивному.  
Светоносец вышел.  
— У нас время только до среды, — сказал заврайотдела. — В среду они обязательно заберут дело. Хотя и не сразу. Зав горуправой мужик толковый и с характером, сумеет проканителить Светоносцев до пятнадцати, максимум до шестнадцати часов.  
— Сегодня суббота, — ответила Валентина. — Времени ничтожно мало, но ситуация небезнадёжная.  
— Надо хотя бы предъявить обвинение. И сделать заявление для прессы. Тогда судить преступников будут только за убийство, а не за религиозные заморочки.  
— Вы действительно думаете, что вампиры и оборотни могут легализоваться?  
— Это избавило бы нас от многих проблем. Валентина Сергеевна, ещё студентом, в свою первую следственную практику, я понял, что истинной нечистью являются отнюдь не мутанты.  
— Я тоже пришла к этому же выводу, и тоже на третьем курсе, поэтому и пошла работать не в суд, как планировала изначально, а в следствие. Однако далеко не все наши коллеги думают как мы с вами.  
— Умонастроения меняются.  
— Надеюсь на это. Подзатянувшееся средневековье со всеми его расовыми и религиозными предрассудками мне надоело. К тому же они мешают ловить настоящих преступников.  
— Искать преступников, Валентина Сергеевна. Следователю нельзя участвовать в оперативных мероприятиях.  
— А кто участвует? — невинно похлопала ресницами Валентина.  
Заврайотделом безнадёжно махнул рукой.  
— Идите, работайте.

 

= = =

Суббота субботой, а суеты в хирургическом корпусе Елизаветинки не меньше, чем в обычный день.  
— У нас скользящий график, — пояснила Эурии Гюльнара. — Плановые операции есть и на выходных, иначе не успеть. Штат маловат, койкомест не хватает. Добавьте ещё экстренные случаи, которые случаются в любое время, как правило, самое неподходящее.  
— Надеюсь, ничего экстренного не случится в ближайшие полтора часа.  
— Даже если и случится, меня есть кому подменить.  
Мимо вампирок пробежало с десяток студентов, распалённых азартом, как стая гончих псов. Судя по репликами, им разрешили присутствовать при операции.  
— Студенты... — простонала Эурия. — У нас этой чумы хотя бы на выходных нет.  
— А здесь на выходных самые напряжённые смены — пьяные автокатастрофы, потасовки в барах, молодёжные забавы типа пробежек по ограждению эстакад. Соответственно, широкий ассортимент наиболее показательных и сложных примеров для обучения будущих хирургов всех направлений.  
— Тут где-нибудь можно спокойно поговорить? — спросила Эурия.  
— В кабинете психологической реабилитации. Психологиня ушла в приёмное отделение, там пожилые родители восемнадцатилетнего парня, который упал с лесов на стройке. Единственный поздний ребёнок и такая трагедия. Но самое опасное для парнишки не ранения, а перспектива остаться сиротой. Если родители не перестанут психовать, инфаркт более чем реален.  
— Микаэль уже в кабинете?  
— Да, — кивнула Гюльнара. — Он там.  
— Что решил совет трайбы? Надеюсь, проблем не будет?  
Ответить Гюльнара не успела — к вампиркам подбежал Данияр.  
— Что случилось? — выкрикнул он. — Почему ты позвонила сейчас? Ведь до завершения остались ещё сутки и...  
— Заткнись! — цыкнула Гюльнара и потащила брата в кабинет психолога.  
В кабинете у окна стоял рыжеволосый хелефайя, смотрел на больничный парк.  
— А эта ушастая тварь что здесь делает? — злобно прошипел Данияр.  
Хелефайя повернулся.  
Данияр попятился.  
— Аллах всемилостивейший и милосердный... Мик?!  
Пусть черты лица у него немного изменились, подстроившись под хелефайское обличие, синие глаза стали фиолетовыми, а чёрные волосы — рыжими, не узнать Микаэля было невозможно.  
— Зачем ты сделал это со мной, Данч? Почему превратил в грёбаного цулейна? За что?!  
— Нет, я не... Что с тобой случилось, Мик?  
Гюльнара толкнула Данияра в пациентское кресло.  
— С ним случился ты, придурок. Что ты опять намагичил перед трансформацией?  
Данияр вжался в кресло.  
— Я не... Это было всего лишь отождествление! Я хотел забрать хотя бы половину его боли. Вы же сами сказали, что Мик может не выдержать!  
— Отождествление? — не поверила Эурия. — И всё?  
— Да. Мне больше ничего не нужно было. Только отождествление. Я немного изменил формулу, чтобы вы ничего не заметили, но всё равно это было отождествлением и ничем другим.  
— Рационализатор хренов, — процедила Гюльнара. — И что, по-твоему, теперь должен делать Микаэль?  
— Я не знаю, — беспомощно сказал Данияр. — Я этого не хотел!  
— А уж как я этого не хотел! — ответил Микаэль.  
— Проблем с документами не будет, — сказала Гюльнара. — Я вписала в историю болезни, что ранение было не только на физическом, но и на тонкоструктурном уровне. Обнаружить такие повреждения сразу практически невозможно, поэтому часто возникает такое явление, как откатка. При реанимационных мероприятиях используются готовые волшебнические медпакеты, пользоваться которыми способен и обычный человек, не уизард. Средство действенное, но с побочным эффектом. Если среди предков были волшебные расы, может произойти активация латентных генов. Такое случается хотя и редко, но удивления или повышенного интереса не вызывает. Микаэль будет признан кейларом, проще говоря — полукровкой, имеющим гражданство человеческого государства. Но при желании он может подать заявку в миграционный отдел любого хелефайского консульства и получить статус долинника. Мутация получилась достаточно хорошей, чтобы добиваться статуса полноправного общинника, а не жителя гетто.  
— Так Мик был не только вампирским полукровкой, но и хелефайским? — понял Данияр.  
— Нет, — сказала Эурия. — Микаэль был чистокровным человеком. Но твои идиотские модификации самых что ни на есть стандартных волшебнических процедур спровоцировали мутацию. Сначала ты привнёс в тело Микаэля поливариантность, которая хотя и опасна для жизни, однако позволяет трансформировать человеческий геном в нечто иное. И этим «иным» стал хелефайский генотип. Практически ты сделал то, чем когда-то занимались Великозвёздные Правители — превратил обычного человека в волшебнокровное существо.  
— Я не...  
— Заткнись, — велела Гюльнара. — Если бы ты смог понять, что делаешь, и осмысленно воспроизвести сделанное, совет трайбы тебя бы простил. Хелефайи враждебны вампирам, но ушастые твари очень плохо размножаются, ещё хуже нас, и за секрет управляемой трансформации Хелефайриан — их межобщинный совет — отдал бы вампирам всё, что угодно. Они даже добились бы легализации вампирской расы и уравнивания нас в правах с человеками и кейларами.  
— Хелефайи никогда не приняли бы грязнокровок!  
— Смотря кого ты называешь грязнокровкой, — сказала Эурия. — Помесь хелефайи и человечицы или человека и хелефайны ушастые действительно считают существами низшего сорта. Однако тех, кого обратили в Старшую Расу в хелефайских храмах после специально для таких случаев придуманной церемонии благословения, любой и каждый будет признавать полноправными общинниками.  
— Но этого никогда не произойдёт, — жёстко произнесла Гюльнара. — Твоё волшебство не метод, а всего лишь набор случайностей, повторить который невозможно ни при каких обстоятельствах. Проще говоря, ты пополнил ряды заклятых врагов нашей расы ещё одним бойцом.  
— Я не враг вампиров! — воскликнул Микаэль.  
— Это знаем мы с Эурией, но не глава нашей трайбы. И тем более этого не доказать князю со старейшинами. По всем законам общины Данияр является предателем, и самым мягким наказанием для него станет изгнание.  
— Что?! — повернулась к ней Эурия. — Как изгнание?  
— Данияру ещё повезло, — тускло ответила Гюльнара. — Если бы вся эта история дошла до князя, моего брата ждала бы казнь.  
— О господи, нет! Мальчишка же не виноват!  
— Объясни это князю и старейшинам. Глава трайбы и так проявил невиданное милосердие, замяв это дело.  
— Милосердие? Да как вампир может выжить без поддержки общины?! Что ему делать, когда наступит Жажда? Это всё та же казнь, только растянутая на многие дни!  
Гюльнара побледнела.  
— О аллах, спаси моего брата!  
— Не думаю, что он тебя услышит. Когда речь заходит о вампирах, Небеса предпочитают отворачиваться.  
Микаэль кашлянул, привлекая внимание.  
— Проблему с Жаждой можно решить. Алый закон накладывает множество ограничений на взятие крови у человеков. А я теперь цулейн.  
— Ты не цулейн, — сказала Гюльнара. — Ты хелефайя.  
— Рыжих хелефайев не бывает. Они все или брюнеты, или блондины.  
— Не всегда. Большинство хелефайев действительно или блондины-лайто с голубыми либо зелёными глазами, или брюнеты-дарко, глаза у которых черные либо карие. Лайто лучше всего волшебничают со стихиями Воды, Эфира, Дерева и Металла, дарко — с Земли, Огня, Зверя и Воздуха. Это не означает, что дарко не может работать с Эфиром или Металлом, а лайто не справится с Огнём или Воздухом. Просто родные стихии более управляемы. Поэтому в хелефайских общинах всегда два правителя — Владыка с Владычицей. А старейшин четверо. Но иногда, очень и очень редко рождаются оглеро, рыжеволосые хелефайи с фиолетовыми глазами. Им подвластны все восемь стихий в равной мере. К тому же хелефайские суеверия приписывают рыжеволосым особое благословение Священных Звёзд. Поэтому я и сказала, что вам легко будет получить статус полноправного общинника. Оглеро слишком большая ценность, чтобы обращать внимание на чистоту их происхождения.  
— Хелефайи, какого бы цвета они ни были, — возразил Микаэль, — владеют волшебством стихий. А у меня волшебнических способностей нет. Я всего лишь цулейн — пародия на человека и хелефайю одновременно.  
— Мик, — дёрнулся Данияр, — у новообращённых волшебнические способности раскрываются не сразу. Требуется около полутора лет, чтобы трансформация полностью стабилизировалась.  
— Я знаю. Но стабильные или нет, а волшебнические способности как таковые у новообращённых имеются. У меня же они отсутствуют полностью. Пусть я и бывший студент-третьекурсник полицейской академии, но всё же кое-что из дознавательской науки усвоить успел. Поэтому могу совершенно точно сказать — у меня волшебнических способностей нет ни в магической области, ни в стихийной.  
— Почему ты говоришь «бывший студент»? — не понял Данияр.  
— Слово «цулейн» практически всегда является синонимом слову «шлюха». И убедить кучу народа в том, что я стал исключением, вряд ли получится. Мне настоятельно порекомендуют уйти из академии. А если не послушаю — отчислят с волчьим билетом.  
Гюльнара вздохнула:  
— Микаэль, всё верно, цулейны обоего пола никогда не упустят случая подправить финансовое положение, запрыгнув в постель богатенького папика или тётушки, но к кейларам это не относится. Полукровок никто и никогда не считает шлюхами. Если у вас в паспорте в графе «национальность» будет стоять «кейлар», никаких домогательств или оскорблений не возникнет. У вас в академии учатся несколько кейларов — и ничего, никаких домогательств или оскорблений.  
— У кейларов есть волшебство. У меня нет.  
— При помощи парочки талисманов вы легко убедите медкомиссию в том, что они у вас есть.  
— Обмануть можно на одном экзамене, ну на двух или даже трёх, но врать постоянно, да ещё людям, чья профессия — разоблачать ложь, не сумеет и господь бог. Месяц-другой, и мошенничество раскроется. У меня нет выбора, из академии нужно уйти.  
— Да, — кивнула Гюльнара, — я понимаю... Постараюсь, чтобы вас комиссовали, тогда хотя бы пенсия будет. И всегда носите талисман, который имитирует ауру волшебника-стихийника. Пусть человеки и не способны волшебничать, но правильно чувствовать ауру могут практически все. Обновлять талисман нужно раз в месяц. Я покажу Данияру, как его делать.  
— Нет, только не Данияр! — попятился Микаэль.  
Данияр спрятал лицо в ладонях, а Гюльнара сказала:  
— Понимаю... Я всё сделаю сама.  
— Я не хочу вас обременять, и...  
— Замолкни, человек! Если бы ты не дал клятву — ложную клятву! — о том, что Данияр действовал по твоей просьбе и в уплату оставшегося с армейских времён долга жизни, нашу семью ждала бы кара посильнее изгнания одного из её членов, а род Аялари оказался бы опозоренным на вечные времена. Человеки могут быть неблагодарными, но вампиры — никогда.  
— Дело не в благодарности. Просто... Я не знаю, как это объяснить... У меня ощущение, что я вынудил Данияра сделать всё то, что он сделал. Как будто я чем-то привязал его душу, и Данияр должен был вытаскивать меня из-за смертной грани любой ценой, вне зависимости от того, хотел он этого или нет. Но так нельзя! Лишать кого бы то ни было свободы души преступно, а если это душа твоего друга, то ещё и подло. После клятвы, о которой вы говорите, Данияр освободился. И теперь надо всё объяснить вашему совету трайбы. Когда они поймут, что Данияр действовал под принуждением, его вернут в общину.  
Эурия шагнула у Данияру, схватила его за грудки, выдернула из кресла и зашипела на торойзене злее разъярённой кобры:  
— Глупый, никчёмный, пакостливый мальчишка! Ты хоть понимаешь, какого правителя ты нас лишил? Ты принёс общине больше вреда, чем всё семейство Гиглио вместе взятое. Я использую всё своё влияние дарулки, чтобы тебя никогда не приняли ни в один клан!  
Испуганно вскрикнула Гюльнара, непонимающе нахмурился Микаэль, а Данияр оттолкнул Эурию:  
— Клан? Интересы общины? А Микаэля ты спрашивала? Он никогда не хотел быть чьим-то князем! Он хотел быть человеком и полицейским! И я хотел для него того же самого. А ты использовала его как кусок мяса! Играла живым людем как куклой. И после этого ты смеешь называть себя целительницей? Да ты ничем не лучше Альберто Гиглио! — Данияр схватил Микаэля за плечо и потащил прочь из кабинета.  
— Ну их всех в задницу, Мик, — сказал он по-дагнорски. — Сами справимся.  
— Данч, подожди! Да что случилось? О чём вы говорили?  
— Сейчас объясню, — пообещал Данияр.

 

* * *

Воскресное утро выдалось неожиданно спокойным, и Фредерик с Иржи смогли проанализировать сводки.  
Игната среди погибших не было.  
— Пойдём-ка отсюда, — сказал Иржи, глянув на бледное, закаменевшее лицо Фредерика. — Бар, который отыскал твой стажёр, очень удобное место для приватных разговоров.  
...В баре Иржи выбрал двухместный стол в углу, заказал пива. Фредерик взял бутылку, сделал глоток.  
— То, что Игната нет в сводках, — сказал он, — ещё ничего не значит. Никто не может гарантировать, что обнаружены все погибшие в ночь вольного промысла. К тому же нельзя исключать торговцев плотью.  
— Фред, — тихо спросил Иржи, — а зачем тебе всё это?  
— Что «это»?  
— Поиски Игната.  
— Он мой сын.  
— Он не твой сын, — качнул головой Иржи. — Он сын женщины, которая тебя бросила.  
— В Игнате моя кровь!  
— Кровь здесь ни при чём. Даже если Игнат твой сын биологически, в его душе и теле нет ни крупицы тебя. Разве что шрамы от побоев...  
Фредерик вспыхнул от возмущения:  
— Я никогда не был настолько суров, чтобы...  
— Да ладно тебе! — перебил Иржи. — Речь совсем о другом. У тебя ведь и второй сын есть, который во всём подобен тебе. Пришло время решить, нуждаешься ли ты в Эрвине настолько, чтобы сохранить вашу семейную связь. Если она вообще была...  
— А, да, Эрвин, — сказал Фредерик, берясь за мобильник. — Я ведь так ему и не приказал оставить общагу. С этим Светохранительским мозгоедством собственное имя забудешь.  
— Фред, подожди, — остановил его Иржи. — Сначала определись, чего ты на самом деле хочешь — вернуть сына или избавиться от него.  
— Что?!  
— Да, Фред. Если ты снова обидишь его, то потеряешь навсегда. Эрвину надоело прощать. Он вернётся, только когда убедится, что ты больше не причинишь ему боли. Да и то при условии, что ты сумеешь заслужить прощение до того, как Эрвин успеет позабыть, что у него когда-то был отец.  
— Ты что несёшь?  
— Эрвин много лет безуспешно пытался доказать, что достоин быть твоим сыном. Теперь пришло время доказывать, что ты достоин быть его отцом. Да и то, если Эрвин позволит тебе это сделать.  
— Иржи, ты спал с Милосветой до меня или после?  
— Я любил её. И сейчас, наверное, люблю. А вот спать... Она никогда бы до меня не снизошла.  
— А до меня значит, снизошла, — потемнел от обиды Фредерик.  
— Нет. Милосвета не из тех, кто способен опуститься. Это ты на какой-то момент смог подняться на её уровень. Но удержаться на достигнутой высоте тебе не хватило ни сил, ни ума. И едва ты упал, Милосвета ушла. И она была права в своём нежелании выкапывать червя из грязи, а затем превращать его в человека. Благодати достоин только тот, кто сам смог к ней вознестись.  
Фредерика пробрала дрожь.  
— Игнат... Он её продолжение. Только её. Ангел, которому я хотел оборвать крылья, чтобы он всегда был со мной. Но ангел отшвырнул меня и ушёл. А я снова валяюсь в грязи.  
— Да прекрати ты себя жалеть, тупой засранец! — вскочил Иржи. — И забудь, наконец, об Игнате. Его больше нет! А Эрвин есть. Хотя ты этого никогда не замечал.  
— Эрвин — мой сын, и...  
— Он больше не твой сын! И никогда им не станет, если ты не вернёшь его доверие в ближайшие дни.  
— Иржи, хватит говорить загадками!  
Иржи сел за стол.  
— Хорошо, я объясню предельно просто. Эрвин никогда не был частью тебя. Как и Игнат не был частью Милосветы. Каждый из них индивидуальность, самостоятельная личность. И обязанность родителей — помочь самости детей раскрыться наилучшим образом. Не вылепить из своих отпрысков нечто, угодное тебе, а поддержать их в стремлении стать теми, кем хотят быть они.  
— Я никогда не смотрел на сыновей, как на кусок глины.  
— Ну-ну, — криво усмехнулся Иржи. — Скажи, если Эрвин бросит гильдию, он останется твоим сыном?  
— Он не бросит гильдию! Эрвин — Истребитель от рождения.  
— Откуда ты это знаешь? У Эрвина за все его двадцать два года не было возможности попробовать что-то другое.  
— Да он и не хотел ничего другого!  
— Фред, ты такой дурак, что просто удивительно, как смог дослужиться до командира отряда. Впрочем, капитаном ты стал, когда с Милосветой женихался.  
— Иржи, а как часто ты сомневался в правильности пути Охотника? Сколько раз в неделю тебя посещали мысли, что нечисть — такие же люди, как и мы? И что стало бы с нами, загони Светохранители в такие условия нас? Как надолго хватило бы нам чести и совести следовать закону и не скатиться в оголтелое зверство?  
Иржи провёл ладонью по лицу.  
— Не думал, что ты тоже... — сказал он. — Это наше общее проклятие, Фред. Сомнения. Два года службы, максимум три, и они приходят, чтобы остаться навсегда.  
— В таком случае я крепко отстал в развитии. У меня сомнения появились всего лишь пять лет назад. Я даже точно знаю день, когда они пришли.  
— Это связано с Игнатом?  
— Отчасти. Мы обсуждали один из древних трактатов по искусству ведения войны. Игната заинтересовала фраза «Лучшая победа — несостоявшееся сражение». Он спросил, что надо делать, чтобы у нечисти не было объективных причин нападать на людей. Понимаешь, Иржи? Не «можно ли сделать?», а «что надо делать?». Стратегически он этот вопрос уже решил, причём практически мгновенно, и ему оставалось лишь доработать тактические задачи.  
— Даже боюсь спрашивать, что ты ответил...  
— Я не ударил его, если ты об этом, — сказал Фредерик. — Ответил, что не знаю, и обещал подумать. Недели через две Игнат вернулся к разговору, но я по-прежнему не знал, что ответить. И предложил обсудить всё позже, когда Игнат закончит гильдейское училище. Игнат обиделся, решил, что я не доверяю ему, не интересуюсь его мыслями... Но я почти до безумия боялся, что о сомнениях Игната узнают Светохранители. Не за себя боялся — за него. Гражданскому парню позволительно сомневаться в мудрости «Хартии о нечисти», но для сына Охотника, а в особенности Истребителя, это могло стать фатальным. Поэтому я сделал всё, чтобы Игнат перестал говорить об этом с кем бы то ни было.  
— И всё же ты его не ударил... Точнее, ударил, пусть не физически. Однако это не означает, что ты с Игнатом не согласился.  
— Да. Согласился. Его слова стали как бы последней деталью, которая дополнила груду разрозненных элементов в моей голове до единой и чёткой картины.  
Иржи кивнул. Это всегда было так — накапливались несуразицы, странности, несоответствия... Но Устав, правила, система не давали их обдумать. А после кто-то непричастный задаёт совершено невинный вопрос, и ты понимаешь, что твой единственно верный, логичный и правильный мир не более, чем иллюзия. Понимать-то понимаешь, однако где и как искать правду, понятия не имеешь.  
— Пан капитан Кройнберг, — подбежал к ним стажёр. — Срочно на базу! Через двадцать минут там будет спецгруппа Светохранителей.  
— Опять часов эдак семь всеобщего поимения... — вздохнул Иржи. — Почему бы этим умникам не сбрасывать напряжение в борделе? Или хотя бы в покер играли...  
— Представляешь, — мечтательно улыбнулся Фредерик, — однажды утром ты просыпаешься, а Светохранителей нет.  
— Ага, жди! Даже Гибельник делает их вечными.  
— Кто? — не понял стажёр.  
— Пророчество Гибели, — пояснил Кройнберг. — Приписывается нескольким авторам и имеет несколько разных текстов, смысл которых сводится к тому, что когда три враждующие расы станут дружными сёстрами, Свет, их отец, обретёт свободу, а орден Светохранителей исчезнет.  
— Ну и бредятина! — качнул головой стажёр.  
— Любые пророчества есть ложь и ересь, — сказал Иржи.  
— Всё так, но сочинители всех других пророчеств, придумывая свои байки, старались придать им хоть какое-то подобие правды, снабдить каким-никаким, а логическим обоснованием. Здесь же именно бред! По-настоящему враждуют только две расы — вампиры и оборотни, причем враждуют как между собой, так и с человеками. Но к Свету вампиры и оборотни не могут иметь никакого отношения, потому что ни при каких условиях он не станет отцом нечисти. Человеки и хелефайи — создания Света, но наши расы никогда не были врагами. Пусть особо и не дружили, однако не враждовали. Что касается фразы об обретении Светом свободы, то это просто бессмыслица. «Свет свободы» — понятно, «свобода Света» — абсурдна.  
Иржи криво усмехнулся:  
— Поэтому я и сказал, что даже пророчество Гибели предрекает ордену быть вечным.

 

= = =

Валентина закрыла папку с материалами по убийству оборотня. Всё делается правильно, но слишком медленно. Однако и ускориться возможности нет, материалы должны быть юридически безупречны, а это требует времени.  
«Прямо-таки диалектика, — подумала Валентина. — Сплошное отрицание отрицания. Три стороны конфликта, интересы каждой из которых исключают два других.  
Светохранители хотят укрепить пошатнувшуюся власть.  
Оборотни хотят мести.  
Следственный комитет хочет процессуальной независимости.  
Но если удастся заменить “месть” на “справедливость”, то с оборотней можно будет получить показания. Не под протокол, понятное дело, но информация будет весьма полезна для расследования».

 

= = =

Архивы гильдии Охотников работали без выходных, поэтому воскресное утро не прошло впустую — Эрвин смог заняться сбором материала. Для начала взял самую подробную карту города и график перераспределения зон влияния между группировками нечисти на сентябрь-октябрь прошлого года.  
«Согласно маршруту движения Игната, — размышлял Эрвин, — познакомиться с нечистью он мог только на станции метро А-18. Это узловой центр, и разных поездов там вдвое больше, чем на других станциях, поэтому нужный надо ждать достаточно долго для того, чтобы успеть разговориться с кем-нибудь из пассажиров. Ещё ветка от А-18 до Ц-9. Она достаточно длинная, чтобы успеть заскучать, и достаточно малолюдная, чтобы даже в час пик пассажиры спокойно сидели, а не прессовались, как шпроты в банке. Добавим к этому то, что в первую декаду октября Светохранители устроили очередную проверку, поэтому отец был загружен по уши и не успевал контролировать Игната так плотно, как всегда. Брат спокойно мог задержаться после учёбы, чтобы зайти с новым знакомым в кафе и продолжить заинтересовавшую беседу, а затем договориться о контактах, которые не сумел бы засечь отец. Например, купить второй мобильник...»  
Теперь надо свериться с графиком распределения зон. В первую декаду октября прошлого года станции А-18 и Ц-9 находились в зоне влияния вампиров.  
«Значит, Игнат скорешился с вампирами. Я слышал, что у некоторых из них бывают приятели среди обычных людей. В смысле, среди человеков. И в случае опасности вампиры всегда стараются спрятать таких человеков от Охотников. А если вампиры уговорили Игната стать Донором?! Он ведь жалостливый доверчивый дурак, поверит в любую их байку. Да нет, исключено. Брать кровь друзей вампиры почему-то не могут. Это и заставляет их ловить добычу вместо того, чтобы брать кровь у добровольцев. Хотя, если Игнат не стал Донором для одних вампиров, это не означает, что он не может быть им для других, ведь у вампиров есть разные общины, трайбы и трибы. Но чтобы уговорить Игната помогать каким-то незнакомым мутантам, понадобится не меньше месяца. Поэтому у меня есть ещё время, чтобы спасти душу брата от поглощения Тьмой».  
Эрвин собрал карты и графики, подошёл к стойке выдачи, улыбнулся архивистке:  
— Фрау Гилберт, ведь у нас есть статистика о том, когда какая группировка вампиров контролировала тот или иной район?  
— Только на общины. Трайбы и трибы подконтрольных территорий не имеют.  
— Ну пусть хотя бы общины, — ответил Эрвин.  
— Сейчас найду. Эти данные у нас запрашивают редко, поэтому журнал где-то во втором хранилище. И там нет данных за этот месяц — они ещё не приходили.  
— Неважно. Мне нужны данные за октябрь прошлого года.  
— Подожди немного, — улыбнулась архивистка. — Сейчас принесу.  
На поиски потребовалось полчаса — по здешним меркам долго. Эрвин успел многое передумать.  
«Вряд ли второй мобильник Игната был оформлен на его имя. Каким бы идиотом ни был светохранительный следователь, который ведёт дело об исчезновении Игната, а всех сотовых операторов города проверил. На имя брата зарегистрирован только один телефон. Поэтому логично предположить, что Игнат попросил своего приятеля оформить трубу на себя. Разумеется, регистрацию и пользование оплачивал сам Игнат. Отец не мог знать обо всех его подработках, поэтому свободные деньги у брата были. Значит, найти его через телефон не получится. Остаётся старая надёжная Охота — выловить вампира из той общины, которая тогда контролировала район, и хорошенько допросить. Вампиры много знают друг о друге, а уж такой экзотический факт, как дружба с человеком, должен быть известен всем общинникам».  
Архивистка принесла журнал. Оказалось, что станции А-18 и Ц-9 были в зоне влияния общины Таунат.  
«Таунат? — мысленно повторил Эрвин. — Община из списка особого внимания. Что-то там было такое... Да, точно! Это ею правит князь Альберто Гиглио, который претендовал на главенство над всеми вампирскими общинами, но успеха не добился, однако попыток захватить верховную не оставил. В Таунате правителем недовольны, хотя на открытое сопротивление пока никто не решился. И в общине основательный раздрай, каждый в ней занят только собой, поэтому исчезновение одного-двух общинников заметят не скоро — иначе говоря, я могу добыть “языка” без особых предосторожностей».  
Эрвин вернул журнал, поблагодарил. Архивистка улыбнулась в ответ. Эрвин попрощался, пошёл в общежитие.  
«К сожалению, в перераспределении зон влияния у нечисти нет никакой системы и логики. Точнее, система перераспределения направлена на то, чтобы максимально запутать Охотников. Перераспределение — единственное, в чём оборотни и вампиры могут договориться. И ежедекадная смена зон влияния сильно сбивает с толку патрули Истребителей, с этим не поспоришь. Но одно можно сказать точно: применять волшебство нечисть может только в зоне своего влияния. За исключением тех, кто выполняет жребий защитника и врачевателя — они могут использовать волшебство в любой зоне, но только в том, что касается выполнения клятвы. Однако таких среди нечисти единицы. Поэтому с Игнатом свёл знакомство обычный вампир из Тауната, который благодаря магии узнал, что Игнат не только безопасен для него, но и не является ненавистником нечисти».  
Эрвин вздохнул. Вычислить нынешнюю зону влияния Тауната будет нелегко. Проклятые очень хитры, им нужно всего лишь пять-шесть часов, чтобы определить вибрации поисковых талисманов и систем слежения, а затем перенастроить свои талисманы-заглушки так, чтобы они делали вампиров и оборотней неотличимыми от человеков. Поэтому-то от патрулирования и облав толку нет почти никакого — нечисть в большинстве своём от них уходит. Но если патрулю удастся поймать хоть какого-нибудь проклятника, пусть даже новообращённого, из него без труда вытрясут всю информацию о нынешнем распределении зон. И не имеет значения, оборотнем он будет или вампиром, — о расположении зон знают все.  
«К сожалению, на это потребуется немало времени. Если вообще получится. Бывает, что распределение зон не удаётся выяснить по три-четыре декады. А я не могу ждать! Значит придётся рискнуть и выйти на охоту самостоятельно. Ловчие каждой общины ищут новых пленных только в зоне своего влияния. Ловчий отряд — это серьёзная и очень опасная сила, связываться с которой в одиночку будет только самоубийца. Но десять дней назад была ночь вольного промысла. Общины захватили достаточно пленных, чтобы месяц не испытывать в них острой нужды. Максимум, что понадобится нечисти, это доукомплектовать группы пленных одной-двумя головами. Поэтому князья не будут рисковать ловчими, а пошлют на промысел обычных общинников. Похитить одного человека легко, это не то что за сутки десяток наловить, да ещё и подозрений при этом ни у кого никаких не вызвать... А с парочкой обычных вампиров я справлюсь. И вытрясу из них карту нынешнего распределения зон! Вопрос в том, как спровоцировать нападение. Проклятники, даже рядовые общинники, очень аккуратны и осторожны в выборе пленных».

 

* * *

Маржина Коневски, мать потерпевшего Януша Коневски, разрешила Валентине пройти в зал и даже предложила чаю.  
— Вы человечица, — сказала Валентина. — Но ваш сын оборотень, и это доказано.  
— Для меня это такая же новость, как и для вас. Януш скрывал от меня, что стал нечистью.  
— Пани Маржина, вы меня не поняли. Я считаю, что у оборотней должны быть равные права с человеками. То, что оборотни прячутся и скрывают свою сущность, позор для Дагнора, а не для оборотней.  
Маржина посмотрела испытующе.  
— Что вы от меня хотите?  
— От вас — ничего. Но я хочу, чтобы убийцы вашего сына предстали перед правосудием именно как убийцы дагнорского гражданина, а попали к Светохранителям как нарушители их постулатов.  
— А от меня-то что требуется?  
Валентина встала с кресла, подошла к комнате убитого и распахнула дверь.  
— Вы не начали в комнате ремонт. Не выкинули вещи сына. Вам нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть к жизни без него. А жить в одном доме с оборотнем и не догадаться о его сущности невозможно. И судя по тому, что в декоре комнаты чувствуется женская рука, вы заботились о сыне, жили как семья, а не двое чужих в одной квартире. Вы не отвергли Януша, когда узнали, что он оборотень. Допускаю, что вы могли считать это болезнью, но оборотничество сына вы приняли.  
Маржина подошла к Валентине.  
— Я любила его отца. А он любил меня. Но мы не могли официально пожениться, потому что родственники оборотней зачастую становятся жертвами Истребителей вместе с оборотнями. Но моего мужа убили не Истребители, а вампиры. Убили за то, что он не такой, как они. Хотя и сами были такими же проклятниками как и мой муж. А теперь убит и мой сын. Он погиб только лишь потому, что кому-то захотелось обрести то, чего у Януша никогда не было — магического могущества и благословения Тьмы. И вы надеетесь, что я поверю словам о справедливости и равенстве прав?  
— Нет. Я не думаю, что вы будете верить словам. Но я надеюсь, что вы хотите помочь установить справедливость не только словом, но и делом.  
Маржина немного подумала:  
— Что вы хотите знать?  
— Во сколько лет Януш стал оборотнем?  
— В семнадцать. К нему прицепились на улице какие-то наркоманы, хотели ограбить, и стресс спровоцировал активацию латентного гена.  
— Погиб Януш в двадцать пять. Восемь лет — достаточный срок, чтобы научиться хорошо скрывать свою сущность. Крайне маловероятно, что об оборотничестве Януша кто-то узнал случайно. Поэтому очевидно, что убийцей или соучастником убийц был кто-то из близких, кому Януш мог доверить свою тайну. Либо это сводил счёты кто-то из членов общины Януша.  
— Нет, — покачала головой Маржина. — Януш был рядовым общинником, поэтому зависть к должности исключается. Из-за девушки он тоже ни с кем не соперничал. Месть отвергнутой или брошенной девушки тоже можно исключить — у Януша не было ни настырных поклонниц, ни постоянных пассий.  
— Долги, бизнес, личная неприязнь?  
— М-м... Нет. Януш придерживался правила «Если не хочешь нажить врагов — не бери в долг и не давай в долг». Делать какие-то левые гешефты ему смысла не было, потому что на официальной работе не только хорошо платили, но и поощряли инициативу. Он почти всё время проводил на службе. Вот там могли быть соперники или завистники, но вряд ли кто-то из них пошёл бы на убийство, потому что заработок определялся не должностью, а сдельщиной. Рядовой сотрудник мог получить больше директора, и это никого бы не удивило.  
— Понятно, — кивнула Валентина. — Тогда постарайтесь вспомнить друзей и приятелей Януша. С кем он общался просто ради общения?  
— Трудно сказать. Его самый близкий друг — оборотень. Среди человеков Януш ни с кем всерьёз не общался. Так, приятели — в клубе посидеть, в кино сходить. Практически ничего настоящего.  
— И всё же это след, — мягко возразила Валентина. — Мне нужны имена, номера телефонов, адреса — всё, что вспомните.  
— Хорошо. Я напишу.  
Валентина протянула визитку.  
— Здесь служебный телефон, мобильный и эмейл. Вам не обязательно встречаться со мной ещё раз, чтобы передать список.  
— Мне не трудно с вами разговаривать.  
— Спасибо, пани Маржина. Но всё же проверить версию о том, что убийца мог быть из общины, необходимо. Я понимаю, что оборотни ведут собственное дознание. И понимаю, что результатами они делиться ни с кем не будут. Но всё же пусть их следователь позвонит мне или пришлёт сообщение на эмейл. Меня интересует ответ только лишь на один вопрос — уверен ли он, что к смерти Януша не причастен никто из общинников. Я не прошу назвать мне имена подозреваемых или привести доказательства невиновности общины. Я надеюсь всего лишь услышать простой ответ «Да, уверен» или «Нет, не уверен». Думаю, нет необходимости пояснять, что при известном умении совсем несложно сделать так, что адрес входящего звонка или письма установить будет невозможно.  
Маржина посмотрела испытующе.  
— Зачем вам следователь оборотней?  
— Я служу правосудию и хочу быть уверена, что преступник — истинный преступник — не уйдёт от наказания. Даже если вершить суд будет община оборотней.  
Маржина немного подумала.  
— Я свяжусь со следователем, — сказала она. — Но не обещаю, что он вам позвонит.  
— Спасибо, — кивнула Валентина. — Мне пора, пани Маржина.  
— Удачи, — искренне пожелала та.

 

= = =

К счастью, в общежитии полицейской академии у Микаэля была своя комната с входом со двора, а не из коридора, поэтому досужего любопытства удалось избежать. Хоть какая-то польза от хлопотной и богатой на головную боль должности старосты по этажу.  
Микаэль достал с антресолей два чемодана и стал упаковывать вещи. Данияр хотел помочь, но Микаэль его отстранил.  
Из-за напряжения, висящего в воздухе, Данияру было трудно дышать. Ситуацию следовало срочно разрядить.  
— Медкомиссия будет завтра, — осторожно сказал Данияр. — Гюльнара такую выписку из истории болезни сделала, что тебя сразу же комиссуют и назначат пенсию. Только талисман не забудь, который она дала. А декан договорился с кем надо в Академии права, тебе помогут с переводом, так что стипендию ты тоже сохранишь.  
— Я понял, — кивнул Микаэль.  
— Штатский юрист — это тоже неплохая работа. И... И ты можешь даже остаться офицером, если будешь работать в следственном комитете или в прокуратуре.  
— Да.  
— Мик, у нас же третий курс!  
— И что?  
— Да то, что это выбор специализации. При переводе ты можешь сменить оперативно-розыскную работу на магическую криминологию, а там все волшебнородные, даже студенты, должны носить блокиратор их собственной магии. Поэтому волшебнокровки и не любят эту специальность, им с блокировкой тяжело. Но тебе-то всё равно. Зато никто не догадается, что ты не кейлар. А карьерные перспективы у криминолога ничем не хуже, чем у опера.  
— Да, наверно.  
Данияр судорожно вздохнул и сделал ещё одну попытку завести непринуждённый разговор:  
— Общаги в Академии права нет, придётся снимать квартиру. Но рядом кампус медиков, там можно недорого снять хорошую комнату. Твоей пенсии как раз хватит, даже останется немного.  
— Я знаю.  
— Мик, — начал догадываться Данияр, — у тебя что-то случилось?  
— Родители разводятся.  
— О, аллах... Это из-за того, что... что у тебя изменился облик? Твой отец обвинил мать в измене?  
— Да.  
— Я всё ему объясню! Я расскажу правду и...  
— Нет. Не нужно. Мать уже наняла частного детектива, чтобы он собрал доказательства разгульной жизни отцовских матери и бабки. Это даст ей возможность заявить на суде, что отец при заключении брака скрыл наличие у него латентных генов и заделал ей выродка вместо нормального сына.  
— Мик?  
— Они всю жизнь только и делали, что собачились, — ответил Микаэль. — А не разводились только из-за денег. Меня же родили лишь для того, чтобы доказать свою способность продолжить род. Точнее, они боялись, если в браке не будет ребёнка, то деды и бабки откажут им в наследстве. А дети как таковые им были не нужны. Я поэтому и старался жить от родителей подальше: сначала, когда совсем маленьким был, у незамужней бездетной тётки, после, когда подрос и узнал, что такое пансион, попросил родителей отдать меня туда. Те были только рады избавиться от ненужного чада. По окончании пансиона уехал в Цинреун, хотя в моём родном городе тоже есть хорошие университеты.  
Данияр не знал что сказать. Микаэль вздохнул:  
— Но всё это ерунда. Я давно перестал считать их семьёй, и мне всё равно, разведутся они или перетравят друг друга. Проблема в другом. Приданое матери было вложено в предприятия отцовской семьи в качестве паевой доли.  
— И при разводе отец должен вернуть пай с процентами? — понял Данияр.  
— Да. Однако если будет доказано, что мать не выполнила супружеский долг, сумму процентов можно ощутимо снизить. Отец хочет генетическую экспертизу.  
— Но ведь она докажет, что ты его сын!  
Микаэль пожал плечами.  
— Скорее всего, да. Но твёрдой гарантии нет. Я же говорил, что родители поженились по расчёту, а не по любви, поэтому не очень-то блюли верность. Мне плевать, ублюдок я или нет, однако из-за генетической экспертизы всем станет известно, что я не кейлар, а цулейн.  
У Данияра подкосились ноги. Он осел на колени, склонился к полу.  
— Прости, — только и смог прошептать Данияр.  
— Перестань, — сказал Микаэль. — Я ведь понимаю, что мутация получилась случайно. Ты не хотел делать меня цулейном.  
Данияр не шевельнулся. Микаэль сел рядом с ним, положил Данияру руку на плечо.  
— Всё хорошо, — сказал Микаэль. — Я смогу притвориться кейларом. Ведь у полукровки не обязательно должны быть высокие волшебнические способности. Чтобы не вызывать подозрений, достаточно иногда демонстрировать минимальный нормативный уровень. А это можно симулировать при помощи талисманов. Главное, как можно реже попадать в ситуации, когда надо пользоваться волшебством, и тогда никто ничего не заметит. Да и блокиратор — вещь чрезвычайно полезная. Обязательно переведусь на факультет криминологии.  
— Но твой отец... — робко проговорил Данияр, не поднимая головы.  
— Это проблема, — ответил Микаэль. — И серьёзная.  
Данияр резко выпрямился.  
— Но ведь ты совершеннолетний! У тебя не могут взять кровь или волосы без твоего согласия. А образцы, взятые без протокола, не будут считаться законными вещдоками, их не допустят к экспертизе.  
— Отцу не обязательно брать образцы. Суд по его настоянию может сделать запрос в базу данных МВД. Курсанты ведь сдают образцы для анализа ДНК. Другое дело, сам анализ делают только в случае самой крайней необходимости, поэтому, не будь суда, о том, что я цулейн, никто никогда не узнал бы.  
— И что теперь делать? — растерялся Данияр.  
— Да есть одна лазейка... Не особо надёжная, но всё же. Дело в том, что у меня имеется доля в отцовском предприятии. Дед подарил мне её при рождении. Дарственная оформлена нотариально, поэтому даже если отсутствие родства с отцовской фамилией будет признано официально, доля всё равно останется моей. — Микаэль замолчал, нервно провёл языком по губам. — Я предложил отцу долю и отказ от каких-либо претензий на его имущество. В обмен он обязуется никогда не делать экспертизу отцовства. У окружающих это подозрений не вызовет, все подумают, что я побоялся официально быть названным бастардом, закомплексовал, — поступок хотя и не похвальный, но и не порицаемый. — Микаэль судорожно перевёл дыхание. — Осталось выяснить, согласится ли на сделку отец.  
Данияр молчал, пытаясь осмыслить услышанное.  
— Ты не говорил, что у тебя богатые родители, — пробормотал он.  
— Ты же телепат, и так всё обо мне знаешь.  
— Мик, я тебе сотню раз объяснял, что сканировать можно только поверхностный слой ментала. Если полезть глубже, сканируемый это почувствует. Конечно, есть специалисты, которые могут и до дна менталки добраться так, что сканируемый ничего не заметит. Но меня такому не учили, потому что способностей соответствующих нет. У меня стандартный телепатический уровень — и всё. — Данияр заглянул в лицо Микаэля. — Твои мысли о семье спрятаны очень глубоко, я поначалу даже думал, что никакой семьи у тебя и нет, что ты сирота из приюта.  
— Ты недалёк от истины. Настоящей семьи у меня не было никогда.  
Данияр немного поколебался, но всё же решился спросить:  
— Ты никогда не пользовался долей в семейных предприятиях? Сколько тебя знаю — ты всегда жил только на армейское жалование и стипендию, да случайные шабашки.  
— В день совершеннолетия я подписал доверенности на управление моей частью семейного имущества — и банковскими счетами, и долями в предприятиях. Это невысокая цена за то, чтобы никогда не видеть никого из родственников.  
— А твой отец согласится на сделку?  
Микаэль пожал плечами:  
— Надеюсь. Он жаден, а мать так или иначе сдерёт с него крупную сумму, которую надо компенсировать.  
— Мать может потребовать, чтобы ты и ей отдал часть имущества.  
— Если она подпишет обязательство не иметь со мной никаких контактов до конца её жизни, я с превеликим удовольствием передам ей и банковский счёт, и виллу. Всё равно она одна там живёт, я на вилле ни разу не был.  
Данияр пожал ему запястье. Микаэль улыбнулся:  
— Не грусти, Данч. И не думай об этом.  
Данияр кивнул, но сердце грызла тревога.  
«Отец Микаэля отменная сволочь, — размышлял Данияр. — Да и мать не лучше. Микаэль для них всего лишь орудие в семейных баталиях. Отец может отказаться от доли и потребовать экспертизы, понадеявшись содрать с супруги компенсацию за неверность. Мать может потребовать экспертизы, чтобы доказать отцовство супруга и содрать компенсацию за то, что тот наделил её сыном-мутантом. В любом случае Мик окажется в опасности. Цулейнов все презирают, считают холуями и шлюхами. Причём совершенно заслуженно считают, цулейны такие и есть. Поэтому жизнь Мика превратится в ад из-за бесконечных оскорблений, унижений и сексуальных домогательств. О карьере ему придётся забыть. Удел цулейна — либо подстелиться под покровителя и стать его игрушкой, либо всю жизнь быть разнорабочим на стройках. В лучшем случае стать санитаром в муниципальном госпитале. Нет, этого допустить нельзя! Я должен заставить родителей Микаэля подписать договоры. Любым способом — гипнозом, шантажом, угрозами... Ведь это из-за меня Мик стал цулейном, значит мне всё и исправлять».

 

= = =

Студентов в Центральной городской библиотеке было не протолкнуться. Даже в музыкальном отделе всё забито народом. Эрвин не ждал такого многолюдья. Но терпеливо выстоял очередь к окошку приёма заказов на книги, затем к столу выдачи.  
Взял копии «Рассветных баллад» и отправился на поиски свободной парты. Всё оказалось занято.  
«Но мне же не выписки делать, а просто почитать. Можно и где-нибудь на скамеечке сесть».  
Читающих студентов и аспирантов оказалось поменьше, чем конспектирующих, поэтому свободное местечко нашлось. Заодно выяснилась и причина библиотечного столпотворения — у большинства студентов и аспирантов по понедельникам были контрольные, подготовиться к которым в обычные учебные дни не получалось, поэтому для работы со спецлитературой оставалось воскресенье.  
Эрвин попытался читать «Рассветные баллады». Получалось плохо, Эрвин не привык к текстам со слоговой азбукой. Да ещё и старинный вычурный стиль речи сбивал с толку.  
«Я должен это прочесть! — твердил себе Эрвин. — Обязательно должен. Мне надо понять, что такого хорошего нашёл в вампирах Игнат, если решил с ними подружиться. Понятное дело, что брата обманули, но я должен знать, в чём именно он обманут».  
— Не насилуй мозг, — сказала Эрвину девушка, которая сидела слева от него. — У Виталиуса очень своеобразная речь, к которой надо привыкнуть. Если тебя интересует исторический период, о котором идёт речь в «Балладах», то лучше возьми «Сказания Анастасии». Она тоже знаменитый менестрель, но тексты баллад у неё простые, больше похожи на кадрунники.  
— Кадрунники? — насторожился Эрвин. «Как раз о них писал Игнат».  
Девушка истолковала возглас по-своему и пояснила:  
— Песни и стихотворные сказания бродячих менестрелей, предназначенные для простолюдинов. То же самое, но для богачей и аристократии, называется дариналии.  
— Я знаю, что такое кадрунники и дариналии, но ни фига не понял в их каталоге, поэтому нужных кадрунников не нашёл.  
— Поищи в авторском каталоге на имя Роман Гершензон. Под его редакцией выпущены «Сказания Анастасии», переписанные современным алфавитом. К тому же там масса примечаний, в которых поясняются непонятные современному читателю детали. А в конце список литературы для тех, кто хочет изучить вопрос подробнее. И почти все эти книги есть в этой библиотеке. К тому же Гершензон в абонементном списке, книгу можно взять домой и не мучиться в читальном зале.  
Эрвин кивнул:  
— Пожалуй, это то, что нужно.  
— Для начинающего это идеальный вариант, потому что у Анастасии язык проще, а тема раскрыта шире и глубже, чем у Виталиуса. Да и выразительности побольше, впечатления от баллад Анастасии гораздо сильнее.  
— Мне впечатления — дело десятое, — отмахнулся Эрвин.  
— Как бы то ни было, я предупредила. Когда всплакнёшь над какой-нибудь балладой, не удивляйся.  
— Ну над книжками плакать — это для девушек. Ты лучше скажи, Первая Церковная Коалиция запрещала баллады Анастасии?  
— Коалиция сожгла Анастасию как пособницу дьявола и еретичку, а все её баллады предписала уничтожить. Уцелело только семь, которые спас её ученик, а его семья хранила свитки на протяжении полутора тысяч лет.  
— Романтичная история, — заметил Эрвин.  
— Да, вполне.  
— Спасибо, фройлен. — Эрвин встал, вежливо поклонился. — Пойду на поиски Гершензона.


End file.
